Cataleya
by Darnez
Summary: Regina adopted Henry after losing her own baby. What happens when she finds out that her now dead infant daughter was switched at birth, and her real daughter is out there waiting for her. How will Regina survive with a new child and a blonde woman who is threatening her curse?
1. Chapter 1

"I hate you Mom!" Henry slammed his bed room door in Regina's face. Soon after Regina heard a click indicating that the door was now locked. Down stairs she heard the phone ringing.

"Henry, please come out. I just want to know how your day was". Regina begged. She didn't mean to upset her son. She thrived to be the perfect mother for him, but it seemed that lately her very presence angered him.

"Go Away!" He yelled through the door.

Regina was becoming annoyed by her sons behavior, and was about to scold him, when she heard the phone ring again. "We will talk about this later". She called out to him as she went to answer the phone. Walking quickly down the stairs she looked at the clock and noticed it was 8:45pm. Who in their right mind would bother her this time of night? Whomever was on the other side of the phone better had a very good reason, otherwise she had a few choice words for them.

"Hello. Mayor Mills". She greeted.

_"Hello. My name is Piper Prepon, I am from child protective services. Am I speaking with a….Regina mills?" _

"Yes, you are". Regina answered dryly. She heard Henry's door open and close upstairs, followed by the opening, or more like slamming of the bathroom door. She needed to correct her son, not 'chit chat' on the phone. "Ma'am, I have a son who needs my attention. Can this possibly wait until tomorrow?"

"_Miss Mills. I would have called the first thing in the morning, but this is important. You will want to hear this". _

"Very well, what is it?"

_"About a week ago, we were informed of a possible case of child neglect. Following up on the case we discovered that a child was indeed being neglected by her father. We had the child in protective custody for 4 whole days before the parent was even aware that the child was no longer in the residence. Long story short, we came to a conclusion that the father is not fit to raise a child, and will be doing time in prison, for child neglect and an unrelated drug charge". _

Regina listened to the woman ramble on the other end of the phone. She wondered was this going to end anytime soon, and what this had to do with her. Sighing to herself she continued to listen.

_"Naturally, the custody of the child goes to next of kin. Turns out the little girl had no next of kin. We assumed that the mother died after giving birth to the child. Well, that's what it appeared to be at first". _The woman explained.

Regina was getting bored with this story, which had nothing at all to do with her. "Ms. Prepon, does this story have an ending anytime soon?"

"_Yes. I'm almost finished. You see we gave the child a DNA test and turns out, she was not related to her previous parents. The only DNA that matched hers in our system is yours". _The woman on the other side of the phone said excitedly.

"That's impossible. Trust me when I say, there is no one in this world who shares my DNA". Regina explained. There was at one point, but her baby girl died, 3 days after Regina brought her from the hospital, she went to sleep one night, and never woke up. Regina hated thinking about it, but she did every day, it was after all the reason she adopted Henry, not to replace her daughter, but to have someone to love. She thought she would finally become happy when she found out she was pregnant with Graham's baby. She always thought she was infertile.

_"But it is. Miss Mills. I'm sorry, to inform you but the hospital made a mistake and sent the wrong child home with you. But the good news is, your daughter is alive, and rightfully she's yours, if you want her you will automatically receive full custody". _The woman said hopeful.

"She…She's alive?" Regina let the phone slip from her hands and to the floor. She fell upon the floor and sobbed into her hands. She wished every day that one day she would wake up, and the death of her daughter would have all just been a dream. She heard the woman call from the other end of the phone, she quickly grabbed the phone and pulled it to her ear. "Yes, yes, yes, I want her. Please". Regina begged. She never wanted something so much in her life. She was going to get her daughter back. Her daughter, someone she made.

_"Excellent Ms. Mills. I will bring your daughter to you tomorrow, around noon, if that's okay?" _

"Yes, that's fine. That's fine. I will be here".

_"Great. I will bring Cataleya to you tomorrow". _

"Cataleya?" Regina whispered. "That's a pretty name".

_"I think so too. I think it's the name of a flower. I'm glad you've decided to keep her Ms. Mills. I have your address on file. I will see you Noon tomorrow". _The line went dead on the other end and Regina held it to her face, until she heard the dial tone again.

"Cataleya". She whispered one last time.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**What do you guys think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

...The next day noon…

Regina waited by the door, looking out the window. Henry was at school, Graham had stopped by that morning and volunteered to take him to school. He had not spoken to Regina since last night, and for once, she didn't even notice. She did not mention Cataleya to Henry, nor Graham, at least not yet. Finally she _saw a black impala pull up in front of her manor. Moments later a woman exited the driver's side of the car and grabbed a suitcase out of the trunk, and then slowly the back door opened up and a little girl stepped out. Regina walked to the door and opened it up. A smile took over her face as she watched the little girl alone with the woman walk up the sid_ewalk to the door.

"Hello". The woman greeted. "My name is Piper Prepon. We spoke on the phone last night". She handed Regina the black suitcase, which was heavier than it looked.

"Of course. I'm Regina Mills". She re-introduced herself. "Hello". She smiled at the little girl besides the woman. The little girl, to her surprise smiled back, Regina felt light headed as she noticed the little girl and herself shared the same smile. She decided to take a moment to study the appearance of the little girl. She was about the same height as Henry, which she expected considering she gave birth to her a little over a year from when she adopted him. She loved the way the little girl's faced matched her own. She wore pigtails, and her dark hair was extremely long. Similar to the way Regina used to wear hers as a child. Her thoughts were interrupted.

"You look like me". The girl spoke for the first time.

"You look like _me_". Regina repeated in awe. "Please, come in". She gestured for the woman and the girl to follow her.

"Actually, excuse my rudeness, but I have to take off. I have another case to work on. Thank-you for your time, it was nice meeting you". She called out as she turned around and ran to her car. Regina thought it was a little strange, and a little rude of the woman, but she wanted to spend this time with her daughter right now.

"Cataleya". She addressed the little girl. Regina closed the door, and picked up the suitcase, then turned for the stairs. "Let me show you your room". She walked up the stairs and heard light foot steps behind her. She stopped in front of a door. "This will be your room, its right next to mines. I hope you like it, if not we can change it". Regina opened the door and Cataleya walked in.

"I love it". She said as she looked around the room. The walls were purple, which were nice in a mostly black, and white themed home. "Purple is my favorite color".

"You know, I thought it might have been. When I was pregnant with you, I dreamed of purple orchids all the time. And then I started noticing purple flowers blooming places I never noticed them before". Regina said feeling upset that she missed 11 years of her daughter's life. That hospital was going to get an ear full from her, along with a lawsuit. She felt was not a qualified doctor, that's why she choose a hospital outside of Storybrooke, if only she had known. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this Cataleya". Regina placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Cataleya shrugged. "It's okay, at least you found out about me. I was afraid you wouldn't want me, Mr. Sanchez told me that you didn't want me, but I knew he was lying".

"Who is Mr. Sanchez?" Regina asked, becoming more annoyed by the minute. She would track him down, and destroy him, she was already plotting her revenge.

"He was my _'Father'_ well not my father, but you know. Anyway, his name was on my birth certificate. So when my Mother, the other lady, when she gave birth with the other baby, she passed away". Cataleya took a moment to think over what she just said, it was confusing even to her. "Mr. Sanchez took me home, and he blamed me for killing his wife, he was always mean to me, as I grew up, he said that I did not look like him, or his wife, so when I was five he got a DNA test done. Then we knew that he took the wrong baby home. He said that you wouldn't want me and that you had a replacement kid, _and didn't want me anymore_". Cataleya told Regina as she looked at her shoes and cried silent tears. "After that he just ignored me. He didn't talk to me, he didn't look at me, he started staying out late, and then he wouldn't come back until the next day, now he wouldn't come back weeks at a time. I got in trouble at school and my teacher told me that my parent had to talk to her before I was allowed back, when I didn't show up after 2 weeks she called child protective services. I think you know the rest. I'm sorry".

"Oh dear, come here". Regina pulled her into a hug. "You did nothing wrong, nothing. I always wanted you, from the moment I was pregnant with you. I'm the one who should be sorry, this is all my fault. I promise I will make it up to you".

"Okay". Cataleya whispered as she held on to Regina's waist. Regina loved every second. It had been a while since anyone truly loved her. Henry did not like her anymore, and it broke her heart a little every day, she refused to let that happen to her and Cataleya. She loved her. She also had love in her heart for the baby she lost after 3 days. She had named her Daniella. She had only known Daniella only three days before she lost her. She was slowly losing Henry, she felt as if she was given another chance.

"Cataleya, I do have another Child. His name is Henry. He is 10 years old. He doesn't know about you yet. I haven't had an opportunity to tell him about you since I found out last night. His bed room is right around across the hall". Regina explained. She wiped the tears away from her daughters face. She had stayed up all last night, imagining what her daughter would be like when she arrived. She half expected to meet a scared frightened, little girl, who wanted nothing to do with her. She was happy that she and Cataleya seemed to be getting alone great so far. Maybe it was the fact that she had known all these years that Regina was out there somewhere, and possible wanted her. "How about we put your clothes away, and grab a bite to eat shall we?"

"Okay". Cataleya agreed. She slide her hand in Regina's and they walked out of the room, hand in hand.

* * *

Cataleya and Regina exited the car and walked into Grannies diner. When the pair walked inside the door everyone stopped talking and starred at the little girl. Surprisingly the little girl held her head up high and followed Regina to a table. "You may all stop starring now". Regina called out. Everyone looked properly scolded and went back to their conversations. "I'm sorry about that dear".

"It's okay". Cataleya shrugged.

"Cataleya, I just-" Regina began "I just want you to know that if I had known about the switch, I would have come to get you right away. This was never the life I wanted for you".

Cataleya simply nodded. She wanted to believe what her birth mother said was true, but the most she could do right now was offer her a small smile.

"Hello, what would the two of you have today". The waitress Ruby asked as she approached the table. She tried her best not to stare at the mini Regina. There were questions she wanted to ask, but knew Regina would not appreciate them, so she settled for an introduction. "My name is Ruby, what's yours?" She asked the little girl.

"My name is Cataleya Sanchez". She said quietly. Regina felt anger rising within her, she didn't want her daughter with any other last name than her own. Sanchez just wouldn't do. Maybe one day her daughter would let her change it.

"Cataleya". Ruby repeated with a smile. "That's a very pretty name". Ruby pulled out her notepad and pen. "Whenever you're ready, we have our menu on the place mats in front of you, so you can pick something from there, you can also make special requests".

"Do you have grilled cheese?" Cataleya asked, Ruby nodded. "Well, can I have that and apple juice please?"

Regina felt the urge to correct her daughters' grammar, but felt funny about doing it. She was reminded yet again about the 11 years she was robbed of. "My usual". Regina quickly dismissed Ruby who was looking at her expectantly.

Cataleya looked out the window watching the cars pass by. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything dear". Regina responded.

"I was just wondering, who my Dad was, like is he around?" Cataleya turned to look at Regina expectantly.

Regina froze. She was not expecting this question so soon, she should have prepared for this. She had not made a decision yet, if she wanted Graham in her child's life or not. She had to think fast. "Sweetie, he is…he Is around but he doesn't know about you". Regina admitted. That was not what she wanted to say. "I mean, when I became pregnant with you, I never told him about you, because I didn't want to share you with anyone". Regina rubbed her forehead, that's not what she wanted to say neither, even if it was the truth.

"Can I meet him one day? It doesn't have to be now, but you'll introduce me to him sometime right?" Cataleya asked hopefully. She always longed for her real family, ever since she discovered she was switched at birth. She had almost given up hope. But now she had her Mom back.

Regina reached across the table and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Cataleya, I-" Regina began but was cut off by her cell phone. She was grateful for the interruption. "I'm sorry dear, I must take this". She looked at the phone screen and noticed it was from Henry's school. "It's from my Henry's school". She informed Cataleya and then quickly pressed the answer button. "Mayor Mills". She greeted into the phone. "He what?...I don't understand Sheriff Graham dropped him off this morning…Oh I see…I will handle it, thank you very much". With that she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"It seems Henry decided to skip school today".

"What are you going to do?" Cataleya asked Regina as she looked at Ruby approaching with their order.

"We are going to eat, I won't have you going hungry. Then I will find my son, ground him, and take him back to school". Regina said sternly. She quietly thanked Ruby, and the pair ate their food.

* * *

Regina looked everywhere for Henry, she couldn't find him anywhere. She enlisted the help of Graham and told him to look everywhere as well. It was going on 7pm, and her anger quickly turned into panic and she started to believe that Henry was gone forever, and that she would never see her son again. Cataleya quietly followed Regina around all day, and when they arrived back to the manor she quietly watched T.V. She heard someone knock on the door, and watched as her mother hung up the phone in a middle of a conversation and raced to the door.

"Henry?" she asked as she opened the door. "Oh Graham, it's just you, tell me you found him". The man walked into the house, and took off his hat. "I'm sorry Madam Mayor, I looked everywhere". He explained. His eyes traveled and meet Cataleya's. "Whose she?" He asked Regina.

"**MY** daughter". Regina looked at her. "Cataleya, please go to your room". She watched as her daughter turned off the T.V and slowly made her way up the stairs. Regina turned her attention to the door once she saw headlights coming towards the Manor. She opened the door, and watched as a yellow ugly eyesore stopped in front of her door. A lady with long blonde hair and a red jacket stepped out of the car and talked to someone inside of the car. Moments later the other door opened, and a short person walked around the car towards the woman, Regina couldn't see who it was until the person walked alongside the blonde up the side walk. "Is that Henry?" she asked then ran out to meet her son. "Henry, I was so worried about you". She pulled him into a tight hug, he allowed it for a moment before he started pushing her away. "I FOUND MY REAL MOM!" he yelled at her and ran into the house.

Henry ran pass Graham who was standing near the door, and headed up the stairs. He stopped when he noticed a girl with dark black hair, similar to his adoptive mother was standing there staring at him. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Cataleya". She answered simply.

"Oh, well, what are you doing here?" Henry asked politely.

"I live here now, I guess I'm your sister". Cataleya shrugged.

"Sister?" Henry asked in disbelief, he didn't understand what was going on, but he did not like it. "Listen, you need to get out of here. My mom, I mean _Regina_-" Henry cursed her name. "-she's evil. She's the evil queen. I brought my real Mom, she's the savior she is going to save all of us".

Cataleya frowned at Henry. "You do know how crazy that sounds don't you?"

"I know you may not believe it, no one here does, but I have proof. I left it with Emma. My real Mom, she's good, she's a hero". Henry said proudly.

"That-" Cataleya started but was cut off, once she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned and saw her mother stomping up the stairs.

"Henry I was-" Regina started but was cut off by Henry.

"Leave me alone. Don't talk to me, you're not my mother anymore. Emma is. I HATE YOU!" Henry yelled at Regina once more, and stormed into his room then locked the door.

Regina made a mental note to uninstall the children's locks, so they won't be able to lock her out. She wondered where she went wrong with Henry, he no longer liked her, no longer loved her, she tried to be the best mother possible. She hoped that she never saw that Emma Swan again. Asking her if she loved Henry. What did she care, she threw him away. She wiped a couple of tears from her eyes and almost forgot she had another child, who was currently staring at her. "Cataleya, I'm sorry you had to see that". Regina apologized. "This is not how I wanted your first day with me to go".

"It's okay, It's better than where I was". Cataleya answered quietly. She watched as Regina wiped another tear from her eyes, and she couldn't help but feel angry with Henry for making her mother cry. She launched herself at Regina and gave her a hug, "It's okay Mom, don't cry"

Regina surprised by the show of affection and more surprised that her daughter called her mom so soon, she returned the hug. Henry listened against the door, and added another person to his villains list.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina woke up the next morning, and her immediate thought was to check on her children. She glanced at the clock on her nightstand and it read 6:45 am. Her alarm would have woke her up in 15 minutes, and then she would have woken Henry. She pulled the covers down and was about to slip out of bed when she felt an arm tighten around her waist. Regina smiled. Sometime in the night before Cataleya must have snuck in her room, and went to sleep. Regina took a moment to admire the sight. She became saddened when she remembered how Henry used to do the same thing when he was afraid. Was this a sign that her daughter was afraid of something?

Regina slid on out the bed, to go wake Henry for school. When she arrived to his room, she assumed he was under his covers, but when she went to gently shake him, she noticed that he body was way too soft. She pulled back the covers and all she found was a long stack of Pillows. No Henry. Panic began to fill her body, her son was gone. Again. She had just went through a whole day yesterday of worrying if she was ever going to see her son again. She was relieved he was home, now, he's gone once more. She looked over and noticed that the window she closed last night was now opened, he must have climbed out the window, but she had to make sure.

She checked every bedroom in the house, every bathroom, living room, kitchen, den, dining room, and every closet just encase he was simply hiding somewhere. "Henry". She called out one last time then came to the conclusion that he was really gone.

Regina raced back into her room, she pulled on a robe, and grabbed her car keys. She shook Cataleya awake. "Wake up dear".

Cataleya stirred away, and looked up at Regina with half closed eyes, when she noticed the panic in her eyes, she sat up. "I'm sorry I sleep in your bed. Please don't be mad at me". Cataleya begged.

"Dear. I'm not mad, I would never get mad at that. Listen, I need you to get up and come with me". Regina picked her daughter up from the bed because she was in a rush and sat her on the floor. Grabbing her hand she led her out the room and to the front door.

When Cataleya noticed Regina was grabbing her coat off the coat rack she started crying. "Are you sending me away? You don't want me, do you".

Regina sighed, and closed her eyes for a minute. When she opened them, she started putting the coat on Cataleya, and started quickly explaining. "Sweetheart. I would never give you up, or send you away. I will never let you go, I promise. But right now, I have to find Henry. He is gone again. I need to find him, and make sure he's okay". Regina wiped tears from Cataleya's face and then grabbed her cellphone and headed out the door.

* * *

Regina made sure her daughter was buckled in the seatbelt before she backed out of the drive way and dialed Graham's number. "Graham. I need you to go out and help me look for Henry. He has gone missing again". Regina quickly explained when he heard a greeting on the other end of the line. Soon after she turned off her phone and looked over to Cataleya who had feel asleep again. Regina was failing as a mother. Cataleya just arrived here, and already she was beginning to think that she wasn't wanted. She couldn't help but think that if Henry stopped running away, she could focus some on her daughter, but Henry had in his mind that she was the evil queen and that he needed to get away from her.

She scanned each street one by one, looking for her son. She had no such luck, she couldn't find him anywhere. About two hours had past and still no sign of Henry. She had called Graham and asked him if he saw him, but he said no as well. "Mom", Cataleya called from the back seat of the car.

"Yes dear". Regina answered looking in the rear view mirror.

Cataleya looked down at her hands and answered. "I'm hungry".

Regina hated the way her daughter seemed almost afraid to ask her for food, and to inform her she was hungry. She needed to have a heart to heart with the girl, but right now she couldn't. "Okay". Regina answered. "We will get you breakfast soon. Breakfast is the most important meal after all". Regina changed her rout and headed back home.

* * *

Inside the house she instructed Cataleya to get dressed and brush her teeth and hair, and they would immediately drive over to Grannies for food. Regina put on her business attire, and was ready for the day. She checked Henry's room one last time just to see if he came back home. She was hoping that he was, but when she discovered that it was empty, she headed back down stairs. Cataleya was standing by the door waiting patiently and hungry. "Ready dear?" She asked her. When she was answered with a nod, the two headed out of the house once again.

* * *

At the Diner, Regina gave Cataleya a 50. "What's this for?" She asked in confusion.

"It's for breakfast. I have to go and talk with Miss Swan to see if she knows where Henry is". Regina quickly explained. She walked Cataleya over to the breakfast bar. "Granny, can you watch over my daughter while I am away. Henry is missing, and I need to find him".

Granny gave Regina a funny look that both Regina and Cataleya caught. "Madam Mayor, this is not a daycare, I have customers to attend to, however considering the circumstances I will watch the child for you".

Regina did not like the way Granny spoke to her. She was in her town, and should have been falling head over heels to do as she asked. Regina was pulled out of her thoughts and her glare towards the older woman who was now attending another customer.

"Mom. I don't want to stay here". Cataleya whispered, so only Regina could hear.

"You need to eat, and I have to find Henry. Order whatever you like".

"Are you coming back for me?" Cataleya asked. Deep down she hoped Regina would. She had been trying ever since she got here to make her mother like her. She didn't want to be ignored like she was back at the Sanchez residence.

"Yes. I will be back in like 20 minutes. I have to go". Regina gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and headed out the door to make Emma Swan tell her where her son was.

"Don't worry. She will be back". Cataleya heard someone say from behind her. She turned and noticed it was Ruby.

"Hey Ruby". Cataleya said sadly.

"Hey little one. Would you like to order? You must be starving". Right on cue Cataleya's stomach growled. "I knew it!" Ruby joked, but was meet with silence. It looks like all Regina's kids are sad now-a-days. And this one she just got. "How about some pancakes?" This time she was rewarded with a small nod. "Coming right up".

* * *

After looking for Henry and Miss Swan for about 20 minutes, and but seeing neither one of them, she couldn't help but feel as if the woman kidnapped her son. Finally she called Graham.

"Graham. Have you seen Miss Swan? I think she may have Henry" She spat into the phone as soon as she received a hello. Graham informed her that he brought Emma in last night for drunk driving and damaging property. Regina yelled at him for not informing her of this earlier and headed for the station. When she got there, Miss Swan claimed she had no idea where Henry was but she would help Regina find him. After searching Henry's computer at home, and visiting Miss Blanchard, Henry's teacher classroom, Regina still could not find her son.

She left Miss Swan with an ill-mannered "have a safe trip back to Boston", and knocked a pile of books of the desk just for the fun of it.

* * *

Regina arrived back at the dinner about 3:15pm. She hoped her daughter would not be mad with her for leaving her at the diner for so long. She hoped she understood that she was looking for Henry would could possibly be hurt somewhere. She entered the Diner and looked around and saw her daughter nowhere in sight. Granny was wiping down a table and Regina marched over towards her. "Where is my daughter?" Regina demanded.

"She's with Ruby". Granny threw her rag on the table and placed her hand on her hip. "The child was in here crying. She said you didn't want her just like everyone else".

Regina looked down ashamed. "I do want her, more than anything".

"Don't tell me, tell her". Granny said sternly.

"Where is she now?" Regina asked.

"You should be able to find them at the park. When you see them, tell Ruby to return to the diner, we need to get ready for the dinner rush". Granny picked up her rag and continued scrubbing the table.

* * *

**Author's notes: **

**Thank-you so much for all the positive reviews. Let me know what you think. **

**-Darnez**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina parked across the street from the park, and just like Granny said her daughter was there with Ruby. She quickly got out of the car and crossed the street. When she got close enough, she caught Cataleya's attention and immediately was greeted with a smile. Cataleya started running towards her, but midway she stopped, and wiped her smile away. Regina groaned inwardly and frowned. She was losing her daughter already and it had only been two days.

Regina walked as quickly as she could with her heels on to Cataleya. When she was in arm's length, she immediately pulled the girl into a hug. A hug that wasn't returned. "Cataleya, I'm so sorry. I know that I told you I would be back in 20 minutes, but I lost track of time, looking for Henry, I am really sorry. Please forgive me, please don't shut me out". Regina nearly begged. She pulled away to look Cataleya in the eyes. She could tell that she was having an inner battle on whether to forgive her or not. She could easily read Cataleya, because she was so much like herself. Longing for someone else's love, but never getting it. But the difference was she loved her daughter.

"It's fine. I know you were only looking for Henry, he is your son after all, I'm your daughter but you don't even know me, I know it's not your fault. You thought I was dead so you got a replacement kid". Cataleya shrugged. She couldn't, wouldn't look her mother in the eyes, because as soon as she did she knew she would forgive her, and she would just get hurt again.

Those words broke Regina's heart a little. She didn't want her daughter to feel like she loved Henry more than her. "Cataleya, listen I- "Regina began but was cut off by her phone ringing in her pocket. "I'm sorry dear, I have to take this, it could be about Henry".

Cataleya nodded and backed up returning to wear Ruby was sitting down on the bench. Regina's heart broke as she watched her daughter walk away. "Mayor Mills". She answered into the phone. She listened as the woman Miss Swan informed her that she found Henry and would be dropping him off home. After she ended the call, she felt as if she could put this whole day behind her, maybe she could talk to Henry and get him to stop running from her, and maybe she could get Cataleya to forgive her. "Cataleya, dear, let's go home". She watched as Cataleya rose up from the bench and waved to Ruby, then she followed her to the car.

* * *

When Regina arrived to her Manor, a yellow bug was already parked outside, and she saw Miss Swan and Henry standing on the steps talking. "Henry!" Regina ran over to give him a hug, but like always he pushed her away.

"Get away from me". He pushed the door open which was unlocked.

Regina looked hurt for a moment before she schooled her featured. "Thank-you for finding my son Miss Swan. Now please, stay away from him, do us all a favor and leave".

Emma was about to respond and Cataleya could tell that it wasn't going to be nice. Emma looked at Cataleya, and Regina followed her eyes. "Cataleya please go inside, I will be in, in a moment".

* * *

Cataleya did as she was asked. She walked inside the house and saw Henry looking at her from the top of the stairs. He glared at her before turning and walking to his room. That made Cataleya feel bad, it seemed as if no one liked her, she didn't even do anything to Henry. She convinced herself that it wasn't her, she was a good person. The door opening behind her startled her as she watched Regina walk inside and slam the door. Regina's eyes meet Cataleya's and they immediately softened. She walked over and stood in front of Cataleya. "I'm sorry". She whispered. "Henry, get down here right now".

"Leave me alone!" Henry screamed from in his room.

"Henry! You better get down here this instance, we need to talk about this". Regina said in a voice that no one dared disobeyed. She heard Henry's door open and he came out of his room. "Meet us in the living room". Regina grabbed Cataleya's hand gently and led her into the living room.

They sat down and eventually Henry joined them into the living room. He flopped down on the chair in front of them and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright". Regina begin. "Henry, due to you running away yesterday, then returning and throwing you little temper tantrum, and then running away again today, I never got the opportunity to introduce you to Cataleya properly". Regina looked at Cataleya who was looking at floor. "She is my daughter. Before I adopted you, I gave birth to her". Regina explained. Henry looked Regina in her eyes, and in what seemed like forever, he actually listened to her. "The doctors at the hospital gave me the wrong baby, I took the wrong baby home. 3 days later she died". Regina wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. Every time she thought about this story she became emotional and depressed all over again, that's why she never shared it. "Two days ago, I received a call from child protective services and they informed me that…that my baby girl was still alive". Regina begin sobbing, and that's all it took for Cataleya to forgive her for abandoning her today. Why would someone who cried over her not want her? She scooted over and cuddled into Regina.

"Please don't cry". Cataleya whispered.

Regina didn't want to look weak, so she tried to get her emotions under control before continuing the story. "They asked me if I wanted to keep her". Regina smiled at her daughter. "I told them of course I did. I've always wanted her. I will always want her. Henry, I would like for you to meet your sister Cataleya. Cataleya, I would like for you to meet your brother Henry".

"She is NOT my sister, and YOU is not my mother, Emma is. I want Emma. I choose Emma. You're evil, you've cursed everyone in this town, stole everyone's happiness, why do you think you deserve happiness, when you took everyone else's". Henry yelled at Regina. Cataleya gasped. She was trying really hard to like Henry, but he was making it hard. He had everything, a Mom, her mom who loved him, why didn't he see that?

"That's enough Henry". Regina said sternly. "I don't know where all this is coming from, but you need to stop. You need to stop running away from me".

"I won't stop. As soon as I get the chance, I'm going back to Emma. She's the savior".

_'She's the savior' _Regina repeated in her head. The savior that was supposed to come and break her curse after 28 years. Why didn't Regina realize this earlier? "I don't know that means Henry".

"You do know what it means. You're the evil queen and Emma is Snow White's daughter, my grandmother". Henry was going to keep it a secret that he knew who his adoptive mother really was, but he couldn't resist the urge to shove it in her face that he knew. Regina heard Cataleya giggle beside her. "It's not funny". Henry told her. "You're just as evil as she is. It's all in the book. The evil queen, your mother. The queen of hearts her mother, they are evil. Which means you're evil too. You're the bad guys, my family is the good guys".

"Henry, that's enough". Regina interrupted. "It hurts me that you see me as some evil queen, in a book, that Miss Swan and your teacher has been informing me of. Where is this book anyway?"

"Somewhere you will never find it". Henry crossed his arms over his chest.

Regina starred at Henry for a moment before she addressed him again. "I'm sure you're going to call me an evil queen after I do this, but you're grounded".

"What!" Henry yelled.

"You're grounded for stealing Miss Blanchard's credit card, leaving town without permission, which I would have never given you, and then skipping school today". Regina explained. "This is not how I wanted to spend Cataleya's first day here. I wanted her to feel wanted here, loved here, but I couldn't because I had to leave her, to look for you". Henry looked guilty for a moment. "Grab your coats, we are going out to eat".

* * *

Author's notes:

Before you guys say it, I know that in this story Henry acts like a brat…That was my impression of him on the actual show. He was always mean to Regina. This story is about Regina and Cataleya, so you won't see the nice side of Henry that he shares with everyone else, unless we see him interact with others.

Cataleya reminds me of a young Regina, when she was kind, before her evil queen days. Just a random thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner was…silent. Neither kid said anything. Henry gave Regina evil looks all night, Cataleya starred at her plate. When they returned home, Henry ran to his room right away. Cataleya basically did the same thing. Regina didn't know what to do. She was losing both of her kids. It seemed she already lost Henry. She had to get Miss Swan out of Storybrooke and away from her son.

Regina made some phone calls, one activating a plan to rid Emma Swan from Storybrooke for good. She cleaned up downstairs for a while, she had instructed the kids while they were in the car to take a shower, and get ready for bed. She decided to wait until the following Monday to enroll Cataleya In school.

Making her way upstairs she opened Henry's door and watched a moment as he laid there, asleep. He looked so peaceful. There was no sign of hatred in his face like it was whenever he was awake. She silently closed the door and crossed the hall into Cataleya's room. When she opened it, Cataleya was sitting up in her bed just starring at the wall.

"Cataleya". Regina called out to gain her attention.

"Hi Mom". She said sadly. Regina walked in and closed the door behind her. She sat on the bed next to her daughter.

"Cataleya, I'm glad you're awake. We need to have a chat about what happened earlier".

"We don't have to". She answered. Regina knew that her daughter was only trying to appear strong.

"Yes. We do". Regina said as she grabbed Cataleya's hand holding it. "I'm sorry I left you today. I told you I was coming back but I didn't return when I told you I was. I know how you felt, and I never want you to feel that way again. I just want you to know that I will always love you, and I don't love you less than Henry. If anything, I love you a little more, because of all the things you have been through and overcome. You have had a rough life, Henry has not. All he had to deal with was a strict mother. I just want the best for you both. _Does that make me a bad mother_".

"I don't think you're a bad Mom". Cataleya whispered. Regina smiled at her little girl.

"Dear, you are the sweetest child I have ever encountered. I don't deserve you". Regina said as she brushed some of Cataleya's hair out of her face. "You forgive so easily. That was one thing I was never good at".

"Did something bad happen to you?" Cataleya asked moving closer to Regina.

"Yes. However, it's in the past, and you're my right now". Regina smiled at Cataleya. She couldn't lie to her daughter, not like her mother lied to her, but some things she would keep to herself.

"Can I ask you something Mom?"

"Of course"

"Why do Henry hate you so much, why does he hate me?"

Regina thought about that question, she didn't know why Henry disliked her so much. She loved him, provided for him, cared for him, sure she may be strict, but she was nothing like her mother, who was physically and mentally abusive. "It's just a phase dear. Just…give it time, he will come around".

Cataleya nodded, satisfied with the answer at the moment. "Okay". She yawned and wiped her eyes.

"Looks like someone's sleepy". Regina moved off the bed and pulled the covers back, "Under you go". She instructed playfully. She waited until Cataleya climbed under the covers, then tucked her in. She bent down and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight dear".

"Goodnight Mom".

Regina turned off the lamp near the bed, and begin walking towards the opened bedroom door.

"Mom". Cataleya called out.

"Yes dear?" She paused with her hand on the door knob.

"I really like it here with you". Cataleya admitted as she slowly fail asleep.

"I like you being here". Regina responded before she pulled the bedroom door behind her.

As Regina walked into the hall way her cell phone started vibrating from the inside of her pocket.

"Mayor Mills" She greeted. She listened for a while as explained to her that Mary Margaret Blanchard was in the room with the John Doe, when he showed some brain activity. Regina hung up the phone and set off to her secret Vault to make some fake memories' for a resident named Katherine. She smiled wickedly as her plan came together.

* * *

The next day Regina along with Cataleya dropped Henry off to school. She assumed he would be excited to go because of the field trip his class was taking to visit the hospital. Regina decided that it would be a great time to take her daughter shopping.

"Cataleya. I have enrolled you into school. You start Monday. Today we are going shopping for school clothes, play clothes and formal wear".

"Mom, that sounds really boring". Cataleya replied with a mouth full of Apple cookies she and Regina baked.

"I know dear". Regina admitted. "Please don't talk with your mouth full". Regina put the other cookies in a jar on top of the refrigerator, and walked around the breakfast bar, helping Cataleya off the bar stool. Regina noticed how she, as her mother would say, "coddled" Cataleya, maybe it was because she was a girl and couldn't help being more protective. She noticed the differences between raising Cataleya and raising Henry, the Henry that still loved her. Unlike him Cataleya didn't mind whenever Regina would quickly groom and unruly piece of hair back into place, or when she would tuck her into bed. Regina helped her into her coat on off they went to go shopping.

* * *

After the long shopping trip, and packing her car full of new clothes and shoes, she stopped by the school to pick up Henry. She waited outside the school watching all the kids running to meet their parents, she remembered when Henry used to do the same. Now he slouched slowly and sadly out of the building. "Cataleya, this is the school you will be going to".

"I don't want to go to school".

"Why?" Regina turned to look at her daughter in the back seat.

Cataleya shrugged. "I don't make any friends. No one ever likes me". Cataleya admitted.

"The kids here are different".

"No they are not Mom. Even Henry don't like me".

"Listen. Sometimes people are not going to like you, and that's their problem not yours". Regina reached back and tucked a hair behind Cataleya's ear.

"I just don't want to be alone". Cataleya said sadly. "That's how I was at my old school. No one talked to me".

"You will never be alone, we will always have each other". Regina smiled at her daughter. She turned back around as she noticed Henry approaching her window. She rolled down the window prepared to ask him why he was not getting in the car.

"Mom, I heard that a couple of kids in my class was going to the arcade after school, can I go?"

"It's may I, and you're grounded".

"Please Mom. Dr. Hopper says that I need to hang out with kids my own age if I want to make friends".

Regina thought about it for a moment, neither one of her kids had friends. She supposed that this would be a good opportunity for them to meet other kids. "Alright, you may go. I will drop you off, and pick you up at 6:30. I have a couple of things to do this afternoon anyhow".

"Thanks Mom". Henry said with a smile. It was the first time in a long time that he smiled at her. He got into the backseat with Cataleya. He didn't even acknowledge her.

Regina drove the short distance to arcade, and watched as Henry jumped out of the car. "Hold up".

Henry groaned and turned back to Regina.

"Cataleya is going with you". Regina demanded. "This is the perfect time for the two of you to make friends".

"Mom, I don't want her to go with me". Henry whispered to his mother, even though Cataleya heard him.

"I don't want to go anyway". Cataleya said sadly. Henry looked at her and felt bad for making her sad. He didn't mean to he just had somewhere else to be for operation Cobra, this was just a cover story.

"Then, you're not allowed to go. You will go home with me, and do homework". Regina responded.

"Fine". Henry said.

"Mom, I don't want to go". Cataleya whined. "I want to stay with you".

"No, you're going, this will be good for you. Trust me, everything is going to be okay, you are going to go in there, and have fun". Regina reached in her purse and retrieved two twenties from her purse handing one of them to Henry, and the other to Cataleya. "Go have fun you two. I will pick you up at exactly 6:30pm".

Cataleya did not want to go, but she figured maybe her mother was right, maybe everything would be okay. She waved to her mother as she followed Henry inside.

* * *

Cataleya

Cataleya followed Henry around, she noticed that he looked like he was nervous, he kept glancing up at the clock, like he to be somewhere.

"Look, you don't have to follow me around, go have fun or eat or something". Henry told her.

"Okay". Cataleya responded. She could tell that something was up with Henry. She didn't want to be a part of whatever he was planning on doing. She didn't want to get in trouble, she had to be good so her Mother would want to keep her.

She walked over to the small food booth inside the arcade, looking at the different options. She decided to get a slice of pizza and a coke so she stood there and waited in line.

"Hey, I haven't seen you here before". She heard someone say from behind her. She turned around and noticed that a girl was smiling back at her.

"Yeah, I just moved here. My name is Cataleya".

"Oh, I've heard of you, you're the Mayor's new kid".

"Um…kindof". Cataleya shrugged.

"I'm Grace by the way. I'm in Henry's class".

"Oh". Cataleya answered.

"So, are you adopted like Henry?" Paige couldn't help but ask. Looking at Cataleya she couldn't help but notice how much she looked like the Mayor, she just looked nicer and more approachable.

"No, I'm not adopted. She's my real Mom".

"Oh, that's cool". Grace nodded. The line moved up a little. "Hey, do you want to hang out with me today?"

"Sure". Cataleya smiled. Maybe her mom was right after all.

Regina

Regina quickly folded, hung up and put away all of Cataleya's new clothes and shoes. She wondered how her little girl was doing. It was so hard to let her go today, but she knew it was for the best. Then she got a horrible idea, what if letting her go was a mistake. What if she found someone that she loved more than her, like Henry found Emma? What if someone wanted to take her away? She couldn't let that happen. She wouldn't let that happen. Placing the last box of new shoes into the closet, she headed into her bedroom where she last left her purse to make sure the new memories she had for Katherine was bottled up. Confirming, she smiled to herself, checked her watch, and headed to Katherine's house.

Cataleya

Cataleya and Grace was getting alone pretty well. Grace, was telling her all about the students, and teachers. Cataleya was curious, Grace was telling her how nice everyone was, but it didn't make sense that Henry didn't have any.

"What do you think about Henry?" Cataleya asked.

Grace thought that was a weird question. Wasn't henry her brother? "Um…he's okay I guess, he never really talked, and now he is going around trying to convince everyone that they are fairytale characters from a book Miss Blanchard gave him". Grace shook her head and laughed.

"Yeah, he has mentioned that to me too". Cataleya admitted. She didn't feel right talking about Henry while he wasn't here so she decided to change the story. "So, what do you all do for fun around here, besides this arcade?"

"We have a movie theater, a bowling alley, hanging out at the ice-cream parlor is fun too". Grace explained as she placed a fry in her mouth. "Hey, I know. You should come over my house tomorrow night for a sleepover". Grace said excitedly.

"Really?" Cataleya asked. She smiled. No one had ever invited her anywhere.

"Totally, you're really cool, I think we will be great friends. I have to ask my mom, but she will say yes, she is really nice".

"I have to ask my Mom, if it's okay too". Cataleya agreed.

Grace pulled out a cell phone, and Cataleya looked on in envy. She had a phone! Grace held up a finger as she called her Mother.

Regina

Adding memories to Katherine had been easy. All Regina had to do was, pour the bottle inside Katherine's tea while she wasn't looking. Soon as she swallowed the first drop, she was crying over her missing husband.

"Katherine, I'm here to let you know, I found your husband David".

"Did you really?" Katherine jumped up out of her seat. "Where is he?"

"In the hospital, come on I'll take you".

Cataleya

"My Mom said it was okay, she said she will call your Mom and ask if it's okay later tonight".

"Cool". Cataleya said.

"Yeah, let's go play some games now".

"Okay".

Regina

Regina followed Katherine as she ran into the hospital. She walked as fast as her heels would let her. When they reached the correct floor, Regina first laid eyes on Mary Margaret pressed up against the door, watching the doctor inside try to control the patient. Then she noticed Emma Swan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asked Emma.

"I was going to ask you the same thing Madam Mayor". Emma scoffed.

Regina saw a small head peak from behind Emma, and heard Mary Margaret ask "Who is that" as Katherine ran into the room screaming "David"

"Henry!" Regina walked up and yanked Henry's arm.

"Hey!" Emma said when she saw what Regina did.

Regina ignored her. "Henry you told me you was going to be at arcade, did you lie to me?" Henry did not say anything. He just looked down at his shoes. "Where is Cataleya?"

"At the arcade". Henry answered.

"You left her alone?" Regina was livid. Her work here was done. She stopped Mary Margaret and David from getting together by bring Katherine into the picture. "Let's go Henry". She gentle pushed him towards the exit.

"Wait". Henry announced. "I have to grab my bag". He ran back over to the chair and started whispering something to Mary Margaret.

"Since I can't keep you from my son Miss Swan, I will keep my son from you". Emma didn't say anything she just remained silent. "Let's go Henry". Regina called out and started walking towards the door knowing he would follow.

* * *

Regina was livid. She did not talk to Henry at all during the trip to the arcade, and he didn't seem to mind. She couldn't believe that he would leave her like that, she was only in Storybrooke for three days. Regina had not gave her, her number. She did not know how to get home. She didn't know anyone here besides herself and Henry except Ruby. Regina trusted Henry with Cataleya, and he let her down. She rushed not knowing whether her little girl was lost somewhere, or afraid. When they arrived at the arcade Regina rushed in. She did not even wait for Henry to get out of the car.

As soon as she entered the arcade she called out "Cataleya". All the kids inside who heard her, turned to look at Regina.

"Yes Mom". Regina turned to her left and saw Cataleya who ran into her arms. "Hey Mom, I thought you weren't coming until 6:30".

"Are you alright dear". Regina looked the little girl over to make sure she was not injured.

"Mom". Cataleya whined, but secretly loved how her mother was worrying about her. It was the complete opposite of what her old life was. "I'm fine". Cataleya placed her hand in Regina's and pulled her towards the table she was sitting at. "Mom, this is Grace. Can I sleepover her house tomorrow night, please". She begged. Regina looked at the other little girl who was smiling at her. "Her mom said it was okay, and that she would call you later to talk about it".

"I need to think about it okay". Regina hugged Cataleya again tightly. She couldn't believe how worried she was a moment ago, and how relieved she felt now.

"Oh, um…I don't know where Henry is Mom, I haven't seen him for a while". Cataleya looked around the arcade, but spotted Henry standing in front of the door. "Oh, there he is".

"Dear, Henry left you here, all alone. I found him at the hospital with Miss Swan, he lied to me about wanting to come here".

"Oh…" Cataleya said, looking at Grace who shrugged.

"Come on, let's go home". Regina said smoothing down her daughter hair.

"Mom, I want to stay and play games with Grace some more. Please".

Regina smiled. "I'm sorry sweetie, we have to go home, Henry is in trouble for lying to me, and ditching you".

Cataleya looked down with a sigh. "Okay Mom" Cataleya was disappointed, it seemed Henry ruined everything. "Bye Grace, I'll see you later".

"Bye Cataleya".

Regina held her daughter's hand as they walked out of the arcade together, Henry right behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night…

Regina, Cataleya, and Henry ate dinner and they all went their separate ways. Henry ran into his room, and shut the door. Cataleya not sure of what to do, went to hers, leaving Regina alone to clean up the mess from Dinner.

After clean-up was complete Regina made her rounds to the check on the children. It was Saturday so she allowed an extra hour past normal bedtime. She walked inside Henry's room first, this time he was reading a comic book. "Henry, I think we should talk about what happened earlier today, don't you?" Regina asked as she leaned against the now close door.

"No". Henry answered not looking up from his comic.

"Why did you lie to me Henry?" Regina ignored his answer. "You know I don't want you around Emma Swan. I don't know why you see me as this…Evil Queen, but this behavior has to stop".

Henry rolled his eyes from behind his comment book, but choose not to respond.

"I hope you understand that you are grounded for a whole month". Regina demanded, as she exited Henry's room. She was very angry with him for leaving Cataleya like that.

Regina was about to check on Cataleya before her phone started ringing. With a sigh she answered. "Hello, Mayor Mills".

_"Hello Madam Mayor. This is Tracy, I am Grace's mom". _

"Oh yes, my daughter told me that you might call". Regina said in a dry voice. She was not looking forward to letting her little girl go, even if it was for only a night.

_"Yes, I would love to have Cataleya over for a sleepover with my Grace. I was wondering if you would allow it."_ The woman on the other line spoke.

Regina thought long and hard about it. "I…I suppose it would be okay, she is really looking forward to it". That was really hard for Regina to admit.

_"Great. Can you drop her off around 5pm tomorrow so that she can eat dinner with us?"_ Tracy asked.

"Yes, see you tomorrow afternoon". Regina quickly added before she hung up the phone and walked into Cataleya's room.

"Hi Mom". She greeted as she noticed Regina walking in.

"Hello dear". Regina walked over to the bed and sat beside Cataleya. "Are you ready for bed? Did you brush your teeth?" Regina asked and Cataleya simply nodded. "I see you didn't brush your hair". Regina noted as she ran her fingers through Cataleya's long dark hair, which was tangled.

"I forgot". Cataleya shrugged.

Regina stood and retrieved the brush off of the dresser, when she returned to the bed, Cataleya turned away from Regina so that she could brush her hair. "Your hair is very pretty". Regina complemented.

Cataleya giggled. "It's exactly like your hair Mom".

"Yes, I know". Regina smiled. "I'm referring to how long it is. I used to wear my hair long when I was younger".

Cataleya nodded. "What was you like when you was my age Mom?"

Regina set the brush down when she was finished with brushing Cataleya's hair, and started a braid. She couldn't help it, she remembered how she used to style her hair when she was younger, before she became the evil queen. "I was a lot like you at your age". Regina replied honestly, thinking about her childhood days back at her parents Castle. Like her daughter all she wanted was to be loved. "But, that was a long time ago dear".

"Oh". Cataleya nodded, thinking about how old her "Can I sleep with you tonight Mom?"

Regina wondered why for the last two morning she woke up with Cataleya in her bed. "Don't you think you should get used to your own bed dear?"

"I guess so". Cataleya replied sadly.

"Sweetie". Regina paused. She has never called anyone Sweetie before, not even Henry. "You can sleep with me, I'm just wondering why you rather not sleep in your own bed".

"I have bad dreams at night". Cataleya whispered.

"Would you like to share?"

Cataleya thought about it. She trusted her Mom, she should be able to tell her anything right? "I have dreams that you leave me again, and I'm all alone, In my dreams I'm by myself, but when I sleep with you, I don't have them".

"Cataleya, you know that I wouldn't leave you right?" Regina finished the braid and tied it off with a band that was on the nightstand. "We will always have each other".

"Promise?"

"I promise". Regina admitted. "Oh, I almost forgot, I have something to tell you". Cataleya looked at Regina expectantly. "Grace's mother called me, to talk about the sleepover tomorrow".

"Can I go?"

"Yes dear".

"Really?" Cataleya smiled. "Thanks mom". She gave Regina a hug for letting her go to her first sleepover.

* * *

Saturday Morning started off quickly, Regina fed the kids and made sure they were dressed for the day. She had somewhere to be that morning, and was leaving them alone. She stood in the front door as she issued out orders. "I have a Saturday council meeting today. I will be back around 4:30 to drop you off at your sleepover". Regina told Cataleya. "Henry, you're grounded, you know what that means don't you".

"Yes to homework, no to video games". Henry said dryly.

"Yes, and under no circumstances are you to leave this house". Regina replied sternly. "Katherine will be here to check on you guys, you both should be responsible enough to stay out of trouble. I will see you later". Regina went to hug Henry goodbye, but he was already making his way up the stairs. Cataleya gave Regina a hug, and off she went.

* * *

Regina 

Regina arrived at the bed and breakfast, and like every Saturday she meet up with Graham. She felt bad for leaving her kids, but she needed this time. She needed this.

"Hello Graham". She greeted as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her, walking and sitting down on the bed next to him. He immediately moved closer and waited for instructions like he always did.

"Madam Mayor". He acknowledged.

"Is there anything, you would like to report to me while I am here? Any new news on Miss Swan?"

"No, none". He said in disinterest, as he leaned in to kiss her neck. She pulled away.

"Graham, you know how this works, you don't do anything without my permission".

Graham sighed. "Regina, why do everything have to be on your terms? We have been at this for…well ever since I can remember". Graham said. Regina was shocked. He had never questioned her before. What had gotten into him? She wondered.

* * *

Cataleya

Cataleya sat on the couch in the family room watching T.V. Being stuck in the house was extremely boring. Something caught her eye outside the house. She walked over to the window and looked outside, her eyes widened as she saw Henry dusting some leaves off his clothes and running away from the house. She sighed, and went back to watching cartoons.

* * *

Regina

"What has gotten into you?" Regina asked as she glared at Graham. "I thought you knew your place?"

"Regina, I have something to ask you".

Regina raised her eyebrow, and wondered what was going on. Everyone was acting different. She knew It was because of Emma Swan. Ever since she arrived things have been messed up. "What?"

"That little girl that is living with you. Henry told me that she is your biological daughter, and he told me what happened. Is she…is she mine, is she my daughter?"

"No". Regina replied a little too quickly. "She's mine, and mine alone".

"We both know that is not true". Graham admitted. "If I have to get a lawyer to help me determine whether or not she's my daughter, I will. If that is my child, I want to be in her life".

Regina saw red. All felt like Graham was trying to take her daughter away. Emma was after Henry, and now Graham was after her daughter. She would have to come up with a plan to get rid of them both. "Listen, you will stay away from MY daughter. She is MINE". Regina quickly stood gathering her purse and slammed the door on her way out.

* * *

Regina arrived back home, minutes later. One thing about storybrooke, everything was in short distance to each other. Regina opened the door, and the house was silent. That wasn't unexpected. She suspected Henry was in his room, and Cataleya was watching T.V. She was right as she rounded the corner of the family room and noticed Cataleya on the floor super close to the T.V watching cartoons, and eating apple cookies had placed on top of the refrigerator. She watched for a moment as Cataleya nibbled on a cookie, and giggled at the cartoons on the T.V. She smiled. She didn't want to share this kid with anyone.

"Cataleya". Regina greeted softly.

Cataleya jumped, but relaxed when she noticed that it was only Regina. "Mom, I didn't realize that you were back".

"Yes, the meeting was over sooner than expected". Regina lied. There was no meeting, but she couldn't tell her daughter that she was meeting to have an affair with the town's sheriff "AKA" Cataleya's father.

"Oh". Cataleya answered. "Regina walked into the room to pick up the opened cookie jar. "Mooom". She whined in protest.

"You're going to ruin your lunch sweetie". Regina explained. "How many have you had anyway?"

Cataleya giggled. "A whole lot". She admitted.

Regina shook her head. "Where's Henry".

Cataleya stopped smiling and looked up at Regina, She didn't want to tell on Henry, and didn't have to. Regina got her answer from the look on her daughter's face.

"He left". Regina replied with her hand on her hips. "Great". She couldn't trust Henry, she didn't know what to do, and nothing she tried worked, the kid had to be watched 24/7. She decided that from now on, she would have to get Henry a babysitter.

"Are we going to look for him?" Cataleya asked Regina.

Regina thought for a moment, she didn't want to drag Cataleya on another Henry search, it seemed they were doing a lot of that lately. "I"- Regina began but was cut off by a loud bang that made everything in the manor shake. Cataleya jumped up and ran to Regina.

"Mom, what was that?"

"I don't know". Regina admitted as she hugged her daughter. It felt like an earthquake. She received a text from her phone and quickly read it. "There's a sink hole down by the old mine, Come on dear, let's go".

* * *

Regina and Cataleya walked over to where Sheriff Graham was. She wanted her daughter to stay in the car, but Cataleya insisted that she was scared and wanted to stay with Regina. When Graham noticed the child holding Regina's hand he studied her face for a moment, Regina noticed to unknowingly pulled Cataleya closer to her. "Sheriff. Would you like to update me on the problem?"

"Um…yeah, I arrived-"Graham began but was cut off by Regina who was now talking to Emma.

"Miss Swan. You may give me back my son, and leave, you are not wanted here". Regina used her other free hand to grab a hold to Henry's.

"Actually, I'm deputy now". Emma Swan said proudly.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I hired her yesterday. It was in the budget". Graham quickly added.

"You hired a new deputy without running it by me first?"

"Well, you told me I could hire extra a deputy, you didn't say who it had to be, and Miss Swan is highly qualified". He argued.

"I Doubt being a felon qualifies you to be a deputy". Regina replied smartly.

"Hey!" Emma protested.

Graham quickly came to her defense. "It was my choice, and I stand by it. Emma is a good deputy".

Regina was livid. She noticed Graham once again looking at Cataleya, and felt a wave of jealousy hit her. It was different from what she felt whenever Henry would smile at Emma the way he used to her, before he begin naming her the evil queen. This was different. Cataleya was Regina's, and only Regina's. She had to keep her daughter away from Graham. "Sheriff, deputy, make sure you seal this off properly. Give me a call when this is all taken care of".

"But if you seal it off, we won't be able to find out what's down there". Henry whined to Emma.

Regina pulled both children along with her, leaving the scene.

* * *

Regina stood outside of Tracy's residence, holding Cataleya's hand. The little girl was practically bouncing with excitement. Regina had called Katherine to babysit Henry while she was away from home, he didn't like that, but she had to make sure he actually did as he was supposed to. Henry could not be trusted.

"Now, Cataleya, I want you to be on your best behavior". Regina ordered. "Listen to Tracy, and if you need me for anything, call right away. You remember my number, correct".

"Yeah Mom". Cataleya answered excitedly, while she knocked on the door. Regina had spent almost an hour making Cataleya remember Regina's cell number, Regina's home number, and their address. Even though every citizen in the town had the Mayor's personal contact information, Regina wanted to make sure her daughter could contact her if need be.

"Did you pack everything you need?" Regina asked quickly as she heard footsteps approaching the door. Regina couldn't believe she actually felt nervous.

"Relax Mommy. You packed my bag remember?" Cataleya smiled at Regina. "Everything will be okay, and I promise I will call you".

"Hello". Greeted Tracy as she opened the door. "Please come in".

Cataleya wondered why Mrs. Tracy and Grace looked nothing alike. "Thank-you for having me". She said.

"Oh, you're just cute as a button". Tracy coed.

"Hey Cataleya, I'm glad you came, come on". Grace entered the room, and pulled Cataleya away, and into her room.

"Bye Mom". Cataleya called back.

"So, is there anything you will like to tell me?" Tracy asked once they were alone.

"Excuse me". Regina asked confused.

"I'm just wondering if Cataleya is allergic to anything, or if there is anything she is not allowed to have, any special instructions."

"Oh, I see. No". Regina replied shaking her head. She studied everything that was on her daughter's file. Every school she has ever been to, every time she visited the hospital, every cavity… "I just…I want you to take good care of my daughter". Regina replied.

"She's safe with me". Tracy responded with a smile…

Regina looked back down the hall her daughter disappeared down. Everything inside her was screaming for her to go and retrieve her daughter and never let her out of her sight again, but Cataleya needed this. She needed friends her own age. With a sigh Regina exited the home and sat in her Mercedes. She started the car but didn't pull off. She rolled down the window and just sat there, watching the house...She wasn't strong enough to leave.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews and comments!**

**If you haven't noticed, the story line is changing slightly because of Cataleya's presence. :) Update coming soon :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina

Regina sat out in her heated car, parked outside the house she left her daughter in. She thought about going in and getting her many, many times. It took everything in her to drive away after 2 hours of waiting for the door to open. Eventually she decided it would be best to go home and stop torturing herself starring at the closed door.

* * *

Cataleya

Dinner had been nice. Grace's mom Mrs. Tracy had fixed the two of them Chicken strips, macaroni and cheese, and chocolate milkshakes. Cataleya decided that was her new favorite meal, she knew her mom would never fix her that for dinner, her mom was all about vegetables, and baked, or broiled healthy food. She decided to savor the moment. After dinner, the girls showered, and they watched Disney movies.

"Hey, Cataleya" Grace called her friend that was laying down next to her in a mountain of pillows, eating buttered pop-corn.

"Yeah?"

"According to Henry, that's your Mom…The evil Queen". Grace replied dramatically as she smiled at her friend in a playful way.

Cataleya rolled her eyes, and threw a popcorn at the other girl, as she turned her attention back to the Disney movie Snow White. "Please. I take offense to that. My mom is very pretty, and does not look like a witch, she wouldn't be jealous of anyone and she is not an old lady with a hunched back and giant mole". Cataleya giggled.

Grace giggled in response. "Hey, don't blame me, that's all Henry. He's the one who keep telling everyone that's your mom".

"Yeah, he thinks I'm evil too". Cataleya shrugged.

"You're like the nicest person I have ever met, Cataleya"

"My mom said the same thing to me the other day. I really like it here. I'm making friends already".

Grace fake pouted. "Friends? But I'm your favorite friend right?"

Cataleya giggled again. "Hmmmm…it's between you and Henry, but I think I'll choose you. Henry doesn't like me anyway".

Grace shrugged, "His lost, let's promise to be best friends".

Cataleya smiled. "Okay". She had never had a best friend before. She had never had a friend before. She turned her attention back to the movie in front of her.

* * *

Regina

Regina slumped in her manor. The first thing she noticed was Katherine sitting at the breakfast bar, reading a book.

"How's henry" Regina greeted as soon as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Regina". She called out. "Henry's in his room upstairs, he was down here talking to me, but when he heard you pull up he ran upstairs"

_'Geez, thanks Katherine. You could have left that part out' _ "Yes, I'm not his favorite person these days".

"Just give it time, he will come around" Katherine replied sitting the book down on the bar, and giving Regina her undivided attention.

"I don't know, it's like every day he pushes me further and further away. It's like I don't even know my son anymore, it's like he's someone entirely different". Regina explained as she placed her keys on the counter and poured herself some cider, and gathering another glass for Katherine. Regina did not know why she was telling Katherine all of this, she should have simply sent her home, but she needed distracting from the pain she felt in her chest from when she left her baby girl. Maybe focusing on her declining relationship with Henry would distract her. A _distraction. _Regina remembered that, that was what Henry was a first. A simple distraction from her loss of Daniella, but it wasn't Daniella, it was Cataleya. Cataleya her baby girl. Now, she loved Henry, but she didn't want to admit he was slowly breaking her heart each day, but as he broke it Cataleya fixed it. She needed her daughter.

"It's just a phase. All children goes through a period in time when they resent their parents. It's all a part of life". Katherine replied after she sipped some Cider. "This is the best apple cider I have ever tasted"

_'All children? Will Cataleya hate me too' _"I hope that's not true, I don't want Cataleya to go through that phase, I don't want her to hate me"

"You know, I think that kid may be an exception. Cataleya absolutely adores you"

Regina smiled. Maybe there was hope.

* * *

Cataleya

4.5 Movies later, Cataleya opened her eyes lazily as she glanced up at the clock. It read 2:15am. Next to her Grace laid asleep. They had watched Movie, after Movie. Stopping only to get more pop-corn, or go to the bathroom. She looked around the room, there was popcorn everywhere on the floor, Cataleya knew her mother would have a heart attack if she messed up the living room at her house. She giggled at the thought. She could imagine Regina standing in the door way with her hands on her hips, ready to scold her for the mess, insisting she clean it up. Most kids wouldn't like that situation but Cataleya would, it's was nice to have someone actually care, actually notice what you did, to actually notice that you exist. The thought made her miss her mom. It made her miss her dearly, she wanted her mom, and she wanted her now. She couldn't help the tears that fell. She felt alone again. Eventually she fell asleep.

* * *

The next day - Regina

Regina watched Henry shovel food down his throat. Dr. Hopper offered to take Henry along with him to the pier and for some ice-cream. Henry was grounded but Regina decided it would be good for Henry to be around a man. She hardly considered Hopper a man, but he was the closest "Man" she trusted with Henry. She didn't want her son anywhere near Graham or Emma. Those two could crawl under a rock and die, they were a threat to her and her relationship with her children.

* * *

Cataleya

Cataleya put on her clothes for the day, and she and Grace sat at the table eating pancakes. She practically hummed as the sugar filled syrup entered her body. Tracy laughed. "Cataleya, I take it as if you like your breakfast?" Cataleya nodded.

"It's really good". Cataleya responded eating another bite.

"I'm glad you like it doll". Tracy smiled.

"Mom". Grace called out with a mouth full of food. "Is it okay if I have a sleep over with Cataleya next weekend? We had so much fun, and she's my best friend". Grace smiled at Cataleya.

"Sure, if it's okay with her Mom". Tracy responded after she considered for a moment. The mayor wasn't the nicest person, and it was no secret that her son was unhappy and hated her, but after meeting the mayor, and seeing how kind she was to her daughter, Tracy formed her own opinion and decided she could trust Regina with her child.

"My mom will be okay with it, she's super nice". Cataleya smiled a smile that reached her eyes. Tracy smiled. If Regina was that bad, why would her daughter speak so fondly of her?

* * *

Regina

After Henry left Regina stopped by a store and picked her daughter up a gift, which was really for both of them. She smiled as she placed it in her purse and drove off to pick up her daughter. She was nervous and happy at seeing her child again.

* * *

Cataleya

Cataleya watched out the window as she counted down the time until she saw her Mom again, she had a lot of fun at Grace's home, but she missed her Mom.

She bounced up and down next to Grace as she saw her Mom's black Mercedes drive into the driveway. Grace laughed. "I'm never that excited to see my Mom". Cataleya just smiled at her and waited until Tracy opened the door.

* * *

Regina

Regina parked into the driveway and opened the car grabbing her purse and walking up the sidewalk. The front door opened and Cataleya ran out with her arms stretched out.

"MOM!" Cataleya ran to Regina who held her arms out to embrace her daughter, they both wore matching smiles. "Mom, I missed you!"

Regina rose and felt Cataleya's arms tighten around her neck and her legs tighten around her waist. "I missed you to". Regina whispered and kissed her daughter. She noticed Tracy at the doorway, with Grace. She didn't put her daughter down, she held her as she walked over to the pair. "Thank-you for having Cataleya over dear"

"It was a pleasure having her. She is so sweet". Tracy replied.

"Mom" Cataleya started. "Can Grace come to our house next weekend for a sleepover?"

Regina smiled. She smiled because her daughter said OUR house instead of your house, she smiled because her daughter had a friend, she smiled because her daughter wanted her to come over with the conscious knowledge that she would be around Regina. Henry never invited anyone over. Even group projects where done at the other kid's home. "Of course she can, if it's okay with Tracy"

"Of course. Grace would love that!" Tracy announced.

Regina placed Cataleya on the ground so that she could hug Grace goodbye. "Bye, I'll see you next week at school" Grace said goodbye.

Everyone said their goodbyes and then it was time to go home.

* * *

Later that day

Regina and Cataleya sat at Grannies and ate their lunch. Cataleya looked down in disgust and the pile of broccoli her mother ordered for her. The grilled cheese she ordered already in her stomach.

"We're not leaving until you eat that" Regina said sternly. "I want you to grow up healthy and strong. You'll always be my baby, but I want you to be healthy".

"Mommy" Cataleya whined. She knew Regina liked when she called her that. So when she wanted something, or didn't want to do something, she learned that it was best to use that term.

"How about this. Eat one piece, and I'll give you the gift I have for you".

"Really?" Cataleya asked already chewing on the green bush. She was surprised. It actually tasted good. When she was done with that one she ate another.

Regina smiled. She reached in her bag and placed the unwrapped item on the table. Cataleya looked over her eyes widening as she noticed the pink faux diamond incrusted cell phone. "Wow"- Cataleya started but stopped when she almost started choking on the broccoli she didn't finish chewing her food.

"Oh dear" Regina stood and quickly placed a hand on her daughters back as she controlled herself.

"I'm fine Mom". Cataleya replied. She swallowed the last piece of broccoli carefully as she pushed the rest away and grabbed her cell phone. "I love this" Cataleya hugged the phone to her chest. She pulled it back as she pressed the power button. The phone asked if she would like to create a wallpaper now. Cataleya gasped.

"What is it, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Mom. I'm just excited! I have to add a wallpaper now, come" Cataleya motioned for her Mom to come closer. "Hey Ruby". She called the waitress who was cleaning a nearby table. "Can you take our picture?"

"Um, yeah, sure". Ruby walked over, tucking the cloth in her apron, she grabbed the cell phone and examined it. "Wow, this thing is cute. They don't cell these in Storybrooke, or else I would have one"

Regina smiled. It was ordered and rush delivered to the store, after Henry left Cataleya by herself at the arcade Regina made up her mind up to get her one. The thought to get Henry one never crossed her mind, as he did not deserve to be rewarded for his bad behavior, maybe after seeing Cataleya getting a cell phone he would be nicer.

"I know it's cool, huh?" Cataleya giggled. She hugged Regina. "Mom Smile" She whispered through her teeth. Regina did as she asked smile reaching her eyes, she was happy he baby girl was so happy. Ruby counted to 3 and snapped the picture.

"Cute" Ruby smiled handing the phone over. "I have to go before Granny notices I'm not working" Ruby waved goodbye.

"Mom, it's so cute" Cataleya saved the photo as her wallpaper and handed Regina the phone.

Regina took the phone and looked at the picture. She smiled. She quickly sent the photo to her phone and saved herself as a contact. She listed herself as Mommy. She looked the photo over, and smiled brightly. She never looked so happy. When she looked in the mirror, no matter what there was always something else. Anger, Sadness, Regret, pain, misery, loss, this time she saw happiness and there was no doubt in her mind who was the cause of it.

Her Princess.


	8. Chapter 8

Cataleya

Cataleya couldn't help herself. She spent all night playing on her new phone even after Regina instructed her to go to bed. She was scared as well, even thought she wouldn't admit it. She was pretty sure when her mom informed her that she was going to be enrolled in school, it meant that she was going to be starting school in the morning. She was nervous about school, and excited about her cell phone.

The next morning...

Regina woke both her children up for breakfast early Monday morning.

"Cataleya, you look lovely in your uniform. Would you like me to do your hair?" Regina asked her daughter as she watched her pick at the omelet on her plate. "It's your first day, you should look your best" Regina eyed how Cataleya's hair appeared to be wild, It was as if she did not comb it at all.

"Sure Mom" Cataleya sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie? Is something the matter?" Regina asked with concern. She ignored how Henry rolled his eyes when she asked Cataleya that question.

"I'm nervous about going to school, what if no one like me?"

"No one's going to like you because your Mom is evil. Everyone here is good, and good does not like evil. You're evil" Henry spoke around a mouth full of eggs.

"Henry!" Regina scolded. "That's not true, and not nice, I want you to apologize to your sister" Regina demanded.

Henry eyed the sparkling cell phone that sat between himself and Cataleya. "And I want to go live with Emma"

"Henry" Regina called.

"No, It's okay Mom" Cataleya shrugged. "I'm done with my breakfast, can you do my hair now please?" She held her hand out to Regina

* * *

Cataleya looked into the rear view mirror at her hair. It was half up and half down. Her Mom undid, and re-did the ponytail at least 5 times that morning after breakfast. She said she wanted it to be perfect. Henry ran into his room after breakfast and stayed there until it was time to leave for school.

Once at school Henry ran straight to his teacher, a lady with short brunette hair. She looked over at Regina and Cataleya, and waved to them both. Cataleya waved back to be polite but Regina simply ignored her as she lead Cataleya inside the school by her hand.

"This is principal Ross, Cataleya. If you have any problems while you are at school tell him, and he will call me in my office, or you can call me" Regina explained.

"Okay Mom"

The principal smiled at Cataleya and handed her a sheet of paper with a name and room number on it. "You will be in Mrs. Dunn's class. She is a very popular teacher and all the kids just love her, you will fit right in"

Regina smiled and looked at Cataleya expectantly. "Thank you"

* * *

"Mom, you didn't have to walk with me to class, I will be fine"

"I know sweetie, It's just that every year since...you know, I've missed all the times I didn't get to walk you to class on your first day" Regina replied.

Cataleya smiled. "I love you Mom" Cataleya gave Regina a hug.

Regina wanted to cry, but she didn't want to upset her daughter. "I love you too" She tightened the hug, and didn't want to let go. "Now, go on and have a wonderful day. I will pick you up after school okay?"

"Okay Mom"

* * *

So far the day was going great for Cataleya, the teacher was nice, and funny, there was about 10 kids in Cataleya's class and she found that strange, but other than that, everything else was okay.

"Hey, I'm Chloe, and this is Clara" A girl who shared the table where Cataleya was sitting at responded.

"Hey, I'm Cataleya"

"Cool name"

"Thanks, hey are you two twins?"

"Yeah, but I'm the cute one" Chloe joked and received a punch in the arm from her sister.

"And I'm Alex Seymore" A boy from the table besides them scooted over and held a hand out for Cataleya. She shook his hand and smiled. "Say, you look familiar, have we met before?"

Cataleya shook her head. "No"

"She looks like her Mom, Mayor Mills. That's why you think you have seen her before" Chloe rolled her eyes as she answered. "Can you go back to your own table?"

"Hey, I'm just trying to get to know the new kid" He said before he scooted up to their table. He brought his work sheet they were working on with him.

"So, Cataleya, I'm dying to know, what's it like having the Mayor as your Mom?"

Cataleya shrugged. "It's cool. My mom is nice"

All three of the other kids shared a surprised look. "Really?" Clara spoke for the first time. "Your brother Henry tells everyone that she is mean, evil even"

"He just says that because he gets in trouble with her all the time, he skips school a lot" Cataleya explained.

"Your right about that. There he goes now" Chloe giggled. The four kids looked out the window and giggled, as they saw Henry cutting across the school playground, but they quickly sat down when they heard the teacher clear her throat from behind them.

"Sorry Mrs. Dunn" Clara told the teacher as they all took their seats.

"Let's finish this worksheet" Chloe insisted.

"I'm already finished" Cataleya replied.

"Wow, really? It's only been 10 minutes, minus the 5 we spent talking, how did you finish so fast, I won't be finished until lunch time" Clara said in Aw.

"Are you a nerd?" Alec asked as he sized Cataleya. "Your to cute to be a nerd, I mean-" but it was too late, the twins already heard it.

They started to giggle, and Cataleya smiled, as they started teasing her about Alec. Alec turned back to his table embarrassed.

* * *

After school Cataleya walked out to meet her Mom, and a pouting Henry.

"Hey Mom, hi Henry" Cataleya greeted.

"Hey sweetie, how was school"

Chloe and Clara walked up behind Cataleya, they surprised her as they spoke. "Cataleya has a boyfriend"

"Shhh...I do not have a boyfriend" Cataleya playfully hit her friend.

Regina raised an eyebrow and ignored what her daughter said. "Really?"

"No mom"

"Mayor Mills!" Someone called out. They all turned to look at Miss Blanchard who was waving her over.

Regina sighed. "I'll be right back" she spoke as she ran off to speak with Miss Blanchard.

"Cataleya!" They all turned to the sound of voice, Cataleya smiled, and reached out to hug Grace.

"Hi Grace" Cataleya greeted.

"Hey Grace" The twins greeted as well.

"Hi guys!" She responded.

"Oh cool, you're friends with Grace? She is the only cool 5th grader" Clara giggled.

Grace cleared her throat and tilted her head to Henry.

"Oh, no offense Henry, I didn't see you there" Clara explained with a shrug. Henry looked sad because he didn't have any friends.

"So, you guys know that Cataleya's having a sleepover Saturday, you two should come" Grace informed the twins.

"Really? We would love to come" Chloe responded, she looked expectantly at Cataleya.

"Yeah, we would love to go" Clara added.

"I have to ask my mom, if it's okay, but I'm sure she will say yes, she is really nice" Cataleya shrugged.

"No she is not" Henry spoke. "She is the Evil Queen, she cursed you all"

Everyone looked at Henry like he was crazy. "Henry stop it" Cataleya spoke. "Stop saying bad things about Mom, I don't say bad things about your other Mom, it's not nice"

Henry rolled his eyes, and got into the Mercedes that was behind him.

"I'm sorry about that guys" Cataleya apologized. She hoped that her friends would still want to come over despite Henry's weirdness.

The girls giggled. "It's okay" Chloe whispered. "We have a little brother too. Boys are weird, our's believes that Superman is real"

Cataleya noticed her Mom walking back, and she looked upset. "Mom, are you...okay?" She asked her when she was within earshot.

"I'm fine sweetie. It's just that, that woman, and Henry..." Regina counted to three in her head, and then again. "I'm sorry, I'm fine"

"Okay" Cataleya responded unsure. "Mom, can Chloe and Clara come to my sleepover Saturday night too?"

Regina looked shocked. "Um...Sure sweetie"

The kids high five-d each other. Regina smiled. No one has ever been excited about spending time at her home before. Not even Henry. Henry.

"I'm sorry kids, but Cataleya and I have to go now. I'm afraid I need to punish Henry, Come on dear" Regina opened the back door up for Cataleya. Cataleya waved to her friends. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

**I'm so happy Cataleya is making friends. Tell me what you think, I want to hear from you. Guys don't be mad at me about Henry. Henry did those things on the show, the boy was hardly ever at school. He always ran off to meet Emma. lol, because she was the sheriff. **

**Next chapter...**

**Regina asks Cataleya about her "boyfriend" Cataleya talks to Emma for the first time, and Regina see's them. **


	9. Chapter 9

After Dinner Regina instructed the kids to wash up and get ready for bed. After she cleaned up down stairs and put on a load of dark clothes she made her rounds making sure that Henry and Cataleya was ready for bed, and school the next day.

Regina decided to check on Henry first. Like always he was cold and distant. He looked so unhappy which only increased when Regina told him that she was adding another week unto his grounding. He didn't even look at her anymore. It made her sad that Henry was kind to everyone else except her. And well Cataleya. Regina sighed as she closed Henry's door behind him.

Regina walked into Cataleya's room with a plastic smile on.

"Hey Mom" Cataleya greeted once she noticed her room door opening. Regina's smile became genuine. She loved the way her daughter's eyes brightened up every she looked at her. Regina remembered never feeling that way about her mother.

"Hi" Regina greeted back, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to Cataleya who was laying on her stomach, doing what appeared to be homework. "Homework?" Regina asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think I would get homework on my first day of school" Cataleya rolled her eyes playfully as she giggled.

"Speaking of school, How was your first day, I want to hear all about it" Regina placed her hand on her daughters back once she received a weird look.

"Really?"

"Yes Really. I'm your Mom, you think I wouldn't want to know how my favorite little girl's day went?" Regina smiled.

"I'm your only little girl Mom" Cataleya smiled up at Regina.

"Details" Regina rolled her eyes playfully mimicking her daughter.

"My day was amazing. I met a lot of people, and my teacher was really nice. Miss Dunn has a belly button ring in her ears" Cataleya explained excitedly.

"Really dear? And tell me about this boyfriend I have been hearing about"

"I don't have a boyfriend. It's just this boy in my class named Alec, he said I was cute" Cataleya explained trying to hide the blush from her face and the smile that wouldn't go away.

"Cataleya your 11. You're not allowed to have a boyfriend. I'm not allowing you to have a boyfriend" Regina said as serious and as sweet as she could.

"Mommy" Cataleya whined. "He is not my boyfriend"

"Alright dear" Regina patted her on the back. "I have to tell you something okay"

Cataleya frowned and looked up at her mother. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to be able to pick you and Henry up from school tomorrow. I have a town meeting that I suspect will last a while. Dr. Hopper picks Henry up from school for his appointment. I'd like you to meet me at Grannies, it's right around the corner"

"I know"

"I will be there 20 minutes after you get there, and you and I can have an early dinner while we wait on Henry"

"Okay, Mom" Cataleya smiled. "That's cool. I thought something was wrong"

"I'm sorry to have worried you dear" Regina bent and kissed Cataleya's forehead. "Finish up with your homework and get to bed, okay sweetie?"

"Yes mom, Goodnight"

"Goodnight sweetie"

* * *

Cataleya had another great day of school, she even made more friends. She loved her new life. After school she walked to Grannies and Greeted Ruby when she walked in the dinner. "Hey Ruby" Cataleya smiled and waved.

"Hey Cataleya. I haven't seen you in a while. Have a seat and I will bring you a milkshake. It's on the house, just don't tell your mom" Ruby winked as she walked away. Cataleya sat up at the bar and played on her cell phone. She text-ed Grace a picture of a man who was sleeping on the sidewalk outside of Grannies named Leroy.

A couple of minutes later Ruby brought her a milkshake. She smiled and thanked Ruby before she started drinking her milkshake. She heard someone speak.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead" Cataleya answered kindly. She looked over and noticed the Blonde woman whom her mother often fought with sit upon the stool next to her.

"Hey Rubs. Can I have my Hot Chocolate with Cinnamon please?"

"You and Mary Margaret with that" Ruby joked as she playfully swatted the deputy. "Coming right up"

"Hey I'm Emma Swan" Emma held her hand out for Cataleya to shake which she did. "And you're Cataleya. Henry talks about you all the time"

"He does?" Cataleya asked in disbelief. "He hates me. He must say some pretty mean things then"

Emma smiled. "No, he told me about your sleepover Saturday"

Cataleya wondered when Henry would have had the chance to tell Emma that. She had only mentioned it yesterday after school and she didn't think her mom would have told Henry considering the fact that the two hardly spoke to each other.

"Yeah, I am. I'm excited about it. I've never had a sleepover before" Cataleya admitted.

"Me neither, but I hear they are a lot of fun" Emma reached over and grabbed her drink from Ruby.

"You've never had a sleepover?" Cataleya asked in disbelief.

"No, growing up in the foster system I moved around a lot. There wasn't anytime to get to know other children, so I just stayed to myself" Emma shrugged.

"Oh" Cataleya looked down at her shake. She heard the bell over the door ring.

"Cataleya!" She heard her mother's voice with urgency laced in.

She turned around to the door and saw her Mom quickly approaching. "Hey Mom"

Regina didn't respond. She lifted Cataleya off the bar stool and sat her on the floor. She grabbed her daughter's backpack and swung it over her shoulder. She grabbed Cataleya's hand and turned to look at Emma. "Miss Swan. Stay away from my daughter" She glared at the other woman.

"Relax Regina, we were just talking"

"It's Madam Mayor to you. I don't want you speaking to Cataleya, I suggest you get back to work deputy" Regina whispered angrily to the woman. "Come along dear" She addressed Cataleya pulling her towards the door.

"But I thought we were going to eat here and wait for Henry" Cataleya whined. Regina did not answer, she didn't say anything to Cataleya, she pulled out her cell phone and called Dr. Hopper instructing him to drop Henry off at home instead of at the Diner. It wasn't until they were in the car that Regina turned to face her daughter who was now buckled into the back seat.

"I don't want you talking to that woman dear"

"Why not Mom?" Cataleya asked confused and concerned.

"Because I'm your Mom, and I said so" Regina yelled, looking very much like the Evil Queen.

Cataleya was frightened. She had never heard her mother talk to her like that. She gasped and frowned at Regina. She started blinking rapidly trying to keep from crying but it was too late. Tears started running down her face.

"Wait, No, no, no..." Regina unbuckled her seat belt and opened her door. She quickly got in the back with Cataleya. "I'm sorry. Mommy's sorry" Regina pulled Cataleya closer and snuggled her while wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry Cataleya. Please forgive me, please don't cry. It's breaking my heart to see you upset, Mommy's sorry Okay"

Cataleya nodded and hugged Regina. "I'm sorry too Mom"

Regina kissed her. "Why are you sorry sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong"

"I didn't listen to you...and I talked back" Cataleya cried. "I'm sorry Mom"

"Don't be. Look at me okay" Regina pulled away from Cataleya. "I'm the one whose sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just...I just don't want Miss Swan to take you away from me, like she's taking Henry away. I don't want you to like her more than me. Please don't like her more than me" Regina begged.

"I would never like her more than you Mommy. You're my Mom. She's nothing to me. We are a team. I don't care how you treat other people but, please don't be mean to me mommy, it makes me sad" Cataleya explained.

"Being mean to you makes me sad to sweetie. I love you so much"

"I love you too" Cataleya hugged Regina again. "If you don't want me to talk to Emma I won't"

"Thank-you. Come on, how about you help me with Dinner tonight. What ever you want we will make"

"How about Chicken fingers, **_fried_** and mac n cheese" Cataleya chuckled.

"With vegetables?" Regina asked hopefully.

"No vegetables mommy"

"Fine, but just this once" Regina and Cataleya giggled.

* * *

Regina and Cataleya made Dinner. Henry eyes lit up due to the food choice, but he didn't say anything to anybody he happily ate the food and went to his room.

"Make sure you do your homework Cataleya" Regina called out as Cataleya ran up the stairs.

"Yes Mom" she yelled as she ran into her room. She pulled out her notebook and turned her radio on low. She hummed along to a song as she did her homework. She heard her door handle slowly turn. "Mom?" She called out. The door opened revealing Henry with a big brown book in his hand. He came in and closed the door behind him.

"Cataleya"

"Henry?"

"I know you talked to Emma earlier today" Henry whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Mom, she will hear. Look, Emma said that you could be trusted so I'm going to let you in on operation cobra, it wasn't my idea but she is the savior"

"The what?" Cataleya asked confused.

"Look. Just read this book, and what ever you do, don't let mom see the book"

"Why?"

"Because, it's important to operation cobra. We are going to save everyone and break the curse. Don't worry once the curse is broken you can come live with me and Emma and my grandparents"

"I want to stay with mom" Cataleya said shaking her head.

"Maybe she cursed you too. She's horrible Cataleya. Why can't you see what everyone else sees?"

"Mom is not horrible Henry" Cataleya shook her head.

"I thought so too before I read the book. Read it, then you'll know the truth. Don't let Mom see it, only read it after she comes in to say goodnight okay"

"Henry"

"Please" Henry begged as he shoved the book behind some shoe boxes inside Cataleya's closet.

"Okay. But If I read it, you have to promise to be nice to me"

"Deal" Henry smiled. "You'll read the book and then you will be on my side"

"Henry, you say Emma told you she talked to me today, when did she tell you that?"

"Just before I came in here. We have walkie talkies"

"Oh, that explains it" Cataleya nodded. "I better get my homework done, and you should too little bro"

Henry smiled. "Make sure you read the book"

"I will" Cataleya smiled. Henry left and Cataleya went back to doing her homework.

* * *

After Regina made her rounds to say goodnight to the kids, Cataleya kept her promise to read the book. She got it from her closet where Henry hid it and sat on her bed. Reading the title out loud she sighed.

"One upon a time..."

* * *

**So Guys, **

**Tell me what you think about the story? How do you guys think Cataleya will react when she read the book? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Someone messaged me and let me know that it is hard to read format that is "allign center", I listen, So I hope this is better! Thanks for reading, enjoy!**

Cataleya kept her word and began reading the book that Henry was so fond of. She had been hearing about it ever since she arrived to Storybrooke. It started off once upon a time... It took her until Saturday morning at 3:15am to finish the book, she felt guilty about sneaking and reading the book behind her mother's back, but Henry insisted that she kept the book hidden and not let their mother see it.

Cataleya admitted to herself she now understood why Henry was so crazy about this book. Yes, her mother did look exactly like evil Queen. Henry's teacher Miss Blanchard did look like Snow White, and she noticed Characters resembling people she had meet while she was in Storybrooke. Ruby, Granny, Sheriff Graham, the list was endless, but that didn't matter right now, what mattered was her sleepover. The twins and Grace was coming over to her house at dinner time, and her mom promised they would go shopping, so Cataleya pushed the book under her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Cataleya...Cataleya...Wake up sweetie" Cataleya heard her mother's voice trying to wake her.

Cataleya turned over on her side and looked at her mother. "Mom, it's Saturday" She whined looking at the clock that read 8:30am

"I know, but if you want to go grocery shopping for the sleepover I think it would be best if we start getting a move on right away. You will learn that it is best to be prepared for everything" Regina responded rubbing Cataleya's shoulder. "Come on, get up"

Cataleya dragged out of bed. She was excited about the sleepover, but she was tired as well. Her sleeping patterns for the last couple of days had not been the best. Maybe she got 5 hours asleep if she was lucky. "I'm up Mom" Cataleya sat on the edge of the bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Good girl. Wash up and come downstairs, I will fix breakfast" Regina kissed Cataleya on the head before she exited the room and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Henry was not happy that he had to follow Regina and Cataleya around today. His mother promised that they were only going grocery shopping. That had been an hour ago, and now they were in a clothing store.

"Mommy" Cataleya whined. "I don't want to wear that" Cataleya and Henry frowned at the pajamas that Regina held up. It was a one piece apple printed jumper with a hoodie.

"Why dear. I think you would look so cute in this"

"Mom, I'm too old to wear that, my friends will laugh at me"

"Fine. You two sit here, I'll go ask the woman at the desk if she has any suggestions"

When Regina was gone Henry turned to Cataleya.

"So?" He asked excitedly.

"What?"

"Did you finish the book?"

Cataleya nodded._ 'here we go' _she thought to herself. "Yeah, I finished it this morning"

"And?" Henry urged on. "Now you know the truth. About Mom. She's evil, she's the evil queen"

Cataleya bit her lip. "Henry. I don't think that Mom is evil. Mom does look like the evil queen, I'll give you that. But My mom is not evil, she's nice, and she's _my mom_, so even if she was the evil queen in the story, I would still be on her side"

"So you're evil too?" Henry crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Cataleya

Cataleya tried not to laugh at how ridiculous Henry looked pouting. "Henry, that is a book of fairy tales. You can't let a book tell you how to feel about someone. Before you found that book, did you think mom was evil?"

Henry continued to glare at Cataleya. "When the curse is broken, even Emma will see that you're evil too"

"Henry, you promised you would be nice to me if I read the book. I did read it. It's not fair that you're upset with me because I don't think that mom is some evil queen from a book. Emma read the book right? Do she think the book is real?"

Henry continued to glare at Cataleya. Of course Emma did not believe in the book, but the hero never believes at first. "Why don't you ask her?" Henry responded smartly.

Cataleya looked down in her lap at her hands. "I'm not allowed to talk to Emma anymore. The last time Mom saw me talking to her, she yelled at me"

Henry's eyes softened. He couldn't help but feel bad about accusing Cataleya of being evil when she looked so sad. Maybe she just wanted a mother so bad, even Regina seemed like a good choice. "Cataleya..." Henry started but was interrupted by his mother

"How about this dear?" Regina asked walking over to Cataleya with a pair of red pajamas in her hand.

"That's better Mom" Cataleya stood up and took the pajamas from Regina. "I'll go try this on"

* * *

Henry was the only boy at the sleepover so Regina allowed him to spend the night with Dr. Hopper. Regina was grateful. She never knew throwing a sleepover for little girls would have been so stressful. She had to buy 100 pillows and now they were all over her floor in the living room in front of the big screen. The girls would be arriving soon, and the food and snacks were all ready. She sat down on a bar stool at the breakfast bar, she would finally have a moment for herself.

"MOMMY!" She heard Cataleya call from upstairs.

"Coming" She jumped back up and headed to her daughter's room. She opened the door.

"Mom, I can't find my pink shoes, have you seen them?" Regina smiled. It was nice to feel needed again. She was happy Cataleya was so comfortable with her, and felt at home.

"Have you-" Regina started but the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it" Cataleya ran out of the room and down stairs excitedly.

Regina shook her head. "No running in the house!" She called out, as she got down on her knees, already she could see a pink shoe under the bed. She rolled her eyes. Looking under the bed she noticed something that caused her to gasp. It was a large book. She pulled it out and read the words...'once upon a time'

So, this is the book. This is the book that has turned her only son against her. She wondered if Cataleya read the book or not. She wondered if Cataleya read some of the things that she had done. Regina flipped through the pages, reading some of them that had a picture of her on it. It seemed to outline every evil thing she had done. Nearing the end, Regina noticed that some of the pages were missing. What was on those last pages she wondered? What if Cataleya knew she once was the evil queen. She would hate her too, and she did not think she could live through that.

* * *

Cataleya opened the door. "Hi Chloe, Hi Clara" She waved at the twins. She looked past them and all three girls waved goodbye to the twins father who dropped them off. They turned to look at Cataleya.

"Has grace arrived yet?" Chloe asked.

"Not yet, but she texted me, she should be here soon. Are you guys hungry? My mom is done cooking I think" Cataleya closed the door behind the twins. "OH!" Cataleya said excitedly. "Let me show you the living room" Cataleya turned around and the twins followed her into the house.

"WOW!" They both gasped. The looked into the room that was covered in pillows. It looked like a mountain. The room was dimly lit by tiny lights different colors swirling around. It looked like a disco club. There four large bean bag chairs behind the pillows one for each of the girls.

"This is cool!" Clara commented looking into the room. The door bell rung again.

"Thanks" Cataleya responded. "Oh, that must be Grace now" She raced back to the door and opened it, but it wasn't who she was expecting. "Um hi" Cataleya greeted the sheriff.

Graham starred at the girl for a few seconds, before he shook his head. "Um, is your Mom home?"

"yeah" She answered. "MOM! Sheriff Grahams at the door" Two seconds later Regina was storming down the stairs. "Mom, Chloe and Clara is here"

"Okay sweetie, Go play with your friends, show them where everything is" Regina calmly instructed while glaring at Graham, she pushed Cataleya gently in the direction of the living room.

She pushed Graham out the door and stood on the porch to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?!" Regina demanded angrily. She did not have time for this right now.

"Regina, I-" He started but stopped as a horn blew from behind him. He turned and looked as a dark green car came up in front of a manor parking behind his. A little girl with a bag over her shoulder got out of the car, and waved goodbye before running up the side walk.

"Hi Miss Regina. My mom said to thank-you and that she will call you later, she has to get to work" Grace said excitedly, as she ran into the mayor with a quick hug.

Regina returned the hug awkwardly, with a fake smile. Looking at that book made her remember what she did to that little girl and her father. "That's nice dear. Why don't you go in and see Cataleya, she's waiting for you"

"Okay" Grace smiled before heading inside.

* * *

"Grace!" Cataleya ran and hugged her friend as soon as she entered the door. She had been waiting for her to come inside every since she heard the car horn outside.

"Hey Cataleya" She returned the hug. She followed Cataleya into the living room. "Wow!, this looks like one of the sleepovers from the movies, this is awesome. Hi guys"

"Hey Grace" Both Chloe and Clara said together.

"Wait, I have something to show you" Cataleya went over on on the side of one of the bean bag chairs and pulled up a red glittery gift bag. Inside she pulled out 4 red pajamas sets. "My mom got everyone of us one, so that we could all match" She handed one to each of the girls.

"Wow. These are so cute! I think we should put them on Now!" Clara said excitedly taking one of the pajamas into her hand.

Chloe laughed. "Me too, let's do it!"

"Okay" Cataleya agreed. She smiled. The sleep over was going well so far.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Regina glared and asked again once she was sure Grace was inside the home.

"I came to give you another chance Regina" Graham said sternly, and with confidence he had plenty of.

Regina laughed humorlessly, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me?"

"I want to be able to see my daughter Regina, We both know Cataleya is mines, She may be the spitting image of you, but I know, we both know, that she is my daughter" Graham responded.

"She is not yours Graham, and I want you to stay away from My Daughter. She is mines, not yours"

"I will take you to court Regina. Emma says you have no right to keep my child away from me. When I get a DNA test, you will be ordered to share custody. All I want right now, is to maybe take her out for icecream, I just want to get to know her, and be there for her" He explained calmly, thinking about how much he wanted to be a father.

Regina was tensed, angry, and annoyed. She had not heard much after Graham had the nerve to bring up that blonde woman's name around her. "Don't you dare threaten me. Miss Swan will stay away from my Son. And you. Regina stoked closer to the larger man poking him roughly in the chest with her finger. "You will stay away from My daughter. This is the last time I am going to warn you Sheriff Graham. Get my Child out of your head, you have no idea what I am capable of. NO ONE, is going to take my daughter away from me. She means the world to me. She's the only thing that brings me happiness anymore, and I will destroy you if you try to take that away from me. Now, get off my property, or you're fired"

"Your making a big mistake Regina" Graham yelled while backing off Regina's property. He thought about what Regina just said, about Cataleya being her world. Funny thing is Regina is wrong. She has Cataleya and Henry, which she completely seemed to forget about at that moment. But the funny thing is, he understands. Cataleya means the world to him as well. It seems like since the first day she arrived to Storybrooke, things had been changing. It seemed as if he was asleep, reliving the same day, over and over again, Until Cataleya came to town. At first he thought it was Emma, but when he connected the dots, and realized that Cataleya was his, she was all he could think about. And he was going to get his daughter back or die trying.

* * *

Regina shut the door behind her. She closed her eyes and counted to three. A technique Dr. Hopper Showed her. She was livid. Better count to twenty. She heard giggles from the little girls she looked up and saw four kids running down her stairs, the last little girl she recognized as Cataleya. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry Mom" Cataleya called out slowing down and walking the rest of the way down the stairs, but as soon as she got out of eyesight Regina heard her pick up speed again. She shook her head and headed for the kitchen. This was her first time hosting a sleepover, and her daughters first time having her very own sleepover. She was not going to let that stupid book, Stupid Emma Swan or that Stupid Graham get in either one of their way.

* * *

The sleepover was a success, the girls ate, they had a pillow fight, Watched a movie (A scary Movie) ate popcorn, ate candy, ate icecream, played board games while eating candy, and watched another movie ( A comedy) and now they were all asleep on the mountain of pillows in front of a movie which only served as background noise now.

Regina tipped into the living room with four small blankets covering each one of them up with a blanket. She stopped by Cataleya and gave her a small kiss on the forehead and froze when she started to stir awake.

"Mom?" She whispered, looking sleepily at Regina.

"Shhh...go back to sleep sweetie" Regina tucked a piece stray hair behind her ear.

"Okay, I love you so much Mommy" Cataleya whispered as she fell back to sleep. Regina starred at her daughter for a long time. She kept having this feeling that if she turned away for a minute her baby girl was going to disappear, and she could not let that happen. Finally she quietly whispered back.

"I love you too Cataleya. I promise I'm never going to let anyone take you away from me"

* * *

The next morning Regina opened the blinds in the living room. The light from outside wakening all the girls. It was 8:17am, and Regina would have let them sleep but she told their parents she was going to have them home by 10am and Regina believed in keeping her word.

"Come on girls, wake up, I know your hungry, I fixed pancakes!" She said excitedly. All girls stretched and stood up, by the time they reached the breakfast bar they were fully awake and happily eating their pancakes. "So, did you girls have a nice sleepover?"

"Yes! Yes we did" Grace answered between bites. "This was the best sleepover, in the history of sleepovers and the best pancake, in the history of pancakes"

"And don't forget, this is the best pajamas in the history of pajamas" Chloe laughed, earning a laugh from everyone in the room.

"Yeah, can we keep them?" Clara asked Regina.

"Of course" Regina smiled, at how happy Cataleya looked.

"I think we should have another sleepover, how about our house next week?" Clara added. Chloe nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Yeah, I mean, it could be our tradition. Every weekend we have a sleepover at one of our houses"

Regina turned back to the kitchen counter and frowned. She was happy that Cataleya was making friends, she was also happy that she had a successful sleepover, but she wasn't ready to let her little girl go again. It was hard for her to let her go last week. She was excited that Cataleya choose their home. She turned around back to the girls with a plastic smile on.

"Mom, can I go?" Cataleya asked Regina.

Damn it. Regina thought. She knew that was next. "Sure Sweetie" She said with that same plastic smile, even thought her heart was breaking on the inside. She tried to remind herself it was only for one evening, and the next day Cataleya would be home before lunch time. She wouldn't even miss her...that much. She wondered why she hadn't been missing Henry since he was away. She had thought about him constantly, but the desire to have him home, like she would have if it was Cataleya was missing. Maybe it was because she missed the first 11 years of her daughters life. Yeah, that had to be it.

* * *

Regina had dropped the twins ans Grace off at their homes after the showered and changed clothes. She refused to send children home smelly after being in her charge. It was 9:44am and she smiled at herself for having the children back at home on time. She sat in the car with Cataleya, usually she did not allow her to ride in the front but because there were four children in her car, the back was crowded.

"Mom, my friends think you are the coolest" Cataleya commented as she hummed along to a song on the radio.

Regina smiled. "Do they now?"

"Yeah, but I think their crazy. You're a mom, you can't be cool" Cataleya teased with a giggle.

Regina placed her hand over her chest pretending like that comment had heart her feelings. "How rude. I have you know, I'm very cool! Always have been" Regina smiled, but her smile faded. 'always have been' She thought about herself in the evil queen days.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Cataleya asked once she saw how her moms mood changed.

Regina was thinking about the book she found over Cataleya's bed. Maybe Cataleya hadn't read it, Maybe that's why she had not been treating her like Henry does. Surely if Cataleya knew what Regina was she wouldn't love her anymore. Regina couldn't take it anymore, she had to ask.

"So sweetie..." Regina started. Cataleya looked at her confused knowing something was up.

"What's up mom?"

"Remember last night, when you was asking me about your shoes, you know the pink converses, the one with the white laces?"

"Yeah, I'm familiar with those" Cataleya teased.

"I found them, under your bed" Regina commented looking at Cataleya who looked confused.

"Okay, thanks. I saw them in my closet this morning" Cataleya responded, not really seeing where her mother was going with this conversation.

"I also saw the book"

'Oh' Cataleya thought. So this is what this is about. "Yeah, the fairytales. Yeah, Henry let me hold it" Cataleya shrugged.

"Oh, have you...have you read it?" Regina asked afraid of what the response was going to be.

"Yeah" Cataleya casually responded.

"All of it?"

"Yeah, Now Mom, I know what you're thinking"

'you do?' Regina thought. "Really?"

"Yeah, you're thinking when did I have time to read that book, and well, I know that you are going to be mad because you always say that I should get a least 8 hours of sleep, and I know I shouldn't have stayed up late to read that book especially on a school night and I'm sorry"

Regina was confused. Her daughter was worried that she was going to be upset that she stayed up all night. No Regina was the one who was worried about her daughters reaction to learning the truth about her mom. But of course if it had been any other book, Regina would have scolded her for staying up past her bedtime.

"That's right young lady. Your bed time is in place for a reason, and I expect you to be asleep during it in the future" Regina responded not really thinking about what she was saying.

"I know, I'm sorry Mom, I won't do it again" Cataleya responded sadly looking in her lap.

"It's okay sweetie. So...What did you think about the story?" Regina asked turning on her turn signal.

"It was...different, than the stories I had heard growing up"

Not the answer Regina was looking for. Not the answer she was looking for at all. She had to push this conversation in the right direction.

"What did you think about the evil queen?"

Cataleya was her mother's child, and she watched her mother carefully when she asked that question. She watched as she clenched and un-clenched her hands on the steering wheel. She watched as she straightened her back even straighter, and what she noticed the most was how during that question her mother swallowed loudly. Well it wasn't loud, but at that moment it seemed like it.

"Are you asking me if I like the Character, or If I think that you are the evil Queen?"

"Both, I suppose"

* * *

To be continued...

**So Tell me, What do you think of this chapter, Did you like it? Did you love it? Do you want some more of it? ? Comment down below!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to the new followers, Welcome! Well, here's the story, Enjoy :)**

**Previously on Cataleya...**

"Are you asking me if I like the Character, or if I think that you are the evil queen?" Cataleya asked. The look on her mother's face, the nervousness in her voice, Her mom was scared, she could tell, and she didn't like it.

"Both I suppose" Was Regina's response. They were on their way to get Henry, and now they were pulling into the drive way of 's house.

"Mom, can we talk about this later please, I don't want to talk about the book around Henry, he gets upset and I just want to return it to him" Cataleya pleaded.

Regina nodded. She wondered if they would actually talk about it later or if they she should avoid mentioning the book ever again. It's just that she wanted to know what Cataleya thought about her. About her when she was the evil queen. She didn't know why it felt so important to her, it just did. "Sure sweetie, perhaps you're right"

Cataleya smiled. "Thanks Mom"

* * *

Henry slouched out of Hoppers house. He didn't want to go home, He had a lot of fun. He threw his overnight bag in the back of the car and crawled in.

"Hi Henry" Cataleya greeted with a smile, as soon as he shut the car door. Regina was still thanking Dr. Hopper for having Henry over, and gathering a report on Henry's behavior while he was away.

Henry glared at Cataleya in the front seat.

"What did I do?" Cataleya asked once she got the stink eye. "I thought we were going to be friends, I thought you were going to be nice now"

Henry relaxed his face once her heard what Cataleya said. He did promise he would be nicer to his new sister, besides, Emma had requested that he at least give the older girl a chance. "Yeah, sorry" He apologized quietly. "So, how was your sleepover?" He asked in a louder voice.

"It was fun. Mom had the store deliver over 100 pillows and she had men put them all in the living room and take all the furniture out except the T.V" Cataleya explained excitedly.

Henry couldn't help but frown. His mother never brought him 100 pillows, or a cell phone, and now that he think about it, she never let him ride in the front seat of the car. It just wasn't fair, his Mom was being super nice to Cataleya, and it was just so that Cataleya wouldn't see her as the evil queen. The dots connected in his head, and he smiled. Now he understood. Henry began developing a plan in his head. He was going to do something to get Cataleya in trouble, once she was in trouble, Regina would show her true colors.

"That sounded like a lot of fun Cataleya" He said excitedly. He watched as Regina entered the car.

"So Henry, how was your time with Dr. Hopper?" Regina asked her son as she started the car and backed up.

"It was fine" Henry rolled his eyes and looked out the window thinking of a plan.

* * *

When the trio arrived back at home Henry ran up stairs to his room. Cataleya ran upstairs but was stopped by Regina.

"Oh no, you come back down here" Cataleya playfully pouted as she turned and walked downstairs causing Regina to laugh. "You have to help me clean this mess up, it was your sleepover dear"

Cataleya rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ah Mommy, do I have to?" She whined watching as her mother unloaded the dish washer.

"Yes you do, the sooner we get started, the sooner the task will completed. The sooner we can order pizza"

Cataleya gasped. "Seriously we get Pizza?" Cataleya jumped up and down. "I going to go tell Henry!" She said excitedly. Cataleya turned and ran up the stairs.

"No running in the- your supposed to be cle- ugh" Regina rolled her eyes as she smiled. It was so nice that her daughter was happy, but she was not getting out of helping her clean up downstairs.

* * *

Pillow's neatly compressed in storage boxes in the basement, The living room rearranged the way it was meant to be, and all the dishes in the house washed, Regina and Cataleya sat around one opened box of Cheese pizza, while Henry happily at a meat-lovers pizza all by himself.

"Mom" Henry asked in between bites, he knew how Regina felt about eating with his mouth full of food, or even chewing gum. When she made eye contact he continued. "Is it okay that tomorrow after school instead of you picking us up" He pointed to himself and Cataleya. "How about we walk home, that way we can stop by the comic book store, I know how much you hate going in there, and they have the new issue of Electroman coming in tomorrow.

"I don't know Henry. I don't know if I should trust you" Regina responded honestly. "Remember when you told me about the arcade, you lied to me and ran away?"

"I know" Henry admitted. "I'm sorry, I just want to prove to you that you can trust me"

Regina thought about what Henry said. If Henry wanted a second chance, and prove that he can turn his behavior around, who was she to deny him the opportunity? She sighed. "Alright, but only if it is okay with Cataleya and only if you come straight home"

They both turned to Cataleya expectantly. She wondered if Henry was up to something, she didn't want to be apart of it, if she was bad her mom might send her back. Well, No. She believed her mother when she said she would always be there. Cataleya shrugged. "Whatever"

"Yes!" Henry hissed before going back to his pizza.

* * *

Regina made her rounds once more, and as usual Henry was first. He acted less cold, but seemed as if he was excited about something, but Regina remembered the comic book that he said was coming out. He was always happy about his comics.

She paced outside of Cataleya's door for a while. She wondered if she should bring up the book of fairy tales again, or if she should let it go. But the suspense was killing her. She knocked on the door twice then opened it and walked in shutting the door behind her. Cataleya was just coming out of her bathroom. Her hair was wet so Regina believed that she just came from out the shower.

"Hey Mom" Cataleya greeted jumping on her bed to sit next to Regina like they do every night.

"Hi, are you ready for bed, did you do all of your home work?"

"Yeah" Cataleya nodded her head. "I did"

"Good girl"

"And..."

"And what?" Regina questioned. Looking confused for a moment.

Cataleya giggled. "Mom, I can see it on your face, you have something you want to say, and it's about a certain book"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Yes, I suppose you're right, you're to smart for your own good"

"I get it from my mother" Cataleya smiled.

"So.."

"Hmmm...I think that the evil queen wears to much black, but I like her hair"

Regina smiled. "I find that the color black suits...the evil queen very well. And I like her hair too" Regina added with a smile. She had to be more careful, it's just that whenever she is around Cataleya she feels free and loved. Like when she knew Daniel.

"Uh ha" Cataleya added. "And to the question whether or not I think the evil queen is you" Cataleya started and Regina held her breathe. She wanted to know what her daughter thought about her, even if she didn't know the truth. "I don't know her, in the book she did a lot of bad things, and everyone hated her" she shrugged, and Regina wanted to cry. Hearing her daughter say that hurts. "But just because she did bad things, don't mean that she is evil. Maybe she did what she had to, to be happy. Bad things happen to good people sometimes for no reason, and it's not fair. Maybe she was just angry. And alone. If the evil queen was my mom, I would be on her side, and she wouldn't be alone" Regina started crying, it was all to much. Cataleya looked up at her. "Why are you crying mom"

"Um...I" Regina quickly dried her eyes, but it did no good, the tears were still rolling down her face. "I'm just a little emotional, nothing to worry about"

Cataleya looked up at her mother and wiped a few tears away. "Mom, I know that the book is just stories, but you have to admit, there are a lot of people in the book who look like people we know here..." Cataleya's voice decreased to a whisper. "you'd tell me if it was real right? If there really was a curse, if Henry was actually telling the truth...right? I will be on your side always because you're my mom, I just don't want to be the last person to know about my own mother" Cataleya whispered feeling silly she is even talking about the possibility of a book being real. "Nevermind, it's silly. That dumb book isn't real" She laughed even though she didn't find the situation funny. "I uh, sleepy"

"Of course sweetie. Get some sleep, I love you" Regina replied, thinking about all the things that just happened,

* * *

**The next day, Cataleya at school**

"Cataleya, I have something for you" Clara whispered while the teacher was teaching up at the board. Cataleya looked over and watched as Clara slid a piece of paper over to Chloe who sat it down in front of her on top of her notes.

"What is this?" Cataleya asked before picking the piece of paper up and reading the header herself.

"A cheerleader form. Have your mom sign it, and return it tomorrow. Tryouts are Thursday, and Clara and I are going to get you ready"

Cataleya looked at her friend. "I don't know how to cheer, or even if I want to. I don't even know if my mom will let me"

"She will, she seems cool. At first I thought she was mean, but she seems totally cool now. And we are going to help you. Cataleya being a cheerleader automatically gives you major cool points, and with a little brother like Henry, you need them"

Cataleya thought about it for a while. "Fine" The twins clapped, and hugged Cataleya.

"Girls!" Miss Dunn warned before going back today's lesson.

* * *

**Later that day, Henry and Cataleya at the comic store**

"Hurry and get your comic Henry, I want to go home, I have something to ask Mom" Cataleya said as she entered the store. Her attention was on her cell phone, and she was currently texting Seymor A boy from her class trying to figure out how he got her number.

Henry rolled his eyes and put his plan into play. He felt bad for setting Cataleya up, but he had to do it. She had to learn the truth about their mother. Henry made sure the old man behind the counter Mr. PJ was not looking their way, as he picked up a wonder woman comic and placed it into Cataleya's backpack, careful not make it move and alert Cataleya. "Okay I'm ready Cataleya we can go" Henry announced, he was now in front of his sister.

"But I thought you wanted that new comic book, we haven't even been in here for 4 minutes" Cataleya noted looking at the time in the top right corner of her screen.

"They haven't gotten it yet. I looked, lets go"

"Okay" Cataleya shrugged.

The two walked past the sensors at the door and the alarms went off. The old man looked up and looked at the kids. "Hold on you two, come over here"

Cataleya looked confused at Henry, as he just shrugged his shoulders and walked back up to the counter. Cataleya followed him.

"I need to look in your bags. Someone has something, and they did not pay for it" Mr. PJ Stated. Cataleya and Henry both handed over their backpack and the man started looking through both bags. He checked Henry's first, and then Opened Cataleya's immediately finding the wonder woman Comic. "So it was you little missy"

"I don't know how that got in there. I don't even like Comics, and I was-" Cataleya quickly explained.

"Save it. I'm calling the sheriffs station. You can just park it over on that seat and wait until they get here...Go on" Cataleya was confused and furious. She crossed her arms and stomped over to the seats that was on the other side of the desk. Henry quietly followed her, and sat in the seat next to her.

Cataleya was angry. She didn't know how that stupid comic book got in her bag. But she didn't want anyone accusing her of something she didn't do.

* * *

Sheriff Graham and Deputy Emma was the first to arrive. They talked to the old man first, a few minutes later her mom stormed into the store. They made eye contact, before Regina turned around and stormed over to the desk with the other three adults. About a minute later Regina turned to Cataleya.

"Cataleya, get over here"

Cataleya sighed and walked over to her mother, followed by Henry.

"Hey Emma!" He rushed over to his blonde mother and gave her a hug. He wanted to go over when she first came in but was scared.

"Hey kid" She greeted and returned the hug. Surprisingly Regina did not say anything, or make any kind of sign of discomfort about her son and Emma.

"Cataleya, this man said that you tried to steal a comic book"

"Mom, I promise, I didn't steal anything, I don't know how the comic book got in my bag"

Regina thought about what her daughter was saying. She wanted to believe she was telling the truth, but the comic was found in her bag, how can she explain that. She knew what she had to do.

Regina sighed. "Cataleya, I won't tolerate lying. Apologize to that Man, and go wait in the car. You are in big trouble young lady"

"But Mom, I didn't-" She started but was cut off.

"NOW!" Regina barked, she hated punishing Cataleya.

"Regina I-" Emma started, her censors were going off telling her something wasn't right, but Regina cut her off as well.

"Miss Swan, stay out of this, Cataleya?"

Cataleya crossed her arms over her chest, she was mad, and sad, sad that her mother didn't believe her and mad she was being framed. "I'm sorry" She said as she turned and ran out the door.

Regina noticed something in her daughter's eyes. She was hurt, and Regina couldn't stand to see Cataleya like that. "Come on Henry, let's go. Regina payed for the comic that was still on the counter and walked out, bumping Graham in the shoulder.

* * *

The car ride was silent. Regina didn't say anything to Cataleya, she just sent her to her room. Henry happily ran to his room and shut the door. Regina started dinner, and thought about what to do with Cataleya. She just didn't know. The only people who were there at the store at the time was the old man, Cataleya and Henry. If Cataleya was telling the truth, Henry would never frame Cataleya and neither would the old man. That only left Cataleya.

* * *

Cataleya promised herself she wouldn't cry, but she couldn't help it. So many things were wrong right now. She didn't understand how that comic got in her bag, she didn't know why her mother didn't believe her, and now she wasn't even talking to her. She wondered if her mom didn't like her anymore, maybe she was sending her back. She couldn't let that happen. Cataleya got an idea. She could go back to the comic store and beg the man to look at the cameras, that way he would see that Cataleya was innocent.

She became excited and looked at her clock, it was only 4:12pm, she had two hours to do everything that she needed to, and be back before dinner. She quickly changed clothes and sneaked downstairs and out the back door.

* * *

Cataleya walked down the street and was about to go inside the comic book store she heard someone call her name behind her. She sighed and turned around to greet Emma.

"Hey kid, what are you doing?" Emma asked as she approached Cataleya.

"I'm going to clear my name. I didn't steal that comic book and nobody believes me" Cataleya explained but remembered she was not supposed to talk to Emma anymore. "I'm sorry, I forgot, my mom said I couldn't talk to you anymore"

Emma looked hurt but continued. "It can be our little secret. And I believe you. I have always known when someone is lying and I knew you were telling the truth"

"Well, Why didn't you tell my mom that then?"

"I tried. Come on, lets go inside, do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, I'm going to ask to look at the security tapes"

"Smart girl, come on" Emma ushered Cataleya inside the comic store. The bell over the door signaled someone walking into the store and the old man looked up from a customer and when he saw Cataleya he started talking.

"Uh, uh, uh...You are not allowed in my store for the rest of the month. I explained that to your mother, and she rudely told me that you weren't going to step foot into my and I quote "filthy establishment ever again"

"I just want to clear my name"

"No, you just get out"

"Whoa, wait a minute. I believe she didn't do it. And I'm going to look at the camera's they are in the back right?" Emma asked as she headed into the back office.

"You can't just go back there. Stop!" He yelled at the two who was now entering his office. "I'm calling the sheriff. You can't just go look at my camera's without permission. You need a warrant. I know my rights!" He called to them as he dialed the Sheriff Grahams number.

* * *

"Emma, hurry up. We have been in here for 10 minutes. I have to get back before my mom notices I'm gone" Cataleya whined. Looking at the clock and then back at Emma.

"I'm trying, I don't know his password, and I didn't bring supplies. Give me a moment"

Cataleya gasped. "Emma sheriff Graham is here"

"It's okay"

"No, he is going to call my Mom, I'm going to get in more trouble"

Graham walked over to the door of the office. "Emma, Mr. PJ says you stormed in his office, and started going through his stuff"

Emma laughed. "Get the password for me"

"Sure" He replied and winked at Cataleya before he left the office once more.

"He's going to help?"

"Mhmmm" Emma answered trying another password, but receiving a red error message. She hit the table "Damn it"

"Emma" Graham called as he entered the office. "The password is _retirement_"

"Retir- ugh, whatever, let's just get this over with. Emma typed in the password and was awarded with controls to play the tape. She rewinded the tape to earlier that day, and saw when Cataleya and Henry entered the Store. Emma narrated what she saw on the tape. "Okay, so the kids come in, Cataleya say's something, and then Henry looks at some comics, he picks one up and puts it..."

"Henry framed me! How could he?"

"Damn, that's low kid" Emma said shaking her head. "Now we know the truth, I'm sorry Cataleya" Emma shook her head, she felt the need to apologize for her son's behavior. "I don't why he would do that"

"Come on Cataleya, I'll take you home" Graham said to Cataleya. He was going to spend some with his daughter whether Regina liked it or not.

"Fine. Thanks for helping Emma"

"Sure thing kid"

Cataleya and Graham walked past the owner and he stopped them. "Don't you think you owe me an apology for coming back here and causing all this trouble"

"I didn't steal that comic book! My mother's other kid did and framed me" She said as she continued to walk out the door. "Don't worry, I'll never step foot in this filthy establishment again!" Cataleya repeated what her mother said earlier. She was furious.

* * *

"So, Cataleya, how do you like Storybrooke?" Graham asked as they rode in the cruiser.

Cataleya shrugged, not really in the mood for conversation, she was in a rush to get home, so she could tell her mom she was innocent and had proof, and that she was mad that she didn't believe her.

Graham noticed his daughter was in a bad mood, and he didn't blame her. Maybe he could get to spend sometime with her later, when she was in a better mood. The rest of the ride was silent. No one made another peep.

* * *

Regina saw lights from outside, and sat her drink down on the counter, to see who was outside. She saw a police cruiser. It could only be two people outside her house at the moment, Sheriff Graham or Emma Swan, and she wasn't in the mood to see either one at the moment. She was still trying to decide how to punish her daughter for stealing, she had been stalling all day, but she had to do something.

She swung the door open, and noticed it was Graham. Then the other side opened to and she noticed Cataleya outside. She looked up the stairs before she turned around and ran out the door.

"Cataleya, what on earth are you doing outside, I told you to stay in your room"

"I'm sorry Mom" Cataleya said dryly, as Regina approached her and grabbed her hand before she started dragging her inside the house. "Thank you for bring her home, goodbye" She called back.

"Regina wait" Graham called out following her to the door. Regina pushed Cataleya behind her, not wanting her near Graham.

"I have to go, goodbye"

"Mom, please listen to him" Cataleya begged.

Regina mind went wild wondering, what Graham could possible have to say, and what did he say to Cataleya and why her daughter was out of the house in the first place.

"You have a minute"

"Cataleya did not steal that comic book"

"Well, how did it get into her bookbag?"

"Henry. Henry put it in there" He explained.

"Why would Henry do that?" Regina asked.

"I don't know" He admitted.

"Cataleya, I'm sorry I didn't believe you"

Cataleya shrugged. "Whatever" She turned and walked back into the house.

Regina looked at Graham and there was a moment of awkward silence. "Thank-you for bring Cataleya home. And for telling me about, you know"

"Your welcomed" Graham replied. "Do you think I could...um..see Cataleya sometimes?"

"No" Regina answered without a second thought.

"Regina, I don't know why you are so against Cataleya getting to know me, I'm her father"

"You're not her father"

"Just stop, just stop okay. We both know that Cataleya is mine. How many times do we have to go over this. If Cataleya is not mine, then prove it. We can go to Dr. Whales, have a DNA test done, and if the results are negative, I won't bother you again about it"

"I don't have to prove anything to you. Goodbye Sheriff Graham" Regina closed the door and jumped when she noticed Cataleya standing there, she had assumed she was now in her room upstairs.

"Is Sheriff Graham my dad, mom?"

Regina closed her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell her daughter about him, she didn't want to share her little girl with anyone. Why couldn't she just have her all to herself. It wasn't fair. She took a deep breathe and opened her eyes, her daughter was no where to be found.

* * *

10 minutes later Regina called the kids down for dinner. They were having roast beef stew. Regina had set the table and the kids sat at their places.

"So Henry" Regina started looking at her son. She assumed he had no idea she knew about the comic book.

"Yeah Mom?" He asked as he blew the food to cool it off.

"Did you get that comic book you wanted?"Regina asked. Cataleya opened her mouth to say something, but Regina gave her a look that told her to be quiet.

"Uh, No. They didn't have it, so I just decided to leave" Henry shrugged.

"Was that before of after Cataleya stole that comic book"

"Before...I mean after. I was headed out the door and that's when Mr. PJ called us back in the store, and Cataleya stole the comic book"

"Really dear, is that what happened?"

Henry looked at Cataleya who was pouting and looking into her bowl. Then he looked back at Regina and nodded.

"Okay, let's go. Grab your coats" Regina demanded as she stood up from the table.

"Where are we going?" Henry asked.

"We are going to the comic store, and look at the security tapes. I want to see Cataleya steal the comic, because something isn't adding up"

"Mom-" Cataleya started.

"I don't want to hear it Cataleya. Let's go, come on Henry"

Henry swallowed hard. "Mom, the comic book store is closed, we can't go right now" Henry shook his head, his heart beating faster.

"That's quite alright dear. We will visit Mr. PJ at his home, and demand he go open his shop and show us that tape, because this, this is..._serious" _

_"_Fine, we can go, I have nothing to hide" Cataleya said while putting on her coat by the door.

"Mom, wait" Henry said, taking his coat out his mothers arms and placing it back on the coat rack.

"What is it Henry?" Regina said with a serious face. "Do you know more about the incident?"

Henry sighed. "Yes. I do" Henry said while looking at the floor. He was going to get busted anyhow. He didn't even think about the stupid cameras. "Cataleya didn't steal the comic book"

Regina fake gasped. "No!" She looked like she was surprised. "Who was it then Henry?"

"It was me" Henry whispered.

"Come again, I didn't hear you" Regina asked.

"It was me" He said louder. Looking at Cataleya who was glaring at him. "I put the comic in Cataleya's bag so that she would get in trouble"

"I already knew that Henry" Regina stated. "I just wanted you to admit it. Why on earth would you do something like that. Do you know the trouble you have caused?"

"I just did it so that you would get mad at Cataleya and yell at her, that way she will get mad that you because you didn't believe her, and then she would see that you were evil, just like I do"

"I'm not evil Henry. What you did, was horrible. But you can congratulate yourself because mission accomplished. I'm sure Cataleya is mad at me because I didn't believe her" Regina flinched as she heard Cataleya grumble_ 'you got that right' _ "Henry, I'm disappointed in you. I think you owe Cataleya an apology"

Henry swallowed. "Fine" He turned to Cataleya. "I'm sorry I framed you"

"Apology NOT accepted. I can not forgive you for what you did, nor will I, I tried to be nice to you, but I no longer care about being your friend or your sister. I hate you!" Cataleya yelled at Henry. "Never talk to me again"

"Cataleya!" Regina warned.

"I hate you too!" Cataleya screamed at Regina before she ran upstairs.

Regina stood there shocked, with her mouth hanging open. She couldn't believe Cataleya said that. And at the same time, she felt her heart break. She couldn't help the tears that started coming down her face. Henry looked up at her ashamed of himself. He didn't mean to make his mom cry, or for Cataleya to hate him. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.

"Mom I'm sorry" Henry whispered as he touched her on her arm for support. She pulled her arm away quickly.

'This is your fault. IT's your fault my daughter hates me' That's what she wanted to say, instead what she said was..."Please, just finish eating dinner, we will talk about you punishment later, I'm going to go check on Cataleya"

"Can you tell her I'm sorry"

Regina just nodded, as she went after Cataleya.

* * *

Regina knocked on the door, and wasn't surprised she didn't get an answer. She pushed the poor opened, and walked into the bedroom glad she took the locks off her kids room door. She saw Cataleya laying on the bed, she walked up to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Cataleya, I'm-" Regina started to apologize but was shocked when Cataleya turned around threw herself at her. She felt arms tighten around her neck, she wasn't sure if her daughter was hugging her, or choking her.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I said I hated you, I didn't mean it, I was just angry, and it was just in the heat of the moment, please forgive me, and don't send me back, please, I'm sorry" Cataleya cried on Regina's shoulder.

"Shhhh...it's okay sweetie. No one is going anywhere, I'm not sending you anywhere, I told you I wasn't going to let you go, and I meant it, okay, so let's just put this whole sending you away nonsense out of your head forever, because it's never going to happen, okay?"

"O..okay Mom" Cataleya cried. She let go of her mothers neck and sat on the bed next to Regina. Regina could see that her daughters eyes were bright red. Cataleya could see that her moms eyes were red as well. "Mom, were you crying"

Regina remembered her mother words, about being weak. She never saw her mother cry. Ever. But she didn't want to be like her mother, and she didn't want her daughter to end up like she was. Like the evil queen. "Yes, I was, when you said you hated me, it broke my heart" Regina admitted.

Cataleya frowned and started crying again. "Mom, I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I'm sorry I said that. I'll never say it again, I love you" She cried before Regina held her.

"It's okay Cataleya. We are all allowed a few I hate you Moms. I know you love me, and I love you too"

"Am I in trouble?"

"For what dear?"

"For sneaking out the house, I'm sorry I did, but I had to prove that I didn't steal that comic book. You didn't believe me"

"I didn't believe you Cataleya. I'm sorry. All the evidence showed that you were guilty, and something inside told me to believe you but I didn't. But I know the truth now. And your not in trouble. But if you raise your voice at me again, like you did tonight, you will be" Regina said sternly. She was still her mother, and wouldn't stand for disrespect.

"I'm sorry Mom"

"I know. We are still learning how to be a family, we are doing good so far" Regina chuckled. "But I just want you to understand that no matter how much trouble you get in, or how bad something you did seems, I will never leave you, I will always be there to support you. I will always love you"

"I feel the same about you Mom" Regina smiled. She was happy Cataleya did not hate her.

"Cataleya, Henry told me to tell you that he was sorry"

Cataleya tensed at the name Henry. "I heard him the first time" she whispered.

"Dear, you have to forgive him sometime"

"No I don't" Cataleya said. Regina sighed. She had to teach her daughter how to forgive. She didn't want her to go down a path of vengeance like she did. It never turns out like you want it. Plus she didn't want to have to choose between her two babies. She couldn't do that. Could she?

"Yeah, you do. But, On your own terms sweetie"

"Mom, Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"Can I try out for cheerleading? I was going to ask you earlier, but we were a little busy"

"Cheerleading huh?" She asked as she watched Cataleya pull something from her book bag.

"Yeah. Clara, and Chloe said they would help me make the squad. But I need you to sign this" Cataleya handed her a piece of paper, and a pen"

"I don't mind you becoming a cheerleader, as long as your grades don't suffer because of it" Regina took the paper and read it, missing the eye roll from her daughter. It was a standard form she had seen before. All the forms she had to approve them. She remembered when she first saw it, she laughed humorlessly at the "If your child makes the squad he or she will need to provide $475 for uniforms and upkeep of equipment as well as participate in every school function, which of course was even more money. But she was the mayor, and obviously she could afford it.

"Thanks mom!"

"Just remember, you will have to stick with this. If you don't like it, I'm not letting you quit"

"Okay" Cataleya smiled and watched as Regina sighed her name. "Mom, can I ask you another question"

"Yes"

"Is Sheriff Graham my father?"

Regina looked up from the paper and at her daughter. "Cataleya, I'm going to be honest with you...

* * *

**To be continued... Dun Dun Dun!**

**So guys tell me, what did you think of this chapter. Was it too long? I just loved all the responses from you on the last chapter. I just love hearing from you. A lot of you wanted to see Graham/Cataleya relationship develop, and I am going to grant that request. This is just the beginning. **

**Do you guys think that Cataleya will forgive Henry? **

**Do you think that Cataleya is just another Regina? **

**Do you guys think that Regina should tell Cataleya about her past as the evil queen?**

**Do you think that Emma and Cataleya should have a relationship, even though Regina forbids it?**

**I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks again guys for all the wonderful Reviews and new story followers. Well here's the story, Enjoy! **

* * *

**Cataleya and Regina in Cataleya's room**

..."Is Sheriff Graham my father?"

Regina looked up from the paper and at her daughter. "Cataleya, I'm going to be honest with you" Regina sighed and passed the now signed permission slip to her daughter. "Sheriff Graham... may indeed be your father" Regina rushed out before she had time to convince herself not to tell Cataleya the truth.

"He may?" Cataleya asked confused. He either was, or he wasn't.

Regina rubbed her head, an headache was forming, and she wished she could still magically disappear, like she used to when she stayed in the enchanted Forrest and still had magic. She would have disappeared on her daughter to avoid this conversation. "Look, Cataleya, this is tough for me. I just got you back, and I'm not ready to share you with anyone. I'm not sure I ever will be" Regina admitted.

"Mom..." Cataleya whined. Her mother was beating around the bush, all she wanted was a simple yes, or a simple no.

Regina closed her eyes. "Yes" She whispered. Seconds, turned into a minute of silence. Regina opened her eyes and looked at Cataleya.

"Oh"

"Oh?" Regina asked. That was not the reaction she was expecting.

"Yeah, oh" Cataleya responded, folding the piece of paper back up and stuffing it in her backpack causing it to become more crumbled.

"I just thought that-" Regina started but was cut off.

"Mom, I want to go stay with my father" Cataleya blurted out, Not looking at Regina. Regina eyes widened and her mouth dropped opened. Cataleya smirked. "Mom, I'm joking, relax"

"That wasn't a very funny joke dear" Regina said seriously. It wasn't a funny joke. Not even a little bit.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood, Mom. You was all serious, and afraid and stuff, and I don't see it as that big of a deal" Cataleya quickly explained hoping she wasn't in trouble.

"I do Cataleya. What if, what if, you wanted to go stay with him, what if he wants to take you from me, what if you start to love him more than me, I don't want you to leave me, it would break my heart" Regina felt tears threatening to fall out. Damn it Cataleya, she thought. Her daughter was the only person who she would just spill her guts out to. They haven't even been together long, and already she felt as if Cataleya held her heart in the palms of her hands, and could crush it in any moment. She felt a special connection with her that even she and Henry felt to share.

"Mom, you would never let me stay with him, you would never let him take me away from you, and I could never love anyone more that I love you, and I'm not leaving you. Well, when I'm 18 and leave for college, but before then..." Cataleya smirked, as she looked at the serious face her mother wore. "Mom. We're a team. The two of us"

"We're a team" Regina repeated. As a small, unsure smile appeared on her face. "You know, you haven't finished your dinner. Come on, your food is cold now I'm sure, but I will reheat it" Regina replied not wanting to talk about Graham anymore tonight. She felt as if she made a big mistake telling Cataleya who her father was. Now she was wondering why Cataleya was acting so relaxed about it. She assumed Cataleya would have embraced her father with open arms like she did her when she first arrived, but now, Cataleya acted like she didn't even care. Regina just didn't understand it.

Cataleya frowned. She didn't want to eat stew. And she didn't want to eat stew in the same room as...him. "Mom, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to finish my homework and go to bed" She announced as she watched her mother approach the door and open it.

"No, sweetie, You're going to eat. You can't avoid Henry forever you know. Come on" Regina held her hand out for Cataleya to take it. Cataleya groaned but did as her mother asked.

"Fine"

* * *

Cataleya sighed in relief once she noticed that Henry's spot at the table was clear, his now empty plate was sitting in the sink. She watched as her mom reheated their plates. Once a plate was in front of her, she started eating once more.

"So, I know I usually ask you this question, later on in the night before bed, but How was school?"

"It was okay" Cataleya shrugged. "Nothing really happened".

"Have you made anymore friends?" Regina asked looking at her daughter blowing her food to cool it off. She made a mental note to not heat it as long next time.

"Mmmm..sure I guess...everyone is nice. Really nice. Chloe and Clara, are popular and they know everyone. They said if I make the cheerleading squad, that it will give me major cool points, and that I need them with a brot-" Cataleya stopped. Maybe she shouldn't mention to her mother that Henry is a total outcast and just weird. "I'll be popular to if I make the cheerleading squad!"

"Sweetie, you shouldn't worry about being popular, I want you to have friends but, the most important thing is your studies" Regina calmly explained.

"That's such a mom thing to say" Cataleya chuckled.

"It's true. You should know that when you you become a mom, everything that you say is correct. You'll always be right" Regina joked. "Okay, okay, eat your food and go finish your homework"

"Okay"

* * *

**The next morning during Breakfast**

"Okay you two. Eat your breakfast and get your backpacks, we are running late" Regina replied as she sat both backpacks by the door, and put on her coat.

"Mom, we are not running late, we are on time actually" Cataleya shook her head while eating her omelet.

"I like to be early. Just encase something happens. Less talking, more eating please" Regina instructed.

Cataleya was doing her best to ignore Henry who kept trying to make eye contact, finally he become brave enough to speak to his sister.

"Cataleya I-" Henry started to apologize again but was interrupted by Cataleya who spoke to Regina.

"Mom, I'm done with this omelet, can I just wait in the car please"

Regina wanted to say no. She wanted the two kids to get along, but she was in a rush and needed to be in her office to prepare for a meeting. With a sigh she answered, "Go ahead"

* * *

**Cataleya in class the next day**

"So, Cataleya, did your mom sign the permission slip?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, she did" Cataleya opened her back pack and handed it to Chloe. Chloe took it and raised her hands.

"Miss Dunn!" She called out.

"What are you doing?" Cataleya whispered, but before she could get an answer the teacher was to her desk.

"What is it hun?" Miss Dunn asked.

"Cataleya wants to be on the cheerleading squad. She's trying out Thursday" Clara explained.

"Girls, I think that you should be working. Perhaps the best time to give me this, would have been during lunch of after school don't you think?"

"Wait" Cataleya called out. "You're the coach?"

"Yes little one, I am" Miss Dunn said proudly. "Now, don't think that just because your the mayor's kid that I am going to go easy on you. My girls are touch, isn't that right girls?" The twins giggled and nodded. "Now, get back to work" She winked at Cataleya and walked back to her desk with Cataleya's permission slip.

* * *

**After school Cataleya, Clara, and Chloe**

The three girls made their way outside the building after school. They all agreed to go over to Cataleya's house to practice for the tryouts Thursday.

"Look, there's my mom's car, lets go ask her if you can come over" Cataleya raced over to Regina with the twins behind her. "Mom"

"Hello dear" Regina greeted. She took off some shades she had on in the car. "Are you ready to go home"

"Yeah, can Clara and Chloe come along? They are going to help me practice for tryouts"

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" A voice from behind them called out. Clara, Chloe and Cataleya turned around and watched as Grace approached them. She was out of breathe, she must have ran over to them.

"Hey Grace. Chloe and Clara, is coming to my house to help me practice for tryouts. Remember I told you I was trying out?"

"Oh yeah" Grace nodded. "Can I come over too? It's so boring at my house, I was going to the arcade but it would be more fun with you three"

"Sure, I don't mind. Mom?" Cataleya asked Regina seeing if it was okay for them to come over.

"Well, you all need to ask your parents if it's okay to come over, we wouldn't want them to be worried would we?" Regina answered.

Cataleya cheered and took her place in the passengers seat. "Thanks Mom" She whispered and watched the twins and Grace call home and ask if it was okay for them to come over.

Eventually they all was granted with permission and got in the car.

"Cataleya, where's your brother Henry?" Chloe asked.

"He will be home later dear" Regina answered. She didn't want to embarrass her son, she knew how he felt about having sessions with Dr. Hopper, but because of his behavior they were needed, and he was going three times a week.

* * *

The girls raced into the house, and was about to go straight outside before Regina stopped them.

"Girls. Don't you think you should do your homework first?" Regina asked them.

"That means we have to do it first doesn't it?" Clara asked.

"I'm afraid so" Cataleya whispered.

They all did their homework, while they eating a snack. Then they raced outside. Regina watched from the window.

"Okay, Cataleya. Can you do a split?" Chloe asked, demonstrating the trick.

"Hmmm...Yeah, I used to, I don't know if I can anymore" Cataleya admitted.

"Try it!" Grace called out, recording everything with her cell phone.

"Okay" Cataleya slid down in a split and held her hands up, like Chloe was doing.

"You did it!" Grace cheered.

"Don't forget to point your toes" Clara added. "It makes your legs look straighter" Cataleya did as instructed finding it easy. Smiling at herself.

"Okay, how about a middle?" Chloe transitioned into a straddle.

"Um...I can't do that" Cataleya frowned.

"You haven't tried" Grace called out.

Cataleya tried to do what Chloe did, but as she expected she couldn't go down all the way in her straddle. "See I told you I couldnt d- OWWWWW!" She cried out as Clara came up behind her and pushed her down hard.

"I'm sorry Cataleya. It had to be done" Clara quickly explained. "It's the fastest way to get a straddle and tryouts are in 2 more more days, this is how Chloe got hers"

Regina who was watching from the window raced outside. "Hey! Stop" She called as she ran towards the group of girls. "Cataleya, sweetie, are you okay?" She helped her daughter up.

"I'm fine mom" Cataleya answered her legs feeling funny, and well stretched out. She brushed a few leaves off her tights.

"You could of hurt her" Regina scolded Clara.

"Relax mom. It did hurt, but I'm fine now. No harm done" Cataleya defended her friend.

"You could have pulled a muscle" Regina scolded Cataleya.

"Mom, can you just go back in the house please. Tryouts are in 2 days, and I have to make the squad. I'm fine"

Regina crossed her arms and shook her head. "You guys are too rough, why don't you go inside and play with dolls or something" Regina asked not knowing what little girls like to play with. "I don't like this, you could get hurt"

"Mom, watch this" Cataleya prayed it would work. She slid down into a straddle and held her hands up like she saw Chloe do earlier. "See" The other girls cheered.

"I see. Well, I'm staying out here a little while longer. I...um...want to pluck weeds from the apple tree" Regina walked over and expected the tree that was free from all weeds and was perfectly kept, but she wanted to make sure Cataleya didn't get hurt.

"You know, she is totally spying on us right?" Clara whispered to Cataleya as the girls giggled.

"I know" Cataleya admitted. "Let's just try and ignore her"

Chloe stood in front of Cataleya, and demonstrated a Cart wheel. "Try to do that"

Cataleya leaned over and placed both hands on the ground and hopped over, no where near completing a cart wheel.

"Cataleya, that sucked" Grace called out, camera till in hand.

"Shutup Grace, it was my first try" Cataleya joked.

"Okay. Do this" Chloe instructed again. Demonstrating and explaining each step. "Hold your hands up. Put your foot out in the direction you want to go, then lean, and catch yourself with one hand, then the other, now your in a hand stand, One foot down, then the other, and there. A cartwheel" Regina peaked at the girls. Maybe she should hire a professional to be teaching her daughter all these crazy stunts. Chloe was not qualified. Not in Regina's eyes. "Now you try" She heard Chloe instruct. "Clara will spot you"

Cataleya nodded, and held her hands up. She did the first part correctly and felt Clara's hands on her hips while she was up in an handstand. She placed one foot on on the ground and the other automatically joined.

"Okay, now do it by yourself" Clara instructed as she stepped back.

Cataleya tried twice. The first time she fell and Regina rushed over, helping her up. "Mom, I'm fine" Cataleya whined, as she softly pushed her away and reminded her she had to pick up Henry. Regina looked upset before she sulked away. The second time was perfect and all the girls cheered. Chloe and Clara, taught her more flips Soon Regina was back with Henry, and the girls parents came and got them.

* * *

Dinner time was uneventful. It consisted of Regina going over the family schedule for the rest of the week since they had not done it Sunday, or Monday night, things were a little crazy with cleaning up after the sleepover, and the whole Henry framing Cataleya thing. Cataleya and Henry nodded, and neither said a word to each other. Henry figured Cataleya would eventually talk to him, when she was ready to forgive him, but then again she may never forgive him since her mom was the evil queen. He figured he only felt bad about what he did because he was good, and she was evil. A villain. Like their mother.

After Dinner, while Regina made her rounds, she and Cataleya had their usual chat.

"So...um. How was school?"

"It was fine Mom" Cataleya smiled. She knew were this was going.

"And, when I left...are you okay? Are you hurt...Do you...do you need to go to a doctor?"

"Nope. I'm fine" Cataleya giggled. "I didn't get hurt, all I did was learn some flips, and did some hurkies" Cataleya said proudly. "I know how to do a cartwheel, a split, a straddle, a one handed Cart wheel, a front walk over, a back walk over, a back bend...and that's all. Chloe knows how to do an side ariel. She said she would teach me, when we get mats, tomorrow, they are going to teach me a cheer, to do at the tryout" Cataleya explained excitedly.

Regina was confused, half of the stuff she had no idea, what her daughter was talking about. She made a mental note to do some research on cheerleading. There was a lot more she didn't know about it. She just assumed it was a bunch of girls jumping around making noise. "That sounds lovely dear. You are working really hard"

"Yeah, I have to. Did you know that Miss Dunn is the Cheerleading Couch? I had no idea. She said that she was not going to go easy on me because I was the Mayor's kid"

Regina didn't know how to feel about that comment. Should she be happy that teachers were not giving her special treatment, or offended that people were not giving her children special treatment. So she just answered : "You don't need special treatment, you are doing well on your own, and you just started"

She must have said the right thing because Cataleya smiled and replied. "Thanks Mom"

* * *

**The next day after school at the Mills residence**

Chloe and Grace were the only two at Cataleya's house the next day. Henry of course was there, in his room. Clara had a doctor's appointment and had to go home after school. So it was only Chloe, Grace, and Cataleya. Regina decided to stay inside. She sat in the living room filling out some paperwork. She was not in her office because there was a window which showcased the garden and Regina wanted to try and give Cataleya some space.

"Okay Cataleya. The cheer goes. _"We are the best in basket ball, we are the best in track, and when it comes to football, we are the best in that" _

"The school has a basketball team? It has a track team? It has a foot ball team?" '_other people come to Storybrooke, of course they do, I came. Take that Henry'_

"Yes, and we cheer at them all. Actually we cheer for everything, Even parent teacher's night, which is this Friday. So...if you make the squad. Well, not if you make the squad, when you make the squad you will be cheering this Friday night"

"Oh yea" Cataleya cheered dryly. She didn't think about having to actually having to cheer in front of people until now.

"Tryouts are tomorrow. Grace, make sure your paying attention, next year you are trying out as well" Chloe instructed. Grace and Cataleya rolled their eyes at their bossy friend. "So one more time. _We are the the best in..._

* * *

**Later that night...**

Chloe and Clara's mom stopped by and offered to take the girls out for icecream. Regina agreed to let Cataleya go, if she promised to be on her best behavior. Which she did. They sat in Grannies shop, all three girls eating their icecream when Cataleya saw Sheriff Graham walk in. Immediately their eyes connected and Cataleya quickly and awkwardly looked away.

Chloe's and Clara's mom Cristie was talking about something but Cataleya couldn't concentrate with her...Dad...in the Dinner. She felt his eyes on him, and took in a deep breathe as he approached the table she was sitting at.

"Oh hello, Sheriff Graham. Can I help you?" Cristie asked the man.

"Yes, Can I borrow Cataleya for a moment, I just want to talk to her about something"

"Um well, will her Mom be okay with that?" Cristie asked out loud. Well he is the sheriff after all. "If Cataleya wants to talk then, I guess it's alright, just say so I can see you, I am responsible for her" Cristie laughed.

Cataleya looked up at Graham, and into his pleading eyes. She wanted to hear what he had to say, she knew her mom would have said no to her even talking to him, but she got up and followed him to an empty table anyway.

"Hello" He greeted as they sat down.

"Hi" She waved feeling uncomfortable. She was happy she knew who her father was. It was good to know, but since she asked her Mom about him the first time, she have been wondering about a few things.

"I'm your Dad" Graham spoke. This was not what he wanted to say. He wanted Regina to tell the girl, but given the circumstances and the fact that he did not expect his daughter to be in Diner at the same exact moment as he, he saw it as a sign, and it just came out. Regina was going to be furious, but he decided that he did not care. All he cared about was his daughter.

"I know" Cataleya informed him, and took in the surprise that was written all over his face.

"You do?" He asked just to make sure.

"Yes. My Mom told me"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Do you...I just...I wanted to meet you. I want to be there for you. I don't want you to be alone, or feel alone"

Cataleya shook her head. "I don't. I'm not alone. I have Mom"

"It's okay Cataleya. You can talk to me. I know how bad a mother Regina is. I see how sad Henry looks. Look, I know I shouldn't tell you this" Graham leaned in and whispered after making sure no one else was looking. "Emma is trying to get custody of Henry. He has been telling her all the horrible things she have done, and he is not happy with her, Emma would be a good mother, unlike Regina. When Emma gets Henry, I will be able to get you, and you won't have to be sad anymore, okay sweetie"

Cataleya sat with her mouth wide opened. How could this man have the nerve to say such horrible things about her mother. Hearing Henry say that Regina is bad, was one thing, but now Henry has everyone else thinking it too. She was becoming livid. "My mom is a good mother" She whispered angrily.

"You don't have to be afraid Cataleya, you can tell me the truth. I'm on your side" Graham reassured her.

Cataleya shook her head. "I have to get back to my friends. Goodbye" She said as she stood up and walked back to their table.

Graham sighed and stood up. He wondered why his daughter wasn't telling the truth. She must have been afraid to tell him the truth. He refused to let Regina treat his daughter like she treated Henry. Poor boy was sad, and alone, until Emma showed up. He was going to get his daughter.

Cataleya sat and starred at her icecream, annoyed, angry and afraid. Afraid that her mother was right. That someone was going to try and take her away.

* * *

When they returned back from the Diner, Cristie walked Cataleya to the door, because it was dark outside. Regina answered on the first knock and looked at Cataleya right away she noticed how sad she looked.

"Hey sweetie" Regina greeted her.

"Hey Mom" Cataleya greeted back before sulking past her mom, and walking upstairs.

"What was that all about, when she left here, she was happy?" Regina asked the woman in front of her. She knew she shouldn't have trusted someone with her daughter. If this woman did anything to upset her little girl she was going to k-

"I don't know. She has been quiet ever since she had a conversation with Sheriff Graham"

"Sheriff Graham?" Regina asked, heart beating faster. "Do you know what he wanted with her?"

"No, but, He asked to speak with her, and I figured it was okay since he was the sheriff, but I'm starting to think that was a bad idea. I apologize" Cristie spoke, slightly afraid at the distant anger she saw in the other woman's eyes.

"Don't worry dear, I'll figure it out, Thank you for taking Cataleya out for icecream, do I owe you anything?"

"No, it's fine, after all you have done for my girls! they absolutely love you. I have to go now they are in the car, and I still have to take Grace home. Bye" Cristie called out as she walked back to the car.

Regina shut the door and stood their for a moment thinking about what she was going to say to Cataleya.

* * *

Cataleya rushed up the stairs and was about to enter her bedroom, before she stopped and looked across the hall at Henry's door. She frowned and marched over to his door, and walking in without knocking.

Henry was on his bed reading a comic. He looked up when he heard the door opened and looked at Cataleya.

"You" Cataleya glared.

"What?" Henry asked looking confused.

"You did this, this is all your fault!"

Henry sighed. This was about that comic book thing again. "Cataleya, I said I was sorry! I don't what else to do"

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you trying to get Sheriff Graham to take me away. Because of you everyone thinks that Mom is an unfit mother. Emma is trying to get custody of you, and my dad is trying to take me away. I hate you!" Cataleya screamed. She turned around and slammed the door before entering her own room.

Henry smiled. The only thing he heard was that Emma was trying to get custody of him. He wondered if it was to soon to pack his clothes.

* * *

Regina stopped in front of Cataleya's door. She couldn't think of what to say to her daughter, so she thought it would be good to wing it.

She knocked before she entered the room, and closed the door for some privacy. "Cataleya, I think...We need to talk" She said to her daughter who was siting on her bed pouting.

"I do to Mom" Cataleya admitted. "I think you were right...I have to tell you something, and I don't think your going to like it"

Regina sat on the edge of the bed next to Cataleya. "Alright, what is it?"

* * *

**Well, that's it for this Chapter. What do you guys think? I can't wait to hear your response! **

**I have some questions for you guys, **

**Do you think that Cataleya is going to make the cheerleading team? **

**How will Regina take the news of what Cataleya learned at the Diner? **

**Are you guys mad that Graham and Emma wants to get their kids away from Regina, and do you understand why they are trying to take them away...I just don't want it to be confusing...**

**Thanks guys! Until next time :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guys, Thank you all so much for your responses! I love the feedback! And your thoughts and ideas! They were awesome! I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Previously on Cataleya:

"I think you were right...I have to tell you something, and I don't think your going to like it" Cataleya admitted.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed next to Cataleya. "Alright, what is it?

"I saw Sheriff Graham...My dad... tonight"

"So I've heard" Regina responded. She didn't like the whole "My dad" thing coming from Cataleya.

"And he...um...he said...um..." Cataleya sighed. She didn't know if this was such a good idea after all, but her mom deserved to know, she was just afraid of how she was going to take the news. She knew it would hurt her, and she didn't want that.

"Just, take you time sweetie. You can tell me anything" Regina smiled, a slid further on the bed, Cataleya took this as an okay to move closer as well.

"He said that Emma was trying to take...she is trying to get custody of Henry, and he was going to try to get custody of me" Cataleya sad with a sad tone. Regina gasped at the news and froze. Cataleya felt it, but she knew she had to continue. "He said that I was unhappy with you, just like Henry is"

"Are you?" Regina whispered. "Are you unhappy?" Regina held her breathe, she had to know what her daughter thought. It was the only opinion that mattered to her.

"Yes, but with this situation. Not with you. I wish they would stop being mean to you, and I want sheriff Graham to leave me alone. I thought I wanted to see my dad, but when he called you a bad mother...It just, it made me sad" Cataleya cried.

"shhh...Sweetie, it's okay" Regina pulled Cataleya in her lap. Regina did not want this life for Cataleya. She has been through a lot and she just wanted her little girl to be happy.

"No it's not mom. They are going to take me away from you" Cataleya cried, feeling the tears pour more freely down her face. She put her arms around her mother like if she let go she was going to disappear. "I don't want to go"

Regina felt like the evil queen. Except instead of wanting revenge, she wanted to protect her daughter. She didn't want to see her cry. "No one is taking you away from me, I promise. I will always be there, and I will always fight for you" Regina replied hoping her words would help Cataleya feel better.

"Promise?" Cataleya asked wanting to hear it again.

"I promise sweetie"

"It's Henry's fault Mom. If Henry wasn't going around telling everyone that you were the evil queen then...then, they wouldn't be trying to take me away from you"

_'but I am the evil queen. was the evil queen'_ Was what came to Regina's mind. She shook the thought out of her head. That part of her life was over. "It's not Henry's fault" Regina replied calmly.

"Yes it is, mom" Cataleya whined.

"I sorry you have to go through this. I wanted everything, to be perfect for you when you arrived. But it's not. And I'm sorry" Regina sighed.

Cataleya pulled back to give her mother a look of disbelief. She couldn't believe she was apologizing. She didn't think she did anything wrong. She should be mad. "Mom, you did nothing wrong!, you've been a good mother to me so far. My only complaint is that I wasn't with you for 11 years. For 11 years you were alone. No one was on your side. My father didn't even stick around. It was just you and...my replacement, Henry"

"I'm not as innocent, as you like to believe dear. Everything that is happening now, I brought it on myself. I'm not going to let anyone take you away, you just have to believe that. Trust that. You trust me right?" Regina asked looking in Cataleya's eyes.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. No one is taking you away and that's final. Why don't you wash up for bed, are you hungry? If so I have food for you" Regina replied with a smile. She was trying to be strong for her daughter.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'll go shower" Cataleya said in defeat. She was not happy with tonight's discussion.

"Good girl" Regina stood from the bed.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I...can I sleep with you tonight?"

"...of course sweetie, come in my room when you are ready for bed"

* * *

Regina laid awake that night, looking at her daughter sleeping peacefully on her chest. Cataleya had started on the left side of the bed that night and unconsciously moved closer, and closer to Regina.

Regina was afraid, angry and nervous. She was afraid of many things. Cataleya learning about her actually being the evil queen. She wanted to tell her, she really did, but why would Cataleya believe that. She was not afraid that Miss Swan would take Henry away, what judge in their right mind would give Emma custody of Henry when she opted for a closed adoption, and Henry was perfectly healthy. He might not be happy, but he has a roof over his head, never went hungry and has more than enough clothes to last a lifetime. She wasn't worried about Graham taking Cataleya away neither. Graham and the rest of Storybrooke except herself, Emma, Henry, and Cataleya, didn't exist to the rest of the world. But she was afraid, that when the curse breaks, which it will eventually, Rumble told her that much, The citizens of Storybrooke would actually succeed at taking her kids away. She just didn't want Cataleya to look at her differently when she learned the truth.

On the flip side, Regina was angry. The evil queen in her wanted to go to her secret vault and crush Graham's heart for making her little girl cry. Regina loved the closeness she and Cataleya shared, but Cataleya had been sleeping peacefully in her own bed for a while now, now she was back in Regina's room, afraid she would leave her again. Regina decided she was going to have a little chat with Graham tomorrow.

She heard a tired sigh from Cataleya as she felt an arm being lazily thrown across her stomach. She looked at Cataleya to make sure she was still sleeping, and then she herself feel asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Henry seemed extremely happy. He didn't talk to anyone, but he happily ate his omelet and turkey sausages links. Cataleya seemed to be in a horrible mood. Regina was eager to speak with a certain Sheriff.

* * *

**Regina in her office**

"You wanted to see me Madam Mayor?" Graham asked as he closed the office door behind him. He knew that in the office, and around everyone else in Storybrooke to address her as Madam Mayor, instead of Regina, but now the informality was awkward.

"Yes. have a seat" Regina replied not looking up from her forms. Minutes past by as Graham sat motionless in his chair, waiting. Finally Regina sat her pen down and looked up at Graham. "Cataleya and I had a conversation last night, she came home emotional. You see the problem was she left my home happy yesterday afternoon, excited about getting icecream with her friends. When she came home she was upset...Because of you" Regina spat.

"I was only-"

"I don't care what you were only..doing, Sheriff Graham. I told you to stay away from my daughter. She was making great progress with me, and you threatening to take her away from me, caused her to have a set back" Regina wanted to scream, she wanted to rip Grahams throat out since his heart was already in her possession.

Graham clenched his jaw. His hatred for this woman growing greater and greater. "She's my daughter, and I don't want her to be raised by someone as evil as you. I don't want her to turn into Henry. That sad little boy who is only happy when you're not around. You need to do both of those Children a favor and give them to people who love them.

"I love Cataleya more that anything! Don't you dare tell me I don't love my daughter!" Regina screamed as she stood up and placed her hands on the table looking at Graham.

"And what about Henry huh? Are you tired of him, Now that you have Cataleya is he just old news. Are you going to get sick of Cataleya as well. Do them a favor, and help them. Just give Henry to Emma. They both will be happy. Or is your happiness more important that his. Cataleya is my daughter, and we both know, she will be happier with me. I don't know what kind of lies you are in there telling our little girl, but it wont work!" Graham spat out.

"If you want a war Sheriff Graham, you got one! Get out of my office, before I fire you!" Regina raged. She turned around and looked out of her window. "Cataleya means the world to me. And I'm not letting you take her away from me. Henry is my son, and I'm not letting Miss Swan take him away from me. I love my children. You can pass on that message" Regina spoke calmly before she heard her office door open and close.

* * *

**Cataleya Cheerleading tryouts**

Here she was, at tryouts. She had to put everything that happened last night out of her head, and be strong, like her mother was. She had spent all day, thinking, and worrying about the future, and if Graham was going to take her away. Her mother's words kept coming back to her through out the day..._'No one is taking you away from me, I promise. I will always be there, and I will always fight for you' _She had to believe that.

Cataleya stood with one other girl, in front of Miss dunn and the rest of the squad which consisted of 8 girls. Cataleya would have assumed that there would be more cheerleaders than that. Hey, small town, small squad.

"Okay you two" Miss Dunn spoke. "Welcome to today's tryouts. I wish you the best, and by the end of today, one, both or none of you will be able to call yourself a SBM Cheerleader.

Cataleya and the other girl looked at each other and gave a confusing look. Miss Dunn rolled her eyes and explained. "Storybrooke Middle school Cheerleader" She smirked...kids. "Alright, let's get started!" Chloe and Clara stood behind the coach in their cheerleaders uniform and gave Cataleya a matching thumbs up. "Girls show them the cheer"

It was one of the cheers that Chloe taught Cataleya yesterday. She smiled when she heard it being called. She watched as they performed it, and then it was her turn. She and the other girl performed the cheer, the other girl looked nervous but seemed to follow along with Cataleya. When they were done Miss Dunn and the other girls clapped.

"Good job girls...so far. Now lets see your tricks" The other cheerleaders took a seat on the bleachers while Miss Dunn called out commands. "Show me a split"

Cataleya and the other girl did it without a hitch.

"Okay, straddle...

Show me a toe toe touch...

Cartwheel...

Front walkover...

Backbend...

...You both did great" Miss Dunn clapped and so did the other girls. Cataleya you need to point your toes on the straddle and splits, also you wasn't all the way down on your straddle. Have your mom sit on your back to help stretch out your legs more" Miss Dunn corrected then moved on to the other girl. "Amanda, you need to work on confidence, I saw you looking at Cataleya the whole time. But your splits were perfect, good job" She corrected Amanda.

"Now, everyone, welcome Storybrooke Middle school's newest team members!" The other girls all cheered and came off the bleachers to hug them.

"I told you will make it!" Chloe gave Cataleya a hug. Clara nodded and joined in.

"Girls!, Girls! silence please" Miss Dunn Called out, when the room was silent, she handed both Cataleya and Amanda a cheerleaders uniform.

"Thank-you" said Cataleya.

"Your welcomed" Miss Dunn answered with a smile. She walked over to the bleachers and gave both Cataleya and Amanda a duffle bag. "Now, this is all your uniforms, and work out clothes...extra shoes are included, but you can wear the shoes you have now, your gym shoes with your uniform when you put it on. There is also, a schedule for the rest of the month, first practice is today, so go ahead and get changed".

* * *

Cataleya did as she was instructed. The uniform was cute, but she wondered if her mom would deem it inappropriate. It was not school colors at all, which was, navy blue and black. Instead it was black and gold. The top was half cut, stopping mid back, the sleeves were long. The skirt was above mid thigh and had shorts attacked to them. The main color was black, and the uniform was trimmed in gold, the shorts were gold, and glittered letters on the front of the uniform read SBM for Story brooke Middle.

Cataleya came out of the Dressing room bathroom stall and with the other girls.

"Awww, don't you look adorable" Miss Dunn smiled at her and waved her over. Cataleya put her gym clothes in her cheer bag, and soon she was learning a new cheer.

* * *

5:30pm, Cataleya walked outside with the twins, all in matching uniforms.

"There's are mom. Oh, and your mom...Bye Cataleya" The twins said goodbye for running to their car, Cataleya did the same and ran to Regina.

"Mom, Guess what?"

"What?" Regina asked looking at her daughters cheer uniform. She couldn't say she approved, coming from the enchanted Forrest, ladies were covered up, but in this realm things were different. She smiled at her daughter. "What possible could have my little girl sooo happy?"

"I'm a cheerleader! Do you like my uniform?" Cataleya asked as she spun around causing the pleats to fan out.

"Yes, dear...it's lovely" Regina added. "I guess we should go inside so I can pay for uniforms and stuff, huh?"

"Miss Dunn said you can do it tomorrow at the parent/teachers meeting tomorrow. I'm going to be cheering there, in front of the whole school, and the whole school parents!"

"How exciting!" Regina replied while she placed the duffle bag in the truck of her car. She opened the back door up for Cataleya to get in and closed it when she made sure she was scrapped in. "Let's go home..."

* * *

When the pair arrived home, Katherine was there babysitting Henry.

"Cataleya, I have a surprise for you" Regina announced as they walked into the house.

"Really?" Cataleya cheered. Regina sat Cataleya's duffle bag next to the coat rack so that she could put the things inside away later.

"Yep!" Regina ushered Cataleya into the kitchen.

"Hi" Cataleya greeted Katherine when she walked into the kitchen. She didn't know the woman at all, but she couldn't be rude and not say anything.

"Hey, Wow, you look just like your mom. You sure the two of you are not sisters" Katherine joked. There were silence. "It's nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too" Cataleya shyly spoke. She looked back at Regina. "Mom, you said you had a surprise for me?"

"Oh, yes dear" Regina walked over to the counter and picked up a small gift bag Cataleya had not noticed until now. "This is for making the cheerleading team. I'm so proud of you" She handed the bag to Cataleya who immediately pulled decorative paper out of the bag and then a small box.

"How did you even know I was going to make the team?" Cataleya asked opening the box. She gasped. "It's so pretty" She pulled out a silver necklace with a purple pendant.

"Oh it's a flower" Katherine added, smiling looking at her friend with her daughter.

"Not a flower" Cataleya whispered as she held up the necklace by the pendant. "It's an orchid. A Cataleya orchid" She unhooked the necklace and held it out for Regina. "Thank-you Mom, I love it. Can you put it on me?"

"Of course". Regina took the necklace and Cataleya held up her hair. After it was on Cataleya turned around and smiled.

"So, how does it look?"

"It looks great dear. Go on up stairs and wash up for Dinner" Regina instructed.

* * *

Once Regina was along with Katherine she asked.

"How was Henry? Was he behaving himself?"

"Oh, he was fine. He was down here, just chatting away about Emma" Katherine informed her.

Regina nodded. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No, I mean, I would like to but I want to get back to David" Katherine concluded before she headed off.

* * *

Dinner that night was interesting...

"Mom, you never told me. How did you know I was going to make the squad?" Cataleya asked twirling her fork in her spaghetti. It had irritated Regina ever since the trio sat down for Dinner. But she predicted that Cataleya would stop playing with her food and eventually eat it.

"Well, I just had a feeling dear" Regina answered. She couldn't help but add... "Please stop playing with your food and eat it"

Cataleya looked down at her meal before she spoke. "I'm sorry. It's just that, I'm...I um..." Cataleya tried before biting her bottom lip.

Regina's raised an eyebrow at her daughters strange behavior. "What is it?"

Henry looked at Cataleya who was still ignoring him. He wanted to know what was wrong with his "Sister" as well. Maybe it was something he could use to help Emma.

"I know you told me to...not worry about it, but I can't" Cataleya whined. "I just love it here, with you so much, and now they want to take me away from you"

Regina sat her fork down on the side of her plate. Now she could see why Cataleya wasn't eating her food. She was stressed, and she shouldn't be, she's only a little girl.

"Cataleya, I told you I would handle them, don't you worry about anything. I'm your mom, and I'm not letting anyone take you away" Regina reassured her with a smile.

"I cant, I-" Cataleya started but Henry interrupted.

"What do you mean you would handle them. Who is them? Are you talking about Emma. What are you planning?" Henry asked excitedly, but to Regina it looked more like defiance.

"It doesn't concern you" Regina responded.

"Yes it does, if It has something to do with My Mom Emma, then it does. What ever your planning it's not going to work. Good will win, good always win" Henry insisted.

Cataleya rolled her eyes. "Shut-up" She mumbled.

"Henry" Regina started. "I don't want to hear anything more about this evil queen, and savior nonsense, understand?"

"Why? Emma is going to break your curse, it's already weakening. Haven't you been noticing? The clock started working again, David woke up..." Regina resumed eating her spaghetti. She had been noticing all that stuff happening, but she had been to busy with Cataleya, to do anything about it. So what if the curse was weakening. All those things could have just been coincidences. The curse was going to break, she knew that..."and earlier today, I was outside and your apple tree is dying" Regina dropped the fork and looked up. Not at her children, but just up in general. She starred at the wall before jumping up and rushing to her apple tree.

"What is wrong with you?" Cataleya screamed at Henry. "The only person, who is evil is you Henry!" Cataleya stood from her chair to go check on her mom. She looked back when she heard the back door opening in the distance. She turned to Henry once she heard him speaking.

"Just wait until the curse break. Then you'll believe me. She is evil. And evil loses"

Cataleya rolled her eyes before rushing out to her mom.

* * *

Cataleya found her mother outside by the apple tree. It was dark out, but the light from the moon, gave her the light she needed to see her mother sitting on the ground holding an apple in her hand, just staring at it.

"Mom" Cataleya called out. "Are you...are you okay?" Cataleya questioned. Her mom must not realize how weird this looked. She didn't receive an answer so she walked closer, and placed a hand on her mother's shoulders.

"Go back inside dear" Regina replied dryly.

"But Mom" Cataleya whined.

"NOW!" Regina said more forcefully. Cataleya jumped from the unexpected tone her mother was using. Regina wanted to move, she just couldn't. "Please dear, just go back in the house, and eat your dinner, get ready for bed, make sure you do your homework. Tell Henry to do the same" Regina replied in a softer tone.

"Mom, I-"

"Cataleya, please do as I say. I have to fix this" Regina looked ran her finger over the mushy apple. _'I love this tree' _She thought to herself.

"Okay" Cataleya replied as she backed up, she looked confused at her mother before going back into the house.

* * *

Cataleya walked back into the dining room. Henry was still sitting there.

"Mom said to eat your food, do your homework and get ready for bed" Cataleya spoke _**AT**_ was not a fan of Henry. Not at all. She wanted to yell at him for what he did to their mother, but she wasn't sure what that thing was.

"You know the reason why Mom is so upset don't you?" Henry asked with a smile. "The apple tree dying is a sign of the curse weakening, and soon everyone will be awake, and Mom will have no choice but to let me go live with my real mom. And you will have to go live...I don't know where you will live, but I'm pretty sure mom is going jail for cursing everyone" Henry replied as he stood from the chair and raced upstairs.

"Shut up Henry" Cataleya mumbled. She hated Henry.

Cataleya ate her food. She decided to clean the kitchen for her mom, maybe it would make her happy. Cataleya thought about how lucky they were. Regina did everything for them. The only chore they had was to keep their room, and bathroom clean. What was Henry so unhappy about. Cataleya took her duffle bag upstairs and took out her uniforms. She hung her calendar on the wall, and looked at it for a moment, before doing her homework.

Her homework did not take that long. It was fairly easy. And soon, it was bed time. She quietly walked downstairs and looked out of a back window, and at her mom, who was still at the tree, now she was watering the roots. Cataleya wanted to go outside and see if her mom was okay, but she didn't want to get in trouble for being up after bed time. With a sigh she walked back up the stairs and went to bed.

* * *

Regina sat at her tree and cried. She didn't know what to do, but she had to snap out of it...out of what ever this was. Her tree was like her second, her third baby. The tree was with her ever since she was a child. It was with her when she became known as the evil queen. She had killed two people whom she caught stealing her apples. She was not proud of that, but it happened. It was with her when she cast the dark curse, and when she first came to Storybrooke, 28 years ago. It also helped her through the lost of her baby Daniela, but it wasn't really her baby now was it? Her baby was now 11, and upstairs.

Regina sat down the watering can. It was empty, it was empty a long time ago. Over the span of however long she was sitting there, she finally came to the conclusion and accepted the fact that the curse was breaking. What she really was afraid of, was what Cataleya would think. Maybe she should tell her... No, that was dumb, then again it was inevitable.

Regina stood and brushed the leaves off her skirt. Her skirt was wet, cold and dirty. She frowned. She walked back into the house, and called for the kids, and when she got no answer she looked at the clock and noticed it was 9:48pm. Her eyes widened. She was outside for that long. Her children were asleep. With a sigh she went to clean up the kitchen, but when she walked in she noticed that it was already clean. She smiled. It must have been Cataleya. Cataleya was the sweetest, but when she find out about Regina being the evil queen, and learn what she did, she would treat her like Henry does.

Regina took a shower and went to sleep.

* * *

_Regina, Henry, and Cataleya are sitting down around the table eating cauliflower and roast beef. _

_No one says anything, everyone silently stares at each other as they eat. 'what is going on' Regina thinks to herself. Receiving the cold shoulder from Henry is normal, but Cataleya? The two children is acting like they know something that she doesn't. But Cataleya is on her side. She wouldn't keep anything from her. The sound of the doorbell brings her from her inner dialog. _

_"I don't recall us expecting any company" Regina states as she wipes her mouth on a cloth. Throwing it on the table she walks to the door. She can feel two sets of eyes following her. Taking a deep breathe she answers the door, and there stands Emma. "Deputy Swan, what are you doing here?" She asks. _

_"Henry invited me" Emma replies casually. 'Didn't I tell this woman to stay away from my son?' Regina thinks before she continues. _

_"Do you honestly believe that I would allow you into my house, for dinner, after all the threats you have made to break up my family?"_

_Emma's face changes, it's darker, Regina notes. "I didn't come for dinner" _

_"Well then, what did you come for?" Regina asks, confused. _

_"You" Emma replies. _

_'Something isn't right' Regina thinks as she turns around and looks back at the kitchen table. It's now empty. There's no sigh that the kids were even sitting there eating dinner moment ago. Regina gasps and turns to face the door, and jumps as she sees the sight before her. Now there is a group of people at her door. Emma, Mary Margaret, Graham, Ruby, Granny, Dr. Hopper. 'where did they come from?' Regina thinks. _

_"We all did" Emma adds. _

_Regina eyes widen, and she decides to run. She turns around and there stands Henry, with a rope over his shoulder. Next thing she knows she's tied up against a tree. 'how did I get here, I was just at my house!' She thinks as she looks down. When she looks up the group is now in front of her. "No! let me go, I command it!" Regina states with more authority than she feels right now. _

_"After all you've done?" Someone in the group questions. It's katherine. "To all of us" _

_Everyone suddenly have torches in their hands. Her eyes is drawn to the towns shrink. "My apologies your Majesty" he sasses. "My continence is clear" _

_Regina gasps again. Does this mean that the curse is broken? It couldn't be. Could it? _

_"Your not queen anymore Sister!" Leroy shouts. _

_'oh my it is. What do I do, where's Cataleya?' Regina looks down and sees Henry with the small mob, but where is her daughter? _

_"You took our love, and ripped it away!" Mary Margaret screams. _

_"And now your going to pay!" Charming yells as holds hand with Mary Margaret. _

_Emma walks up and takes an apple out of the tree behind Regina. For the first time she realizes she's tied to her own tree. Emma takes the apple and squeezes it in Regina's face. Regina gasps, and hears a scream down the street. _

_"Mommy!" _

_It's Cataleya. Regina looks past Cataleya and sees her running towards the group until she's now in front of Regina. "Mom, what's going on, what's happening?" _

_Regina doesn't have time to answer, Emma throws down the apple and states. "Rotten to the core" _

_Regina looks to Cataleya, then to Henry, then to Emma as Emma's hands closes around her throat. _

_"I just wanted to win" Regina whispers. _

_"You took away our happiness, and now it's time to take away yours" Emma frowns. _

_"Stop it! What's going on" Regina hears Cataleya scream. _

_Emma looks to Cataleya. "She didn't tell you. She's the evil Queen. She's evil. She's bad" Emma tells Cataleya. _

_"That's not true" Cataleya crosses her arms. "My mom would have told me. We are a team" _

_Emma walks over and grabs a sword from Charming. Emma holds the sword to Regina. "Tell her" _

_Regina starts to cry. "It's true isn't it. I thought you were on my side. How could you lie to me?" Cataleya screams as she runs away crying. _

_Regina looks to Henry. "Henry, please don't let them do this!" Regina begs. _

_"You did this to yourself" Henry shouts. Emma holds back the sword before she takes a fatal swing with the sword. _

_Regina screams No, before she wakes up and sits in her bed panting._

* * *

It was only a dream. Regina throws back the covers and runs to Cataleya's room. She opens the door and smiles as she sees her daughter sleeping peacefully. School clothes hanging on the outside of her closet, just like it is everyday. Regina smiles fade away. She knew what she had to do. She had to tell her daughter the truth. Now.

Regina walks over to the bed and shakes Cataleya softly until she wakes up. "Cataleya" Regina whispers.

Finally Cataleya wakes up and look sleepily at her mother. "Mom, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"Cataleya, I have...I have to tell you something. I wasn't completely honest with you, and I have to tell you the truth"

Cataleya sat up in bed looking at her mom. "What is it?" She asks. Cataleya was worried. It was after bed time, and her mother would never wake her if it wasn't important.

"I..."

* * *

**To be continued... Ha Ha Ha. **

**I know a bad place to stop this chapter. I would hate it. A big cliff hanger, you're welcomed.**

**As usual, I have some questions for you!**

**How do you guys think that Cataleya would react to learning that her mother was the evil queen?**

**Will Cataleya forgive Henry and be on his side, once she learns the truth?**

**And...Do you think that the curse will break soon?**


	14. Chapter 14

Cataleya looked at her mom. "What is it?"

"I…I have to tell you something" Regina repeated. She was stalling, but she had to tell her daughter her deepest secret. Regina looked around the room, just making sure no one else was listening even though the only people in the room, was Cataleya and herself.

"I know. What is it Mom?" Cataleya asked again. She was still sleepy.

"Remember that book, which Henry is always talking about?" Regina started. She continued once Cataleya nodded. "The evil queen in the book…that's…that was me" Regina simply stated.

Cataleya giggled. "Mom."

Regina sighed. "Cataleya, I'm serious. I'm the evil queen"

"No you're not" Cataleya shook her head with a smile. "Mom…I have school in the morning, can I go back to bed now" Cataleya whined. She turned from Regina and laid back down, snuggling into her pillow.

Regina paid no attention. She sat on the edge of the bed, in the spot she sits every night, while she and Cataleya have their daily conversations. "I can prove it" Regina simply states.

This has Cataleya sitting back up in her bed. She's looking at Regina once more. "Mom, come on. What's wrong with you?" Cataleya asks with a look of concern on her face. The ideal of her mother actually being the evil queen, from Henry's story book, of fairytales, as all but disappeared from her mind. She has come to the conclusion that the idea is crazy. Stories are stories, and even thought the Story is different from the story she heard of Snow white when she was younger, was different, the Disney version was written many, many, many years ago, and long before her mother was even alive. She had never actually asked her mother how old she was, but she looked to be in her 30's.

"Come on. I'd like to show you something" Regina states as she pulls the covers back, from Cataleya and helps her out of bed. Cataleya puts on a pair of fuzzy boots, and walks down stairs with her mother. Regina helps her put on her coat, and she grabs the car keys.

"What about Henry?" Cataleya asks in a tired voice while looking upstairs.

"He is still asleep. He'll be fine, we are only going to be gone for about 20 minutes" Regina insists as she grabs Cataleya's hand and leads her out the door.

* * *

"Mom, we are at a graveyard. This is creepy" Cataleya whines, while clutching closer to Regina. She had no idea they would be going to a graveyard, in the middle of the night, and she hated to admit it, but she was a little afraid.

"It's okay" Regina whispers as she pulls Cataleya over to her father's burial vault. She looks around to make sure no one else is looking before she enters the vault. Taking a match, she lights a torch on a wall.

"Mom, why are we in here?" Cataleya asks, looking around.

Regina walks over to her father's casket. "This is your grandfather Cataleya. He was a great man. He was kind, and understanding. His name was Henry" Regina states rubbing a tear from her face. She was emotional. She was about to tell her daughter everything. She didn't know how she was going to take it, but she couldn't keep it a secret any longer.

"Oh…you named Henry after him" Cataleya responded in understanding.

Regina nodded. "Yes. I named him, Henry Daniel Mills"

Cataleya gasped. "Like Daniel…the stable boy, the evil queen in the book was in love with" It was all confusing. The book didn't talk about Daniel too much, just that the Evil Queen once loved a man named Daniel. It didn't say any more than that. And now her mother was telling her she was the evil queen.

"Yes. I was in love with…We were to be married, but Snow White told my mother I loved him…and my mother killed him. Daniel" Regina explained, taking off some leather gloves she had on, and placing them in her pocket.

"I'm…I'm sorry, that happened…Mom" Cataleya responded. She wasn't sure what was going on at the moment. "What, happened to him?" Cataleya asked while pointing at Henry's casket.

"I killed him…to cast the curse" Regina responded looking Cataleya in the eyes. She wanted to know what her daughter was thinking. Would she think she was a monster? Would she think that if Regina was willing to kill her on father, she would kill her children too?

"Mom…how does any of this prove that you're the evil queen…was the evil queen?" Cataleya asked. She remembered the book saying that the Evil Queen killed her own father. The heart of the thing she loved the most.

Regina sighed. "This will" Regina pushed her father's casket back revealing a secret vault down below.

"Woah!" Cataleya gasped. "That's…um…what's down there?"

Regina bit her bottom lip uncharacterically. She was nervous, and Cataleya was taking all of this, surprisingly well. But then again, she didn't believe her when she told her she was the evil queen. "Come look"

Regina helped Cataleya walk down the steep stairs and into her secret vault. Immediately hundreds of hearts beating created a hum.

"What are those Mom?" Cataleya asked looking at all the tiny red boxes that was glowing.

"Those are hearts. Hearts I have collected, as well as hearts my mother has collected. I'm not sure who all these hearts belong to, but this one over here…" Regina started as she walked over to the first one on the third row. "…this one, is your father's heart. If I take it out the box and whisper into it, I can make him do anything that I want him to do, if I squeeze it, I can kill him" Regina whispered.

"So…it is true…I think I believe you…wow, I can't believe Henry was right, all this time. I can't believe this is possible, but it is" Cataleya said, while looking around the room, and at some of her mother's evil queen's costumes. She recognized some of them from the book.

"Yes. It is…it's all true" Regina looked Cataleya in the eye, once she stopped scanning the small room. "Do you hate me?" '

Cataleya frowned and Regina's heart dropped. Her daughter didn't like her anymore. Regina felt her heart breaking.

"Why would I hate you?" Cataleya sweetly asked, despite the look on her face. "I could never hate you mom" Cataleya shook her head, and gave Regina a hug. It looked like she needed one.

"I just thought that once you found out the truth, you wouldn't want to be around me anymore. I just thought that maybe you would want to live with your dad. Despite the consequences, I couldn't keep this secret from you. It's too big, too important" Regina explained with tears in her eyes.

"Mom…I don't nor will I ever hate you, or want to leave you. You've been the best mom I could ever hope for…ask for. I don't care what you have done, or will do…as long as you'll always be my mom" Cataleya whispered against her mother, still hugging her.

Regina laughed as she sobs. Nothing was funny, but this moment, it was so beautiful. She never wanted it to end. Her daughter accepts her for who she is. She didn't even ask for her to change. Even though Regina just confessed that she has killed before, in the past, Cataleya is still with her. "I love you so much" Regina admitted with tears running down her face.

"I love you too, Mom"

* * *

Regina carried Cataleya back into the mansion. She felt bad for waking her daughter up in the middle of the night, but she wanted her to know the truth. She couldn't live another moment without being honest, with her. She didn't understand why. She didn't understand why she had no intentions of telling Henry the truth. As she climbed the stairs and peaked into Henry's room confirming that he was fast asleep, she began to think about him, and her relationship with her son. She actually asked herself if she still loved him or not. '_Of course I do' _I was her response.

* * *

Cataleya woke up to the sound of the alarm. She opened her eyes to find that she was lying next to her mother, in her mother's bed. She looked over at Regina as she too stirred awake.

"Mom?" Cataleya asked while yawning. The memories of their early morning adventure coming back to her. Her mother was the evil queen. She didn't care. Cataleya wanted her mother, her real mother ever since she learned that she was switched at birth. She wouldn't have cared if she was the wicked witch of the west. She just wanted her mom to be there, and she was.

"You can go back to sleep for another hour sweetie. I'm sorry I woke you up so early, I'm usually up before my alarm. I have to get up and prepare breakfast and lunch for you and Henry, also I need to iron your cheerleading uniform, and you have to wear it to school today" Regina mumbled half asleep, as she stood from the bed, and put on her house coat. "Go back to sleep" Regina placed a kiss on Cataleya's head before she headed downstairs.

Cataleya wanted to talk to her mom some more about what happened last night. She didn't even remember coming home. The last thing that she remembered was falling asleep in the car on the way home. Cataleya wanted Regina to know that she appreciated everything she had done for her since she arrived. And how much she loved her. She was sick of her looking so sad, and she knew Henry was the cause of it, because he was always so mean to her.

Eventually sleep won, and Cataleya feel back into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next time Cataleya woke up, it was by her mother. Her mother who was, by then dressed for the day, the house smelled of coffee, and pancakes. Cataleya washed up for the day, she put on her uniform, and it was different from the one she wore the previous evening. It was a dress, similar to the two piece, but it only had one sleeve. She had placed two pigtails in her hair, but when she came downstairs, Regina insisted that they were uneven, and redid them in a rush before they left home. Henry was smiling the whole morning, and Cataleya couldn't help but glare at him. She was still furious with him.

Now they sat outside the school. Henry had already rushed out of the car and on his way to Miss Blanchard's class. Cataleya was about to get out of the car as well until Regina stopped her.

"Cataleya" Regina called out, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah Mom?"

"Remember…what I told you last night?" Regina asked unsure. They had not talked about the incident at all since then. Cataleya was not treating her any different. Even though she hoped it would never happen, she had been expecting the cold shoulder, like Henry was giving her. But no, all she received was love. Maybe she had dreamt the whole conversation.

"Yes, about you being the evil Queen?" Cataleya shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

So it wasn't a dream after all, Regina thought to herself. Maybe Cataleya just didn't believe her. "It's true you know" Regina replied looking away, not making eye contact any longer.

"I know" Cataleya replied dryly. "And…I don't care. You're my mom, and I love you…that's all that should matter…right?" Cataleya whined. She really wanted to go inside, she was excited about her first day as a cheerleader.

Regina at this point was looking back at Cataleya. "Thank-you so much for being so understanding, I don't know what I would do without you" Regina admitted.

Cataleya sighed. "Mom. I promise, I'm not going anywhere, I mean except to school, but I love you, and I promise I always will…but I really want to go to school and find Clara and Chloe…OH! And Grace too, she is going to freak when she sees my uniform" Cataleya practically bounced in the back seat. Smiling from ear to clear.

Regina couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, fine…but, you can't tell anyone about me being the evil queen, or about the curse, okay?"

Cataleya nodded. Even though now she knew it was the truth, she wasn't about to be running around looking like a mad man screaming about an curse. She knew how crazy that looked. She would have felt bad for Henry, if she wasn't so mad at him. "I know Mom"

"I will see you today at 4:30 sharp. I am leading the Parent, Teachers conference, so I will pay Miss Dunn this afternoon, and talk to you and Henry's teachers" Regina stated as she watched Cataleya practically fly out of the car. "Wait" Regina called out as Cataleya started to walk away.

Cataleya turned back around and groaned, then whined. "Mommy…I have to go"

"I know…can I just…can I have a hug goodbye…please?" Regina shrugged.

Cataleya smiled, and raced back to the car as Regina opened the car door. She gave Cataleya a hug, and a kiss on the forehead. "Have a nice day Mom, see you later" Cataleya whispered before she took off again.

Regina smiled. She loved her little girl.

* * *

Cataleya had been loving the attention she had been getting with the uniform on. It was just like the movies, she thought to herself…or maybe it was all just her imagination, but she felt cool. Sure she had friends before she became a cheerleader, but now, she was had more friends. Every cheerleader to be exact, even though there was only 10.

Now, it was 4:00pm, and she along with the rest of the squad was just walking out of the gym and into the auditorium. They had been practicing for about an hour, the cheer they was going to be performing, and Cataleya was nervous. She was shorter than most of the other cheerleaders, and was going to be in the front. She was afraid of messing up in front of everyone.

"Cataleya, this is exciting or what?" Chloe asked as she sat next to Cataleya on stage, they were going to be sitting here motionless for a whole hour. The actual meeting was starting at 5pm. Her mom was going to be arriving at 4:30 along with the teachers who went home after school, parents and students. Right now they were just sitting and waiting.

"Yeah...I guess" Cataleya replied looking, she just wanted this night to start…

* * *

To be continued…

Guys, tell me, what do you want to see happen?


	15. Chapter 15

**...Later**

_This was it_. Cataleya thought to herself as she looked around the room. She and the rest of the squad were standing in their starting position. She heard one of her teammates call the cheer, and immediately as if on autopilot, her body took off on its own accord and performed right along with the rest of the squad. She landed in a split with her hands up, which was her final pose, and the room cheered. Then the world seemed to come back to her. She looked back at the other girls and they all included her in a group hug.

"Thank you for that performance ladies" Cataleya heard her mother say into the microphone. She sat back down on the stage with her teammates, her mother added a couple more things to her speech such as how she expected to see everyone at the town meeting next Monday, the upcoming town's fair, etc... Cataleya zoned out and picked a loose thread from her skirt. It wasn't until she heard her mother call her name, that she realized it was over.

"Miss Dunn, I hope you don't mind me taking my daughter, I would like to stop by my son's classroom first, before coming to you" Regina called out, helping Cataleya up.

"Of course Madam Mayor, I was just about to dismiss the girls, I will see you later" Miss Dunn answered with a smile.

"Great" was Regina's response.

Later...

Cataleya and Regina walked hand in hand down a crowded hallway. Henry followed close behind rolling his eyes as Regina praised Cataleya for her performance. "You did a great job dear, I'm so proud of you" Henry heard his mother say. Cataleya wasn't that good, all she did was jump around on stage and clap her hands a couple of times. What was the big deal?

"Thank you, Mom" Cataleya smiled. They were now in front of Henry's classroom, and Cataleya was curious to see what another classroom, besides the one she was in all day looked like. As the trio walked into the room, they were greeted by Miss Blanchard.

"Hello, again Henry" She smiled when she saw Henry.

"Hi." Henry smiled and gave his teacher a hug. Cataleya was reminded how nice Henry was to everyone besides herself and her mom. It annoyed her to no end.

Miss Blanchard looked up to Regina, and greeted her as well. "Nice to see you again Madam Mayor" She then looked down at Cataleya. "You must be Cataleya, Henry has told me so much about you, it's very nice to meet you"

Cataleya frowned. "I'm sure he has, I bet it's bad things too, isn't it?" Was Cataleya's response. It was no secret to her that Henry hated her, and she was going to let it be known, that she wasn't fond of him either. He was mean.

"Cataleya" Regina warned. She didn't want her two children to start bickering. Regina lead them in the room, and they took a seat. About 10 minutes later, Miss Blanchard started talking about what they were learning in class, how well the children were doing, and what was coming up in the future. Cataleya was reminded of the test she took earlier that week, well, the test everyone in the school took, when Miss Blanchard announced that she was going to be handing out the scores and that she recommend that the parents go over the contents at home, to help the child learn. She then announced that she was going to stop by each parent, and tell them about their child performance.

Cataleya was nervous for her turn, when her Mom would be in her classroom. She was glad Henry was first. Of course Miss Blanchard started with the Mayor's kid first. She knew how impatient the woman could be.

"Mayor Mills, Henry is a joy to teach. He is very smart, he's nice and has such a child-like sense of wonder. My only concerns are his attendance, they have impacted his test scores, he received a C, which is satisfactory, but he can do, and usually does better" Miss Blanchard explained handing over a brown folder.

Regina nodded. "Thank you. We will work on his attendance, won't we Henry?" Regina asked with a stern look. She was getting tired of hearing that Henry had ditched school, or not somewhere he was supposed to be. She was tired of worring about him, because he continued to put himself in dangerous situations.

Henry did nothing but slide down lazily in his chair. Defiance.

Later...

The trio stood in front of Cataleya's classroom. As soon as Regina looked in to the room, she could have sworn that her heart stopped that second. There across the room, standing talking to Miss Dunn, was sheriff Graham. _What the hell was he doing here? _Regina questioned herself.

"Mom, what is he doing here?" Cataleya tugged on her sleeve to get her her attention.

Regina held her hand, and whispered: "I don't know but I intend to find out"

Regina lead Cataleya to a empty desk and told her and Henry to stay put as she walked over to where the only other two adults were in the room. All the other parents, either finished their meeting super fast, or didn't show up at all, because save for Graham and Miss Dunn, the class room was empty. Regina didn't waste anytime, soon as she was in shot she quickly, and quietly questioned.

"What are you doing here?" She spat.

Graham turned sideways to allow Regina into the circle. "I came here to see about my daughter. It is called parent teachers night, and I am her father"

Regina felt her blood boil. She wanted to hearl Graham into the wall. She had already told this man that she wanted him to stay away from her daughter. In her mind, he was nothing more than a mere donor. Instead of speaking to the man, she turned and glared at Miss Dunn. "I hope you haven't given this man, any information on my daughter, she's mine, not his, and he have no right to be here"

"Of course not, Madam Mayor" Miss Dunn answered. She exchanged glances with Graham. Regina wasn't sure if the woman was telling the truth or not.

"Cataleya is my daughter Regina" Graham argued in hushed tones trying to keep the children from hearing them. "In fact-" He reached in his pocket and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Regina. When she didn't take it, he continued to explain. "This is a court order. Next month on the 10th, I'll see you there. I refuse to have a child in this world that I can not spend time with"

Regina snatched the envelope from Graham, and angrily shoved it under her arm. "You're going to pay for this" She hissed. She turned her head and looked at Miss Dunn. "I apologize for the unprofessionalism of sheriff Graham. I trust that you will keep what you have learned this afternoon to yourself for the sake of Cataleya" Regina received a nod, then she contined. "Can we please get this over with?" Regina asked in an impatient tone. She started actively ignoring Sheriff Graham.

"Yes, Madam Mayor" Was her reply from Miss Dunn. She watched as the teacher turned to her desk and picked up a folder labeled Cataleya. "Cataleya is doing great in my class, academic wise. Every assignment, every test, pop quiz she has taken since she got here, she has aced. I think that it would do her great good to skip a grade or two. All the material I have been teaching, I'm sure she already knows. The information they were tested on, are things that the class has already learned, as well as introducing them to new material. It's easy to see that Cataleya is bored while she is in class because after the first 10 minutes an assignment is given she talks to the kids at her table, for the rest of class, which is bad, because they stop doing their work" Miss Dunn explained.

Regina was shocked, that was not what she had expected at all. She knew Cataleya was smart, but she had no idea she wasn't being challanged. She would talk to her daughter later about moving up a few grades. Regina felt as if that was Cataleya's choice and not her's. Her main goal for Cataleya is for her to be happy, and healthy, and well...a kid. She wasn't going to force her to move up if she didn't want to. Besides that meant she was going to move away for College sooner rather than later, and Regina was not looking forward to that.

"What are you still doing here?" Regina asked Graham.

"I told you, seeing about my daughter" Graham announced, he walked over to Cataleya while brushing past Regina. "Hi sweet heart" He bent down and in Cataleya's face.

Henry looked confused, and Cataleya looked around him and at her mother.

"Leave my daughter alone" Regina came to the rescue once she noticed the disconfront on her face. One of the perks of having a daughter that looks just like you, you always recongize the faces she makes and how she's feeling.

"She's my daughter too" Graham yelled at Regina.

The yelling caused Cataleya to start crying, and Henry gasped, from learning something new.

"Look what you did!" Regina accused walking over to pick up Cataleya. "You've upseted my daughter"

"I didn't, you did, she's upset because you're a monster, and all you do is cause problems. She wants to spend time with me, would want to, but you are filing her head up with lies, that I'm the bad guy. You're evil Regina" Graham arqued.

Henry smiled. Finally, someone believed him. Miss Dunn pretended not to be listening to this.

"Stop It! Leave my mom alone" Cataleya cried while looking at Graham. "Mom, can we go home?" Cataleya asked.

Regina nodded. "Sheriff Graham. This isn't over".

"You're right, it's not" Was his reply.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Later that night...**

Regina laid awake that night, softly playing with Cataleya's hair. She knew she would have a bedmate tonight due to the events of earlier. She couldn't believe Graham could stoop so low. What was his obsession with Cataleya. He wasn't even sure she was his. Regina never actually confirmed it. She had to do something. She would not be sharing her daughter with anyone. The moment she found out she was pregnant entered her mind.

**Flashback... (About 11 years ago)**

"Mayor Mills" Dr. Whale greeted Regina when he walked into her room. "What can I do for you today?"

"I believe I have come down with something" Regina stated. She felt the now familiar feeling of nauseousness wash over her. Her mouth watered and she tried to swallow down the feeling of needing to puke, but it did not good. Regina jumped off the hospital bed and looked around for something, anything, locating a trash can under the desk, she grabbed it and threw up what little she could force down her throat this morning.

When she was done, she grabbed a wipe she recently started keeping in her purse and used it to clean herself up a bit. Dr. Whale looked at her in disgust sometimes he wondered why he was a doctor. Patients were gross, he didn't know why, but he longed to be a scientist. "I...I can see that" He replied. He slid his chair away from Regina and sat down. "Can you tell me, why you think you have 'come down with something', what have you been experiencing?"

"Well besides throwing up, all the time" Regina snapped. "I have been really tired, I have absolutely no appetite, I eat food to remain healthy, but I can't keep them down" Regina added, she looked over to her right, at the purple orchids on the desk. _'I wonder where on earth did those come from' _Regina asked herself. She heard Whale speaking so she turned her attention back to him.

"Well, Madam Mayor, Maybe, you're just getting old" He carefully explained. "When we reach a certain age, our bodies don't work as well as they used to. We can no longer eat certain things because our stomach can't keep it down, And we need more rest. I suggest you rest more and incorporate more greens and dairy into your diet" He added.

"And I suggest you grow a brain" Regina growled. "I'm not having these...symptoms...because I'm getting older" _'I'm not getting any older' _Regina thought to herself. That was a fact.

Whale laughed humorlessly, slightly offended. "I'm the doctor here, not you"

"Hardly" Regina replied. She hated this guy, he was annoying, self-centered, had an "I rule the world attitude" and to make it all worse, the curse calmed his personality down immensely. She would have stuck him down in the library with the dragon but even she didn't deserve that.

Whale rolled his eyes but continued. "I will like to run some blood work, and check your vitals. So, that's what she did. A week later she received a phone call to come into the office.

* * *

"How are you feeling Madam Mayor?" Whale asked Regina as he once again walked into the room.

"Let's skip the small talk. What did you want to talk to me about?" Regina snapped. She had been feeling moody for a while now. More so than usual.

Whale sighed, with a shake of his head, he opened Regina's folder and placed on his glasses. "Your blood work came back in a couple of days ago, and you're pregnant" Whale admitted. He took his glasses off and stood up, about to take his leave, but Regina stopped him.

"What did you just say?" Regina swallowed.

"You're pregnant, Madam Mayor. Congratulations. You're going to have a baby..."

Regina didn't know what to say, she opened her mouth a couple of times to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Finally when she did have something to say, Dr. Whale was already out of the room.

"That's not possible" Regina muttered to herself.

* * *

**8 Months and 2 weeks later**

Regina smiled as she walked into the purple room. Daniella had slept through the night for the first time ever. She had read not to expect that for another 4 or 5 months, but here she was walking into the silent room.

"Daniella" Regina patted her daughter's stomach. Her hand froze when she noticed how stiff her baby stomach was, and at the lack of heavy breathing signaling the sleeping baby. "Daniella!" Regina said more frequently. Regina grabbed her baby, holding her close, she ran down stairs to her home phone.

"Graham, it's mayor Mills. I need you to make sure Dr. Whale is at the hospital... Meet me there...It's Daniella, she's not moving, she's not breathing, she's not doing anything"

Regina didn't wait for a response. She hopped in her car and quickly drove to the hospital. That is where she learned that her baby had passed away. She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it, but it was true. She had lost her baby. She was alone, again. No one in Storybrooke even cared that she had lost her baby. It was if everyone had forgotten all about Daniella.

She wished she could have forgotten too, maybe then the pain would go away. A year later, her heart was still aching for her baby girl, that's when she decided to adopt. Maybe it would lessen the pain...

* * *

**Present**

"Mom" Regina heard a sleepy voice from beside her.

"Sweetie, go back to sleep" Regina instructed.

"I can't. I'm scared"

Regina knew why Cataleya was afraid. "It's okay, I promise. I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

"Can't you do something?" Cataleya asked Regina as she slid closer to her mother. "In the book, you could control what people do...their heart. Can't you make him leave me alone"

Regina didn't know how she felt about Cataleya talking about what she did as the "evil queen" and asking her to do that now. She was happy her daughter was accepting of her past, but maybe she didn't understand completely.

"I do have your father's heart dear, but the only thing I can do with it, without magic here, is crush it. Which will kill him"_ 'And the only reason I haven't killed your father, is because I killed mine, and have regreted it' _Regina added as a thought to herself.

"Oh" Was Cataleya's response as she looked down. She looked back up again. "Can't you put him to sleep, like you did Snow White?, that way he can't take you to court and I won't have to live with him"

"You're not going to live with him, dear. They are not going to take you from me, and give him custody"

"But they will make you share custody Mom"

Regina sighed. "That's not going to happen"

"Mommm" Cataleya whined. "We have to do something"

Regina thought about what Cataleya was saying. She was a mayor for heavens sake, then again...he was law enforcement, maybe they would order Regina to share custody. Cataleya was right, she had to do something.

"Very well, if that's what you want, dear" Regina answered.

Cataleya looked unsure, finally realizing just what she asked her mother to do. She nodded. It was the only way. She had to do something. Maybe if she would have done something when she found out she was switched at birth she would have been able to be with her mom sooner. Lessoned learned.

"Go to sleep dear, we will talk about it more in the morning"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

The next day, there was no school. Regina had the conversation she and Cataleya talked about on her mind. She wanted to talk with Cataleya about it some more but didn't want to risk talking about it while Henry was in the house. She didn't want him to hear, and she didn't want him to have any part in this. Regina thought of a plan to get him out of the house, and surprisingly, she was more than okay with it.

After breakfast, and a little of cleanup, Regina instructs the kids to get on their jackets, and to get ready because they are going for a ride.

"Where are we going mom?" Cataleya asked Regina.

"We are going to the sheriff station" Regina informs her. Henry's mood immediately increasesatthe chance of seeing Emma, and it actually being on the other hand, doesn't want to go.

* * *

When they arrive, Cataleya immediately grabs a hold to Regina's hand, and they follow Henry into the station. Regina's eyes widens at the scene in front of her. She gasps. She looks upon sheriff Graham and Deputy Swan standing close to each other, very close. If she's not mistaken it looks as if they are about to kiss. Regina quickly covers Cataleya's eyes.

"What is going on in here?" Regina demands. Graham and deputy Swan breaks apart, becoming aware of the visitors, now inside the office.

"My apologies Madam Mayor" Graham clears his throat. "We…We were just discussing…some business" Graham tries, in hopes that Regina would buy that lie. He really don't feel like dealing with Regina today.

"Hey Henry" Regina hears the Deputy say. She watches as Henry rushes over and gives her a hug. Regina is shocked when she realizes that she doesn't feel the sadness she used to whenever Henry would show affection to anyone other than herself. Now, she's indifferent. Maybe she's used to it, or maybe it's because Cataleya is clinging to her right now, and all she can think about is her daughter's happiness. Regina is pulled from her inner dialog by Graham who clears his throat.

"Can we help you Madam Mayor?" He offers politely, yet Regina can hear the bite lying under his tone, and can see the hatred in his eyes. She realizes, she hates him.

"I came to see if Miss Swan, would like to spend some time with Henry" Regina asks, as she picks an imaginary piece of lint off her blazer. She hears three "What(s)" Coming from in the room. One from Miss Swan, one from Henry, and the last one from Graham. She rolls her eyes. "I said-" She starts but Miss Swan cuts her off.

"No, No, I heard you, I'm just…I'm shocked, that's all" She looks down at Henry who is still hugging her midsection. Everyone in the room is looking at Regina as if she had two head instead of one, everyone expect Cataleya that is, Cataleya was actively trying to avoid Graham's piercing gaze. He always stares at her, and it makes her feel…uncomfortable.

"And your answer Miss Swan?" Regina pressed on. She thought the woman would be in a hurry to get Henry, wasn't she in the process of trying to take him away, maybe she came to her senses and realized that, that was a battle she would lose. If only Graham was smart enough to realize the same, she wouldn't have to waste her energy on a plan to rid herself of him.

"Please Emma?" She heard Henry begged…Nothing. She still felt nothing, her son, her only son, wanted to spend time with the deputy more than he wanted to be with her, and Regina wasn't hurt by that. She didn't understand the reason why.

Emma's answer came right after that. "Yes, I'd love to spend time with him" Emma smiled at Henry.

"Very well, have him home before Dinner" Regina instructed. "Dinner is at 5, so have him home before 5" Regina added as an afterthought, just so there would be no confusion.

She turned around, and Cataleya followed her towards the door.

"Wait!" She heard Graham call from behind her. Regina paused and turned around.

"What is it Sheriff Graham, I have things to do" Regina snapped.

"Can I spend some time with Cataleya?" He asked nervously.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "No, she has things to do as well" Regina responded.

"But, you let Henry spend time with his mother" Graham argued.

"I'm his mother" Regina responded automatically.

"Regina…please" Graham begged.

Regina takes a deep breathe, then another. Regina remembers her plan, and blowing up right now would put a damper on things. "Cataleya is busy. Maybe some other time" Regina says dryly.

Graham comes to a conclusion that he's not going to spend time with Cataleya today, so he backs down. "Fine"

Regina turns and walks out the station with Cataleya.


	18. Chapter 18

After lunch at Grannies, Regina takes Cataleya back to her vault.

"What are we doing here Mom?" Cataleya asked as she played with the hem of one of Regina's "Evil Queen" gowns.

"I wanted to talk to you, alone" Regina admits. "Remember what we were talking about last night?" Regina asked. She has Cataleya's full attention now. "I have been thinking about it all day, and you were right. We have to do something. If we go to court, there is no reason why Graham won't get joint custody. He has a job, thanks to me, he has a perfect record, the perfect citizen" Regina grinds her teeth at the last part. Who knew, something that was her doing, would come back to bite her in the ass. She shakes her head to clear it. "I think I have a plan"

Cataleya smiles. "You do?"

"I do" Regina looks away. This next part, she doesn't want to tell Cataleya about, but she has too. "Cataleya, I have something to tell you" Regina admits, still not looking at Cataleya.

"What is it mom? You can tell me anything" She smiles once more that was something Regina had told her when she first arrived. That she could tell her anything. And now, it was time to repay that favor.

"You know…your friend Grace?" Regina asks. It's a dumb question, of course Cataleya knows her friend Grace, but she is trying to buy time, by beating around the bush.

"Yeah mom" Cataleya laughs.

"I separated her from her father. A citizen named Jefferson, he remembers everything, me as the evil queen, me casting the curse, and most importantly, he remembers his daughter Grace. Every day, he sees his daughter, loving other parents, calling someone else father. He can never talk to her, she don't remember who he is. He has been dealing with that for 28 years" Regina takes the change to look up at Cataleya, she is looking at her, but she's silent, and her face is blank. For the first time ever, Regina can't read her daughter, so she continues. "I've regret what I have done, ever since I lost you. I finally knew what it was like to lose a child. When I thought you were dead, I've blamed myself every day after, if I hadn't made him suffer like that, I thought…I thought I would have never lost you" Regina wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye.

Cataleya didn't know how to feel about that information. For the first time, the fact that her mom did bad things, really bad thing, finally registered with her. She had known she was the evil queen, but she didn't really think about what that meant. She didn't realize that her mom, killed people, she tortured them, she separated families…according to that book. It was all true. Her mom had admitted that much. But Cataleya didn't care about that then, and she wasn't going to care about that now. She knew for a fact that friends came on go. But she had only one mom. One mom she had wanted since she was 5. She didn't know what she was like. She imagined she looked like her, that she got right, she also imagined that she was nice, and she was. She was nice to Cataleya, because she was her daughter, she loved Cataleya because she was her daughter, that's something that was always true, and always would be, no matter what. Even when Regina thought Cataleya was dead, she still loved her. So Cataleya decided that even if her mother were, or even still is evil, she would always choose her. Regina loved Cataleya for who she was, and Cataleya would do the same.

"It's okay mom" Cataleya finally said. She walked over and hugged Regina.

_**To be continued... **_

_**Guys, I have written like 10 chapter after this one so far, and I love where this story is going. I can't wait to share it will you, It will be awesome :) What do you guys think Regina's plan is?**_


	19. Chapter 19

"Remember the plan?" Regina looked in the rearview mirror at Cataleya.

Cataleya smiled, and nodded. "I do, I'm just a little nervous Mom" She admitted.

Regina pulled into Jefferson's driveway, right behind his four door pickup, she was glad that he was home, all he did was stand in that window, and stare at the house Grace lived in. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll do all the talking. Just remember, the goal, and we will be fine" Regina smiled. The duo got out of the car and walked up the front door. Jefferson's house was almost as big as Regina's but not quite.

Regina didn't even have to ring the doorbell, before she could even press the button the door flung open. Regina straightened her blazer, while Jefferson stood there, looking at his unwanted guest.

"What do you want…_Madam Mayor_?" Jefferson asks, placing inferences on the Madam Mayor's part, just hinting to Regina that he knew, he knew who she really was.

"I…we would like to talk, can we come in?" Regina asks.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say" Jefferson spat. He went to close the door, but paused as she listened to Regina.

"Not even that I'm sorry, and I want to fix what I messed up?" Regina quickly added before she was shut out.

Jefferson opened thedoor, and looked at Regina. He was trying to see if this was some kind of joke, some kind of prank, he had been tricked by Regina before, he would not let it happen again, he looked down at Cataleya, and she gave him a quick wave. If Regina was up to something, surely she wouldn't include her daughter. Everyone could see that Regina loved that little girl. "Fine come in" He finallyagreed, and opened the door for them.

* * *

Regina brushed off the seat of the sofa before she sat down. Cataleya ungracefully plopped down right besides Regina and scooted even closer. Regina had told her that he was the mad hatter. Cataleya wasn't familiar with his story, but anyone who has the title mad, can't be good.

"Would you like a drink?" Jefferson offered his quest.

"No thank-you" Regina declined for the both of them. She waited until Jefferson sat in his seat before she continued. "I want to right my wrong, I'm going to help you get Grace back"

"Why…why are you trying to help me? Why now, and how?" He asked in disbelief. He had so many questions, and so little answers. He shook his head, his thoughts started going in 10 different directions, he was excited, mad, sad, angry, livid, joyous, depressed, curious, and cautious all at the same time. He wanted to believe he was getting his daughter back soon, he just…just couldn't trust Regina.

Regina nudged Cataleya gently. She had told her she didn't have to talk, but they only had one shot at this, and she needed Cataleya's help.

"She's not helping you, I am" Cataleya said unsurely.

"You are?" Jefferson asked.

"Yeah, my…my brother kept telling that Mom…was the evil queen, and I didn't believe him, but I found out. I found out what she did to Grace, and Grace is my best friend. I just want her to be happy, I begged my mom, I begged my mom to help you, and she finally agreed" Cataleya lied. She looked at Regina, who gave her a slight nod. Cataleya let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and looked back at Jefferson and smiled.

Jefferson was at a lost. He didn't know what to do. "How can you help me get her back?"

Regina stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "The hat. We can get the hat to work, and then you take Grace back to another realm, that's not cursed, and she will remember you" Regina insisted. She felt bad lying to the man about getting his daughter back, after Graham is taken care of, Regina would just fix it so that Jefferson no longer remembered Grace, as she should have done the first time around. Jefferson was the only one who was cursed to remember his daughter every day, making one person forget, was a lot easier than trying to redo the entire town's memory into thinking that Grace was with Jefferson all along.

"But, I don't have any magic" Jefferson admitted. He was thinking about the savior helping him with the hat, but she didn't believe, and she was always with Graham anyhow. He would never admit to Regina that he had been thinking that.

"But I do, and so does Cataleya" Regina informed him.

"I do?"

"She does?" They both asked at the same time.

"You are my daughter dear" Regina informed her, with a smile.

"So, what do I have to do?" Jefferson asked.

"Give us your hat. I know of a place in Storybrooke that still has magic, I can use it. I'm not promising it will work, but give us a week, to at least try" Regina added.

Jefferson nodded. Something inside of him, told him it was a trick, but something else told him, that it was worth a try, and he had to take that chance, if he wanted to get his daughter back.

"Okay"


	20. Chapter 20

Mission accomplished. Regina and Cataleya headed back to Regina's vault. The whole ride from Jefferson's house to Regina's father's burial vault had been silent. It wasn't until they were underground once more, that Regina finally spoke.

"You did great sweetie, I'm sorry, you had to lie to Jefferson. You know lying is bad…right?" Regina asked Cataleya. She couldn't help but feel as if she was teaching her bad habits. But Regina felt as if there were no other way.

Cataleya smiled. "I know Mom, Now, what do we do?"

"Now we activate this hat" Regina held up the black hat. She dropped it on the ground. Cataleya waited for something to happen, but when nothing did, she looked up at her mom. She saw her playing with a ring that was around her finger. She had noticed it many times, Regina never seemed to take it off. Now, she was studying the ring, almost if she would never see it again. "Mom?" Cataleya asked, bringing Regina back to the present.

Regina took a deep breath and took of the ring. "First magic lesson sweetie, All magic comes with a price. And the price this time, is this ring, it means a lot to me" Regina shared.

Cataleya tilted her head to the side. "How come?"

Regina held the ring up to Cataleya, and the once transparent hole that you place your finger through, turned into a picture of a man.

"This is Daniel. He was the only man, I had ever loved. Snow white just couldn't keep her big mouth shut, and because of her, my mother killed him, right in front of me. We were going to run away together" Regina said silently, her eyes watering. She continued. "We had plans. This was my engagement ring, we were going to get married, and spend the rest of our lives together, happy"

Cataleya was now in front of Regina, hugging her once more. She was so happy that she came when she did. Her mother was alone, ever since Daniel died, and no one cared about her, well now, that was all different, because she was here, and her mom wouldn't be alone any longer. "It's okay Mom, don't cry" Cataleya's voice broke, and before she knew it, she was crying as well, she just hated seeing Regina cry.

"I know sweetie. This just reminds me of why we have to do this. Why we must go through with this plan. I'm not going to let anyone take you from me, I'm not going to let someone else make choices for you" Regina stated. She held on to the ring for a moment longer. Kissing it, she threw it in the hat. The hat accepted it, and a light flashed through it. Regina held on to Cataleya's hand, and with the other hand, she reached into the hat. She thought about the apple Snow White never got the chance to finish, and before she knew it, the apple was in her hand. Regina pulled it out, and showed it to Cataleya.

"Wow, you did it!" Cataleya looked amazed at the trick. Well, it wasn't a trick, but it was awesome, just the same. "Ew…Gross" Cataleya added, as she noticed the sand and grass that was on the apple. Regina chuckled.

"Don't worry, I will clean it off. It'll be good as new" Regina smiled, even though today, she felt as if she said goodbye to Daniel, she was doing something good for her daughter, and that made it okay.

A loud ring from Regina's pocket echoed through the vault. It was her cell phone. Regina answered it, and realized that it was Emma, telling her that it was now 5:20 and she was waiting with Henry outside the manor. Regina hung up the phone, and looked at Cataleya. "I forgot about Henry" She admitted.


	21. Chapter 21

Regina grabbed a napkin she had in her purse and wrapped the apple up in it. She didn't have anything else at the moment, so this would have to do for now. She shoved it down in her purse when she was finished and looked at Cataleya. "It is highly important that you, nor your brother eat this apple. Don't even taste it, it could kill you, so I'm going to hold on to it for now, and we will have to be very careful, alright?" Regina asked.

Cataleya nodded. "I understand" She relied seriously.

Regina continued. It's just that this curse is for adults, and adults only, it's not made for children"

Cataleya smiled. "I got it mom, and I understand" She replied again. She did, she understood everything, and she knew how serious this was. She was nervous on the inside, she just didn't want to show her nervousness, and she wanted to be brave, like her mom. Little did she know, Regina knew exactly how she felt.

* * *

In the car, Regina and Cataleya,goes over the plan once again. Regina reminds her that she must not let Henry in on what they are doing, even though Henry knew the truth, and no one else believed him, Regina still didn't want him involved, he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't get why, they had to do this. It was best if it was just between the two of them. Their little secret.

* * *

When the mother, daughter duo arrived to the manor, Miss Swan's yellow bug was parked out front. Regina didn't know how she felt when she saw that the inside of the car was empty, and a light was on inside of her house. Miss Swan, was in her house, and she didn't know if she approved of that or not. Of course she didn't.

Regina marched up the sidewalk, her purse clutched tightly up to her side. She felt as if she held a loaded gun in her hands, in a way, it was much worse than a loaded gun, one bite of the apple, and Graham would be out like a light.

Regina opened the door, and immediately she heard laughter coming from the living room. When she walked into the living room, and her presence remained unknown, she cleared her throat, and Miss Swan looked up at Regina.

"Oh, hello…Madam Mayor" Miss Swan greeted. "I um…I was just dropping Henry off, and you weren't home, and I didn't want to leave him here by himself, and he asked me to stay, and I hope that was okay?" She asked, almost accusingly.

Regina took a deep breathe. "Yes, that was fine, but I'm here now, and you may leave" Regina spat.

Miss Swan made that look that Regina had seen way to often from the woman since she started working for Regina. The look of her trying to bite her tongue and keep from saying something smart to Regina. Regina smirked. Smart girl, she could surely lose her job for that, and then she would have to leave Storybrooke. If only Graham had the sense to realize the same. The only reason Regina decided not to terminate him, is because it wouldn't make her look good.

Miss Swan stood up, Henry gave her a hug, looking as if he was about to lose his best friend. The two separated, and Emma left the manor, closing the door behind her. There was a moment of silence, and everyone in the room studies each other. Finally Regina nodded to Cataleya and took off upstairs to her bed room. That left Cataleya alone with Henry downstairs. She was about to walk out of the living room, and into her room upstairs until Henry spoke.

"I know you and my mom are up to something. Mom would never let me hang out with Emma, unless she had something planned" Henry stated. "I'm going to find out what the two of you are up to, and I'm going to tell your dad, and Emma"

Cataleya hated how Henry referred to her mother as his mom, and Graham as her dad. Regina was her mother, more than she was his. She tried to see them both as equal, but the more she saw Henry treat her mom poorly, the more she didn't want him around, and now her was threatening her. "Shut up" She simply said and continued the rout to her room.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day was Sunday. The group sat at the breakfast bar. Regina and Cataleya was silent, no doubt thinking about all the things they had to do that day. It was super important that everything went just right. Regina looked at Henry, she needed get rid of him for a while, she wished she could include him on their plans but she knew he wouldn't approve, and he wouldn't help. She didn't blame him, but ultimately his choice would exclude him from being included in anything.

"Henry, Dr. Hopper is going to stop by to pick you up today" Regina informed him.

Henry looked up from his bowl of cereal, and looked at Regina questionably. "Why, I don't have an appointment with him today?" Henry asked. His suspicion grew more and more every day, he could tell that Regina was up to something, he just didn't know what.

"I know dear, I think that you spending time with a male every once in a while will do you some good. You're growing up into a young man, and there are some things that I can't teach you. Take advantage of this opportunity" Regina stated. She picked up her cup of coffee, and Cataleya's now empty cereal bowl, and took them to the sink to clean them.

"I think you're up to something" Henry bravely stated. "That's why you allowed me to spend time with Emma yesterday, and that's why you are sending me away today. You want me gone so that you can do something. I'm going to tell Emma, and she is going to stop you"

Cataleya rolled her eyes at Henry. She listened as Regina spoke. "Dear, just go and have fun with Dr. Hopper. I know that you think something is going on, but I'm just trying to be a good mother to you and Cataleya" Regina responded.

"You're not my mother, Emma is" Henry insisted.

* * *

Regina took a deep breathe. The hurt she used to feel when Henry said that wasn't there this time.

* * *

About an hour later Henry was gone. He silently went with Dr. Hopper when he arrived with Pongo. Cataleya watched as her mom cleaned theapple, and cut it upin tiny pieces. Regina grabbed anotherapple, and cut it up as well, making sure not to mix the pieces. She prepared two different Apple tarts, Cataleya helped her make the dough and when the process was all finished, Regina placed two Apple tarts in the oven, in two separate containers.

* * *

"So, do you remember what to do?" Regina asked, placing the apple tarts in separate containers when they cooled off, and stacking them on top of each other.

Cataleya nodded. "I do, I go in the station, and I offer him a apple tart. I got it mom, I can do it" Cataleya reassured her.

"And remember to be careful when you-" Regina started but Cataleya cut her off.

"I know mom, I got it" She insisted once more, she was already nervous and Regina was not making it any better, she just needed to go, and get this over with so that her and her mom, wouldn't have to worry about anyone trying to separate them ever again.

"Alright" Regina backed off. She was scared, she knew Cataleya was afraid as well, she was just trying to be strong. She wasn't trying to make Cataleya nervous, it was just that, this wasan very important mission, and Regina didn't want Cataleya to get hurt. She wanted her to her daughter to be safe.

* * *

Regina dropped Cataleya off a block from the station. She couldn't be seen, then their plan would never work. Regina hugged Cataleya, and kissed her on the forehead before giving her instructions to call when everything was done. And despite Cataleya's protest, Regina went over the plan one more time.


	23. Chapter 23

When Cataleya arrived to the station, she was happy to see that Graham was alone. Her mom had chosen lunch time for them to start carrying out the plan. She knew that Emma most likely would be out, going on her lunch break first because Graham was the type of man, who would insist that Emma ate before he did.

The bell rung up above the sheriff's station door, and Graham looked up. His eyes widened in surprise. "Cataleya?" He asked. He was surprised to see Cataleya here. He was surprised that Regina would let the girl out of his sight, let along allow her to come see him.

"Hi" Cataleya greeted. She clutched her backpack strap tighter.

Graham smiled. "Come on in" He stood and motioned for Cataleya to come and sit in the chair across from him. When Cataleya is seated, he continues. "How are you today?" He asks. He don't know how to talk to his daughter, he doesn't know her, but he will do anything he can, to get to know her, and build an relationship with her. He glances at the paper he had been scribbling on, thinking of all the things that he could use against Regina, to prove that she was an unfit mother. He didn't have much to go on…yet.

"I'm fine" Cataleya answered. She pulled the backpack up and sat it down in her lap. She was becoming even more nervous and finally realized, just how hot it was inside the room.

Graham noticed how nervous looking Cataleya was. He reached his hand across the table, placing a hand on Cataleya's shoulder. "Are you…are you okay?" He asked her.

Cataleya nodded. "Yes…it's just that, my mom don't know I'm here right now, and…I don't want her to be mad at me" Cataleya explained. She recited everything her mother had told her to. She just hoped it didn't come out like she heard it in her head, like she was reading a line off a piece of paper. She let out a sigh of relief when she came to the conclusion that Graham was brought the small lie.

"Don't worry, it can be our little secret" Graham stated.

Cataleya nodded, she forced a smile. She felt bad for what she was about to do. "I…um, I made you something" Cataleya stated, she opened her back pack, and pulled out the two containers her mother had gave her. She put the one with the green top in front of Graham, and the one with the purple top she placed in front of herself. Regina had told her over, and over again, not to eat the wrong one. To choose the container, that was her favorite color. Purple. "It's an apple tart. I made them myself" Cataleya lied again. Her voice broke. She felt horrible. She hated having to do this, but it had to be done. She would do anything to remain with her mother.

"I don't really like-" Graham started looking down at the apple tart. When he looked up. He saw the frown on Cataleya's face and smiled. "I don't like eating dessert before my lunch" He lied. He didn't like apple, apple anything, but Cataleya was looking so sad. "I will make an exception for you however" He added.

Cataleya smiled at him. She didn't like him, she didn't know him, but she had to play nice. She might as well for what she was about to do to him.

Cataleya popped her top off, and picked up the apple tart, she took a bite, and chewed it. She swallowed the small piece in her mouth before looking up at Graham. He had just gotten his top open. He brought to tart up to his mouth, and took a median sized bite.

Cataleya swallowed hard. She watched him chew.

"This is so good" Graham lied. He hated Apple. He swallowed what he had in his mouth, and instantly fell asleep.

Cataleya gasped. It worked. Graham was now leaning back in his chair, unresponsive. Even his eyes were still opened, he was just…sleeping. Cataleya looked around just in time to see a yellow bug pulling into the parking shop in front of the station. She gasped again. She quickly got up and threw her apple tart, as well as Graham's apple tart into her book bag, she didn't have time to zip her bag up, or leave without Emma seeing her. The only thing she could do was hide. She looked around the room, while catching a glimpse of Emma walking up the door with a Grannies carry out cup in her hand. The sheriff's station had a lack of hiding places in the room, so the only place she could hide, was under the desk where Graham sat asleep. She ducked down and under the wooden desk, grateful that the desk had a back, and she was perfectly hidden from view of Emma. She heard the bell ring above the door, and knew that Emma was now in the building.


	24. Chapter 24

Cataleya heard the bell over the door entrance ring, she knew that Emma was now in the station. She hoped that her heart beating which she felt rapidly increase was not so obvious. She was scared, what if Emma found her under her dad's desk. Would she be in trouble for what she'd done, then she wouldn't be able to stay with her mom, she'd be in jail. She listened as Emma spoke to her dad. She didn't know he wasn't responsive.

"Graham, you wouldn't believe what Leroy said to me while I was at Grannies" Emma started. When she got no response she continued. "He told me that last night, he saw a talking dog, and it was said dog, that accidently fell and broke the bar stool at grannies, and not him" Cataleya heard Emma chuckle. She was still unaware. A moment of silence, she heard a sigh.

"Oh, come on, I know you're not giving me the silent treatment. I just…I thought that we were going to just pretend that what happened last night didn't happen…I thought you said it was okay" Emma added. More silence.

"I know that you think you love me…" Emma added.

Cataleya gasped, then quickly placed a hand over her mouth to silence herself. "…And, I know that you want me to say that I love you back, it's just that…I'm afraid, I've loved before, and it didn't end well…I just don't want our relationship to suffer, if we don't work out Graham"

Emma sounded frustrated. "Graham, say something…"….silence…."Graham, are you okay?"

Cataleya could hear Emma's footsteps getting closer. She could also hear the concern in Emma's voice when she realized that something wasn't right with the man. From where Cataleya was under the table, she could see Emma's legs right next to her dad. She couldn't see what was going on but she heard a loud:

"Oh my Gosh!" Followed by a "SOMEBODY HELP!" Followed by…"Oh right, I'm the police" The roll away chair that Graham was sitting in was pulled away from the desk. Cataleya hoped Emma couldn't see her under the desk, but she heard the door to the station opened, and peaked from under the desk, she saw that Emma had Graham still in the chair, at the door. She heard her call for someone named David, who had just so happened to be walking by. "Help me get him to the hospital, something is wrong with him, I can't get him to wake up, and his pulse is low, and I can't feel a heartbeat…I don't know what's going on" She heard Emma cry. Then the door closed and everything got silent.

Cataleya had to remind her self that Graham wasn't dead, he was just sleeping. There's nothing wrong with sleeping, as long as he stayed sleep, she could stay with her mom. She felt bad, but not bad enough not to do it. This was her choice. She crawled from under the desk, and zipped up her backpack. The station was now empty, she stood panicked for a moment, unsure of what to do, or where to go. She couldn't go out the front, then someone would see her. She looked around for a bathroom, and quickly found one, like she figured there was a window in the bathroom, and she struggled a moment to get it opened, eventually she did, and she crawled out the window, and fail on the ground below. She whimpered as she somehow scrapped her knee on the way down.

Cataleya looked around, she was now in the alley besides the station, and the ice-cream parlor. A sigh of relief, when she realized that she was undetected. The mission wouldn't be complete until she met her mother back at home. She ran from the alley, and down the street, before she heard someone call her name. She stopped and looked back, only to see Henry walking along side Dr. Hopper. Dr. Hopper was smiling and waving her over.

"Dang it"


	25. Chapter 25

Cataleya froze in fear when she heard someone call her name, learning that it was Henry, and Dr. Hopper who was trying to get her attention, made her even more nervous. She knew she had to wait for them, or it would look as if she was up to something. It took them about 3 minutes to catch up to her.

"Hi Dr. Hopper" She muttered. She looked at Henry, then glared. "Henry"

"Hello Cataleya. Henry here has told me so much about you" Dr. Hopper smiled. "It's finally nice to be able to introduce myself properly, I'm sure we will be great friends as well" He added.

Cataleya sighed, she looked around, just making sure that no one watching her. Making sure that no one had saw her coming out of the sheriff station that she hadn't seen before. Everyone was going on about their business and had no idea that their sheriff was under a sleeping curse. Her mother had told her that to everyone else, it would look like he was in a coma. Cataleya finally noticed that Dr. Hopper was speaking to her. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" She asked.

Henry gave her a look. And tried to see what Cataleya was looking for. Honestly, he was surprised that she would be out by herself without their mother. "I just said, it was nice to…officially meet you, we have never been able to, you know talk. You know, I am the town's counselor, and if you ever would like to talk to me about anything, I would be happy to listen, and help if I can, in any way"

Cataleya looked around once more. She was having a hard time concentrating. She felt like she just murdered someone. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Images of her father slumped backwards in his chair coming to her mind. Even though her mind was elsewhere at the moment, she still heard what Dr. Hopper had said, this time. "Um…It's nice to…um, officially meet you, as well. I'm sorry, but um…I have to go, my Mom, wants me home" Cataleya replied. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she had to go.

"Cataleya wait" She heard Dr. Hopper call out. Cataleya bit her lip before she turned around. "Why don't you walk with us, we are heading that way anyway, it's a nice day for a slow stroll, threw the town, we are just going to stop for some Ice-cream, then be on our way. How about some ice-cream it's on me"

"Um…." Cataleya shook her head. "I can't" She looked around once more as a car drove by. Was someone looking for her?

"You're up to something, aren't you?" She heard Henry ask, accusingly. Gosh she hated him.

"What?...NO" Cataleya shook her head. "Mind your own business Henry"

"You're evil just like she is. The evil queen's daughter. You're bad, just like my mom, the two of you won't get away with it" Henry spat.

Cataleya swallowed hard once more. She simply shook her head. She was about to say something before she heard Dr. Hopper chuckle lightly. "Okay, that's enough you too. So, what do you say? Ice-cream"

Cataleya shook her head. "I have to go home. Now" With that she turned and ran down the street towards her house. Henry crossed his arms over his chest and glared. She was up to something, he just knew it!


	26. Chapter 26

Cataleya arrived home about 10 minutes later. She was out of breathe by the time she arrived home. Her mother was nervously pacing in the middle of the foyer. When she heard Cataleya enter, she stopped and ran over to Cataleya. "Are you alright dear?" Was Regina's first question. Cataleya tried to catch her breath, as she nodded.

Regina let out a sigh of relief. She had been extremely worried about her daughter, ever since she left her at the station. She thought about stopping the whole thing, but she had to do this. For herself, and more importantly for her daughter. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved Cataleya, not even Daniel. Not even Henry, she had a hard time admitting that, and accepting that, but it was true. Cataleya understood her, Cataleya loved her for her, and she didn't want her to change, she even loved her despite her past. She was glad she told Cataleya the truth. She was glad she didn't lose her daughter as a result of it. She should have known, in a way Cataleya reminded her a lot of herself, and despite what her mother did, or what horrible acts she witnessed from her mother, she always loved her. But eventually, she didn't want her around anymore, and banished her to another realm. She hoped Cataleya didn't want her around, when she became older. She would do everything in her power to keep the relationship between them, good and pure. They were a team.

"Come on, tell me everything" Regina asked, once she gave Cataleya a few minutes to catch her breathe. "Hold on" She walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of water, and handed it to her daughter after taking the top off. Cataleya drunk some of the water, and handed it back to her mother when she finished. "Mom, when I got in the office, he was alone, just like you figured he would be. Emma was out getting lunch…then I gave him the-"Cataleya started but was cut off, by a slight knock at the door, and then it opened, Dr. Hopper and Henry walked in. Henry glared at them, as he entered. To Cataleya's surprise he didn't stick around. He ran upstairs to his room.

"Dr. Hopper" Regina acknowledged. "Thank-you for spending time with Henry today, I won't keep you, I'm sure you have other things to do, have a nice day" Regina tried to quickly dismiss the man.

He didn't seem to get the clue. "Oh, it was no problem. Henry suddenly came down with something, he didn't even want Ice-cream, can you imagine. He said he wanted to come home and get some rest" He informed Regina.

Cataleya rolled her eyes. He just wanted to be nosey. She hated how Henry thought everything had something to do with him, like he had to know everyone's business.

"Well, thank-you for letting me know. Good Day" Regina said walking over to the front door and holding it open for him. He left that time after throwing a smile and a wave to Cataleya. When the door was closed and locked Regina looked back at Cataleya. "What happened dear?" She asked.

Before answering, Cataleya looked up the stairs, she didn't see Henry, so she continued. "He ate the tart, the one in the green container" Regina nodded. "Then you know, he was asleep, then Emma came in, and she took him to the hospital" Cataleya left out Emma's confession, she didn't think it was relevant at the time.

"Did she see you?" Regina asked. Cataleya shook her head. "Very good, good girl"

Regina nor Cataleya realized that the upstairs quest room had a vent that was right over the kitchen, and Henry was secretly listening to their conversation.


	27. Chapter 27

Henry's POV

Henry didn't know what to make of the conversation he had been listening to downstairs. He knew his mom and Cataleya was up to something, he just didn't know what exactly. He still didn't know what. He rushed to his room, and quietly shut his door. He remembered Regina asking Cataleya if Emma had saw her. Whatever was going on Emma would know exactly what that was. He also remembered Cataleya mentioning something about a hospital, which only meant that whatever was going on at the moment, it was dangerous. Henry walked over to his closet door, and pulled out a shoe box. He opened it, and pulled out his walkie-talkie. He tried to call Emma. All he received was static on the other end. He called out again, and still nothing. He wanted to call her on the phone, but he didn't have a cell phone. And if he used the house phone Regina would find out.

Back to Regina's and Cataleya's POV

Regina and Cataleya sat quietly on the sofa. Both was unsure as to what to do. Regina hoped this little "mission" wouldn't hunt her daughter. Regina figured that now would be a good time to talk about it as they await news, they were sure would come soon.

"Cataleya, how are you?" Regina asked her daughter in a low voice. She didn't want to Henry to hear. She didn't want Henry involved. She couldn't deal with him right now. When Cataleya first arrived, Regina dropped Cataleya to see about Henry, and his running off, and disobedience, now, she don't think she would choose Henry over Cataleya. It shamed her to say it, she didn't want to favor one child over the other, but she did. One child hated her, and one child loved her. She didn't want Cataleya to grow to resent her, because she wasn't getting enough of attention. She loved Henry, but the cost of his love couldn't be her daughter.

"I'm fine" She sighed. She leaned her head on her mother's arm. Regina moved her arm, and placed it around Cataleya. Cataleya thought back to what all they had been through since she arrived. She had never loved anyone as much as she did her mother, and she was so glad to have her back in her life. She didn't want to give this up. She couldn't let this go. She felt bad about what she did. "…I mean, I feel bad about what I did to my father…but I…I don't regret it…not yet anyway. I just don't want anyone to take me from you, and this was your idea, but it was my choice, and I think I made the right choice for me" Cataleya whispered. "He was going to take me away from you" She didn't want to stay with him, and it wasn't fair that it wouldn't have been her choice. She knows it's never the kid choice, it's always complete strangers who decide, where you get to live, and who you can and cannot be with, and it's not fair.

"Just remember that no matter what happens, we are in this together, and I will always be here for you" Regina whispered, then placed a kiss on Cataleya's head.

"I know mom" Cataleya replied.

There was a loud knock at the door, and then someone continued to knock over and over again. Cataleya clung tighter to Regina. Regina gave her a pat for reassurance before she stood up and made her way over o the door. She swung it open. It was Sydney Glass. She hadn't really had any conversation with the annoying man since she got Cataleya, she just didn't want him scaring her daughter.

"Madam Mayor" He quickly spoke. "Sorry to bother you, but Sheriff Graham is in the hospital. Deputy Swan found him unresponsive in the station after lunch, Dr. Whale just confirmed that he is indeed in a coma. No one knows when he will come out of it, or if he will come out of it" He quickly filled Regina in.

Henry heard the whole thing, he had come running down stairs when he heard the knocking at the door. Henry gasped then watched Regina's and Cataleya's reaction carefully. Regina faked surprised, but Cataleya just stood there. Cataleya's lack of…reaction angered Henry. He came around them, and stood in front of Mr. Glass.

"How can you just stand there Cataleya? You just learn that you dad is in a coma, and you don't even care?" Henry asked. Cataleya doesn't say anything, she just stares at Henry for a while, while holding on to Regina's hand. Soon her eyes go back to Mr. Glass as he continue to talk.

"I came over and informed you as soon as I found out. I know as Mayor, it is important for you to know anything, I would have called, but I know how close the two of you once were"

Regina sighed. "Thank-you so much Sydney dear. Please go back to the hospital, and call me if anything changes, I would go down there myself, but I have to see about my children" Regina "kindly" States. Henry can't believe what's happening, he turns and takes off out the door, pushing past Mr. Glass.

"Are you going to stop him?" Sydney asks Regina.

She shakes her head. "No, he'll be back, when he's ready to come home"


	28. Chapter 28

Regina kept true to her word, she did not go out and look for Henry, she was pretty sure she knew where he was anyhow. At the hospital, where Sheriff Graham was. She and Cataleya went on about their day when Henry left. They properly disposed of the apple tart, there would be no more sleeping curses from that apple, and it was too dangerous for Regina to just leave around the house considering how easily it would be to accidently take a bite of the treat if you were just snacking, also considering the fact that Regina made the treat all the time.

Afterwards the duo made dinner together, they didn't speak of what happened, they already had. It was now their little secret. Henry came home just before dinner time. Regina must have figured someone told him to go home, where he belonged. The streets were no place for a child at night. When he arrived, he didn't talk. He headed straight for his room, as he glared at Regina and Cataleya. Neither paid it any mind.

With a "Dinner is ready" yelled up stairs from Regina, Henry came down and quietly sat in his seat. At first everyone ate in silence, and the tension was high. It wasn't until half way through that Henry decided to break that silence. He turned to Cataleya and said:

"I know what you did today" He glared at her. Regina raised an eyebrow, but kept silent. She wanted to see, and hear where he was going with this. Cataleya ignored him. "I know that you did something to Sheriff Graham and that's why he won't wake up"

Cataleya looked up from her plate, at Henry and then at Regina who shook her head, silently requesting for her not to respond to that. Cataleya obeyed, she went back to poking at the long green beans on her plate. Henry continued.

"You're evil too, you know, if mom is telling you to do her dirty work, and you do it, you're just as evil. I saw you coming from in the alley of the sheriff station, I saw how panicked you we're looking. You're evil just like mom, your just not as good at it" Henry spat.

"Shut up Henry. I'm not evil, and neither is Mom" Cataleya hit the table in front of her causing Henry to jump.

"Yes she is" was his comeback.

"No she is not!"

"Yes she is"

"How can you say that about Mom?" Cataleya asked in disbelief. "What has she ever done to you?"

"She made my Grandparents send my mom away to live alone in this world, without her parents, then she cursed them, she was mean to my family. My real family. She took away their happy endings, and it all was for no reason at all. Just because she is evil, and felt like doing evil things" Henry explained.

Cataleya shook her head. "You're so annoying. And I hate you, so stop talking to me"

"I hate you too. I wish you never came here, I wish you were never born, I wish Mom was never born, then she wouldn't have caused so much trouble" Henry stated dryly.

Cataleya wanted to hit Henry, so that's what she did, she punched him in the arm. Henry didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should cry, he didn't know if he should hit her back, while he was thinking about what he should do, as he held his arm, he missed the hurt that came and quickly passed through Regina's face. He only looked up one she cleared her throat.

"Cataleya" She started. "We don't hit people" She scolded. "Why don't you apologize?"

"No way" Cataleya answered as if the idea was completely ridiculous. "He deserved it"

"No matter what he said, or did, he is still your little brother" Regina kindly added. She still loved Henry, and she didn't want her kids fighting each other. Especially not physically. She should have intervened with the verbal fight started.

Cataleya still didn't want to apologize, but her mom told her to so she did. "I'm sorry"

"Thank-you dear" Regina smiled. "Henry, it's your turn. You need to apologize to Cataleya"

Henry thought about it for a moment before he shook his head. He stood up from the table and ran to his room and shut his door.

"I'm sorry for that Cataleya" Regina apologized.

With a sigh Cataleya replied. "It's okay"


	29. Chapter 29

Regina and Cataleya cleaned up the kitchen and then retired to the sofa for a while. They had the T.V on, but neither one of them spoke, for a while anyway. Thinking of the blowout between Cataleya and Henry earlier, Regina wondered what how Cataleya was feeling, so she asked her. Again.

"How are you doing Cataleya?"

"I'm fine mom"

"I mean about what we did, do you regret it?" She asked quietly.

Cataleya shook her head. "We are together, and that's all that matters to me" She admitted. Regina leaned in to kiss Cataleya on the forehead.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Mom"

Meanwhile…Emma and Graham at the hospital

Emma sat down in the chair besides Graham's bed. Something was off, she just couldn't place her finger on it. How could someone who was perfectly fine, go from well….fine to in a coma, for no reason what so ever. The older man had been tested for everything in the book, and still the doctor and nurses were all confused, and didn't know what to say, or do. The only thing Emma could say, was that it seemed as if his condition came on like…well magic….magic? She remembered all Henry had been telling her, she remembered the small little jokes Mr. Gold had been making to her ever since she got here, that hadn't made sense to her, until know, she realized, they weren't jokes at all. She had to know more, maybe she was just desperate, but she needed help and would try anything. She loved the man that laid on the table, and she was willing to go and see if Gold could help in anyway.

Back at the Manor

Regina had instructed Cataleya to get ready for bed. After her shower, she curled up in bed with her mother. Cataleya didn't want to leave Regina's side. Everything had been so silent so far, no word on her father, or how he was doing. She knew how he was doing, she just wondered what other people thought, and how they thought he was doing. He was just sleeping, it wasn't a big deal…was it?

Regina on the other hand, she wasn't worried. So what if people found out what she did? She was the mayor, this was her town, and what were they going to do? Kick her out? She wasn't worried about that. As long as no harm came to Cataleya, or Henry. She didn't care what happened to her, as long as her children were okay. She held on tighter to Cataleya and wondered what she did to be gifted with such a wonderful little girl.

Back at the hospital later that night

Emma was livid. Gold had set her up. What the hell was wrong with that man, and what the hell was wrong with his town. There was a fucking dragon under the library, and no one knew, all these years? Gold told her that he was going to help her, but instead he used her, for a stupid decorative egg. She was here to say her goodbyes, then she was going to pick up Henry, then the two of them was going to run away, and never come back to this fucked up town. She should have believed her son, when he first told her about everything.

She wiped a lonely tear off her face. She bent down so that she was over Graham and whispered. "I love you…this is goodbye" She pressed her lips on his, she jumped back when she felt a surge of energy flow from with-in her, and then everywhere. Graham gasped awake.

Her eyes widened. "Graham, you're awake?"

**_To be continued…_**


	30. Chapter 30

Cataleya was down stairs when it happened. She was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. A giant light came through the house, she saw it before it hit her. She dropped her glass, and screamed. Regina heard the scream from her room and rushed down to see what was wrong with her baby girl. As she was descending the stairs, the light pass through her. She paused.

"Oh no" She whispered her eyes wide. She knew her curse was broken, and everyone remembered who they were, and what she had done. The dark curse was no more.

"Mom" Cataleya called from in the kitchen.

"I'm on my way sweetie" Regina rushed over to where Cataleya was, but she paused when she saw all the glass and water on the floor. "Stay right here, I'm going to get a map and a broom" Regina instructed. She raced to the supply closet, grabbing the mop ad broom as well as a glove.

"Mom, I'm scared" She heard Cataleya say as she came into view once more. Regina quickly started putting the glass into the garbage can.

"You don't have to be afraid sweetie. You will be just fine" Regina reassure her. Regina swept the tiny pieces into the dustpan, and emptied them into the trash as well. She then mopped up the water. Quickly sitting everything aside, Regina pulled Cataleya in for a hug. "It's okay sweetie"

"Mom, what was that light?" Cataleya asked. She held on to Regina so tight that she was glad her when her mom picked her up.

Henry came running down the stairs, smiling from ear to ear. "That was the curse breaking"

Regina and Henry eyes connected. Henry looked at Regina to confirm it. Well, the curse was broken now, she might as well come clean.

"Yes, that was the curse breaking" Regina confirmed.

"HA! I told you, and you didn't believe me!" Henry cheered. "I bet you feel stupid now" Henry added, happy he could prove Cataleya wrong. When she didn't react, something hit him, his smile faded away. "You already knew…didn't you?" He asked.

Cataleya shrugged. "I've known for a while"

"You know who she is?" Henry asked in disbelief.

"She's my Mom" Cataleya shrugged.

"No, she's the evil Queen…THE EVIL QUEEN" Henry argued.

"Not to me…she's just Mom" Cataleya argued.

"I should have known you'd be on her side, I'm going to find my real mom. She's good" With that Henry raced out the door. Regina tried to call him back, but she knew he'd be safe, wherever he was going. Regina almost missed the purple smoke that was coming into her house.

"Mom, what is that?" Cataleya asked pointing at the thick purple smoke.

Regina smiled. "That's magic dear" She embraced the feel of magic as it engulfed her.

"Mom, I feel funny" Cataleya replied as her finger tips sparkled.

"It's just your magic" Regina informed her.

"I have magic?"

Regina nodded. She heard a large crowd approaching her house. She sat Cataleya down quickly. "Go hide Cataleya"

"No, Mom…" She whined. "I want to stay with you"

"Cataleya, don't argue with me right now, there is a mob of people approaching and I don't want you to get hurt, please, go hid"

Cataleya's bottom lip started trembling. "Alright" She agreed. She didn't go far, she just ran behind the sofa, and peaked at Regina. Her mom stood in the doorway, as people approached her. She gaped when she heard of father's voice.

"Regina, you're under arrest" Graham declared. "Where is my daughter, she's coming with me, and you're going to jail"

"I say we kill her!" Cataleya heard someone yell. She started crying.

She watched as her mother walked forward. She held out her hand, and someone yelled; "She has her magic" out the window Cataleya could see everyone cowering down, protecting their heads. She then looked back at her mother.

"Why isn't it working" Regina asked herself and tried again. Still nothing. Cataleya heard everyone cheer, then she heard Emma. "No one is killing anyone. Regina poisoned Graham and that is the only crime she is guilty for here. She's going to jail for her safety, and ours" Emma called out to everyone.

Cataleya felt bad. Her mom didn't poison Graham, she did. She couldn't help it. She stood up and ran over to Regina. "Mom!" She placed her arms around her mother's waist. "Leave her alone!" she screamed to everyone.

"Cataleya sweetie, you're mother has done some bad things, and she has to go to jail for them, you understand don't you?" Graham asked Cataleya.

Cataleya tightened her grip on her mother. She didn't want to leave her mom.

"You can come home with me, alright" Graham stated.

"No" Cataleya screamed and cried. "I want my mom, she didn't do anything" Cataleya felt someone prying her arms off of Regina. "Stop it" she cried. "Mom, help, they are trying to take me away from you"

Regina knew there wasn't much she could do, her magic for some reason wouldn't work. She could feel it, it was there, but it wouldn't come out. Still she wanted Cataleya to know that she loved her, and would always fight for her.

"Don't touch her, get your hands away from my daughter" She ordered as she felt Miss. Swan placing hand cuffs on her wrist. She watched as Cataleya screamed for her, as Graham pulled her away, picking her up. She couldn't help but cry as she watched Graham take her daughter away. She was kicking and screaming and yelling for Regina, and there was nothing she could do. She was placed in the back of the police cruiser and taken to the sheriff's station.


	31. Chapter 31

Cataleya cried all the way to Graham's house. This is what she didn't want. She didn't want to live with Graham, she wanted to live with her mom, and she wanted to live with Regina. Now her mother was going to jail, and she was once again, all alone. She now sat on a dingy sofa, In front of a Television she assumed was broken due to the plaid cloth that covered it. This house was small, stuffy, and lonely. She started to cry again, thinking about home.

"Cataleya" She heard Graham call out.

"I want my mom. I don't want to stay here with you, I want my mom" She repeated over and over again. Graham simply shook his head.

"Your mother…she's not the person you think she is. She's evil, she's killed people. Lots of people. She killed her own father, don't think for a moment, she wouldn't kill you. But don't worry, I'm not going to let her hurt you, you're safe here" Graham stated.

Cataleya gasped. "My mom wouldn't hurt me, and I know she wouldn't kill me. I already know about her past as the evil queen, and I accept her for who she is" She yelled at him.

He sighed. "Cataleya, I know you think you know your mom, but she isn't a good person"

"Don't talk bad about my Mom. And she didn't poison you, I did, I gave you the apple tart, not her" Cataleya yelled. It was true, it was her choice to make her dad go to sleep, if only it had worked, then she nor her mother would be going through this.

"I know Regina told you to do it, sweetie, you don't have to take the fall for your mother. Besides, she's lucky we're not holding the curse up against her as well" Graham spoke to Cataleya kindly. He felt bad for his daughter. She was blindsided. She thought her mother was this wonderful woman, when in reality she was a monster, and murderer, a kidnapper…a rapist. Graham would have never slept with Regina if he didn't have his heart. For the first time, since the curse broke he remembered his heart. While Regina was detained, he needed to get her heart, and put in back in his chest, he could finally be free. "Sweetie, do you know where your mother keeps her hearts?"

Cataleya thought for a moment, should she tell him? If he was out looking for his heart, she could use this time to find her mother, and set her free, then maybe they could leave this town forever, and be away from these crazy people. She didn't know if her mom would be okay with her telling Graham about her secret vault, so she lied.

"I think Mom keeps them in her basement. She's really strict about us going down there, I always thought she didn't want us down there because there was something dangerous down there, but know I don't know…" Cataleya lied.

He nodded, satisfied with the information he gathered. "I'm…uh, going to go out for a while…I'll be back, will you be alright here by yourself?" When Cataleya nodded, he patted her on the head before grabbing his keys and jacket. He waved as he walked out the door.

Cataleya quickly thinks of what to do next. She waits until Graham's police cruiser is down the street before she exits the home herself. She can't help but feel like Henry, and how she is running from one parent to be with another one.

Meanwhile

Regina is sitting in the cell at the station. She'd never imagine herself behind bars. She sat on the cot while she tried to channel her magic to unlock the cell. The only thing on her mind at the moment, was her daughter, and how upset she must be at the moment. She tried not to cry as she remembered how she was kicking and screaming when Graham took her away. That broke her heart in so many places.

"Hello Dearie" She heard Gold announce as he walked in the empty station and up to where Regina sat. She rose and walked over to the cell bars. "I brought a friend with me, and would you like to know, what he told me?" Regina watched as Jefferson came around the corner and into view. Regina wondered where Miss Swan and Graham was. She always knew they were incompetent at their job, but this was ridiculous.


	32. Chapter 32

Regina is now standing face to face with Jefferson and Gold. "Do you know what Jefferson told me Dearie?" Gold repeated his question. Regina turned her attention away from Jefferson, and focused on Gold.

"No, I have no idea" Regina stated dryly, trying to appear as bored as possible.

"He told me that you had Belle locked up, under the hospital. I went down there, and guess what? She was there" Gold Spat.

"I have no idea, what you are talking about" Regina lied. She knew Belle was there, she put her there as a fuck you to Gold. She was leaving her there to eventually use her for her own gain, she just never got around to it. Regina shrugged.

"Oh but you do!" He glared at her. "I promised her that I wouldn't kill you, so I'm not, instead I'm going to do something even more drastic. I'm going to send you away, to another time and place, where you end up, no one knows, but you're going to be there alone, everyone you know would be dead, or not even born yet. Who knows? I don't, No one will be able to save you" He smirked.

Jefferson spoke once Gold finished. "And I'm going to help him. I thought you were trying to help me, but you weren't you was only using me for your personal gain. And using that little girl, how sick" He frowned and looked at Regina.

Gold pulled out a pebble, and held it up. Magic started to swirl out of the pebble and to Regina's head. When it stopped, he transferred into Gold's head. "The hat is in Regina's vault. Come one, let's go" With that Gold and Jefferson teleported away.

Regina became worried. She couldn't lose her daughter, not again. She tried her magic again, nothing. She kicked at the bars, and silently cursed when she hurt her leg.

She heard the unlocking of the sheriff station, and then blonde hair came around the corner, it was Miss Swan. "Are you…alright Regina?" She asked.

The concern in her voice confused her. "I'm fine Miss Swan" Regina lied. No, Gold was coming for her, and Jefferson wanted to send her through a hat, and she was worried about Cataleya. See, she was fine. She just needed her magic to work.

"I'm keeping Henry, I'll take care of him" Emma said cautiously.

_'__Like hell you are'_ Regina thought to herself. "Make no mistake Miss Swan, I will get out of here, and Henry is coming home with me, where he belongs. I adopted him, when you didn't want him. You gave him away, you have no rights to him"

Emma appeared to be trying to remain calm. "Yeah, well, you're in jail, and you're not going anywhere. I'll come and see about you in the morning" She shook her head as she exited the building.


	33. Chapter 33

About 5 minutes later, Regina heard a crash and wondered if it was Gold and Jefferson coming back, she tried harder to concentrate on her magic, that she could feel inside of her that just wouldn't come out. It had been 28 years since she last used magic, and saying she was having trouble was an understatement.

Soon, she heard a "Mom" and Cataleya ran from around the corner. She saw Regina in the jail cell, and immediately started pulling on the cell door.

"Cataleya" Regina called out. "What are you…how did you get here?"

"I ran from my father's house. He's at our house right now, looking for his heart. We have to get you out of here mom, we can leave, and never come back here. Just you and me, it can be the two of us" She replied as she grabbed her mother's hand through the bars.

"Cataleya I-" Regina started but stopped as smoke swirled around behind where Cataleya stood. "Run!" She instructed Cataleya. They could do anything they wanted to her daughter, but they had better not touch her daughter.

Jefferson came over and yanked Cataleya from the bars. Regina saw and she was livid. No one was going to touch her child like that. She didn't think about it, as she held her hand out and the door flew open. Jefferson's eyes widened and he let Cataleya go. He took the hat off and started the portal on the ground. Regina went for Gold first. She tightened an invisible force around his neck. Lifting him off the ground. Usually she wouldn't be able to do that to the dark one, but she caught him off guard.

"Let him go Regina" Jefferson called out. He grabbed Cataleya again. She started screaming for Regina, and struggling for him to let her go, so that she could get away from the growing hole that was in the ground, she had never in her life witnessed something like this before. It was many different swirling colors. Everyone else in the room was used to seeing portals, but Cataleya wasn't, it scared her.

Regina dropped Gold on the floor. He fell and held his hands around his neck, trying to breathe. Regina turned her attention to Jefferson. She held up her hands, and got creative, using the trees that was in the wall paper to bring out branches that grew and grew, tangling themselves around Jefferson starting at his feet.

"Don't you dare, touch my daughter" Regina threatened.

Jefferson was calling for help from Gold, who was focused on Regina. Cataleya ran to the corner of the room, and knelt down. She was frightened and didn't know what was going on.

Gold used his magic to pin Regina up against the bars of the cell that was once again closed.

Cataleya screamed. "Mom" Things started floating around in the station, until it looked like the inside of an hurricane. Gold looked at Cataleya.

"Oh look, she has magic"

"She needs to leave to" Jefferson stated as he tried to free himself from the branches that was trying to squeeze the life out of him.

Gold nodded. He pulled Regina forward with magic, then her pushed her back up against the bars hard. She fell on the ground, and right into the portal.

Cataleya started crying. "Mommm" Jefferson was free, and he and Gold started to walk towards her. She held up her hands and light flew out of them, knocking them back. She looked at the hole, that was getting smaller, then back at the two men, who was trying to regain their balance. She knew if she didn't go into that portal, she would never see her mom again.

She scrambled to her feet and heard Jefferson yell "Get her" Before she jumped into the portal just as it was closing. She immediately noticed the contract of the dark station, to the now light out door's area.

She looked around, it appeared as if she was in some kind of Forrest, along a trail. She gasped when her eyes laid on her mother. She was laying, her head was on a rock, and blood was coming out of it. She must had landed on her head when she feel from the portal. She could hear the sound of horse nearing them, she hoped someone would be able to help them.

"Mom" Cataleya shook Regina. "Please wake up…please" She cried and laid against her mother, who wasn't moving.


	34. Chapter 34

Cataleya barely noticed the large men dressed in black armor, until one of them spoke. Cataleya quickly moved in front of her mother, shielding her from the men. There was like 10 of them surrounding her.

"Girl. What are you doing on the queen's private road?" The guard asked.

"My mom, she hit her head on that rock, and now she won't wake up, can you help me?" Cataleya asked, her bottom lip quivered and tears poured out her eyes. She couldn't help but feel as if this was all her fault. If she had never asked her mom to help her get rid of her dad, the curse would be still in tacked, and her mom wouldn't be in her arms dying. She felt herself becoming upset as the men laughed.

"No one is going to help you. Do you know that it is a crime to trespass on the Queen's private property? The price of that is death" He informed Cataleya. The guard that was talking bent down to grabbed Cataleya. She screamed before he could touch her, and held out her hands, just like before, magic flew from out of her hands and all the guards went flying backwards. They all landed on the ground away far away from Cataleya. Some even flew past the black Carriage that Cataleya assumed belong to the queen, whom ever she was.

She watched as the guards quickly recovered, they all looked around unsure of what to do. There was only three people they knew could do that, and that was the dark one, the evil queen, and the queen of hearts. They didn't know what to do. They knew they were supposed to kill the trespassers, but the little girl had magic, and she just blasted them all away. She might as well had been a tiny version of the evil queen. She even looked a lot like her.

The men looked around nervous, as the door of the carriage opened. Cataleya saw a high heeled shoe step out of the carriage and unto the ground before she turned her attention back to her mother.

She kissed her on the fore head and whispered. "Don't worry Mom, we will be alright"

"Girl" She heard a voice from above her call out. She froze. She knew that voice. She looked up.

"Mom?"

**...To be continued...**

**That's it for today guys, I think I gave you all like 10 chapters today! I really would like to know how you think Cataleya will react to actually knowing her mother as the Evil Queen. **


	35. Chapter 35

"Mom?" Cataleya asked, she looked up and gasped, then she looked at her mother on the ground, then back up at her mother standing above her.

The queen above her froze for a moment, did this child just call her mom? She didn't have any children, clearly she was confused. She chuckled darkly. "I'm not your mother dear. What are you doing on my private road, and why, and how did you outsmart all of my men. These are, were some of my best guards, now they are running around like a bunch of idiots" She looked over her shoulder and the men, looked down in shame.

"You are my mother. I don't know how I got here. We we're in Storybrooke, and then Mr. Gold and Jefferson came in, and he placed a hat on the floor. Gold knocked you into the portal, and I jumped in after you" Cataleya explained. "When I got here, you had hit your head on this rock, and now you won't wake up" Cataleya went back to shaking Regina's body that was on the ground. "Mom, please wake up"

The queen walked closer to Cataleya and the woman who was on the ground. She gasped when she realized it was herself. She then wondered if it was some kind of trick. Even the scar on her lip was there. And the little girl did look a lot like her. A lot. She wondered what was going on.

"How can I be your mother, I don't remember having a child" The queen asked out loud, she was mainly speaking to herself. Cataleya looked from one of her mother to the other, the one that was awake, and she replied.

"I think that Jefferson, the guy with the portal hat, he must have sent us to the wrong time or something, Gold…or Rumple-" Cataleya started but The Queen quickly shushed her.

"Don't say his name dear, then he will be here, and I don't want him nowhere near you, or me-" Regina stated referring to herself, that was on the ground.

"Mom" Cataleya called out. "He tried to kill you, I think he might have succeeded because, you won't wake up" Cataleya started crying again. It was hard to remember that her mother wasn't responsive, when another version of her was standing right in front of her. She started shaking Regina again. "Mom, Mom…Come one wake up…please wake up…please"

The queen looked down at the little girl. She didn't think this was a trick, for many reasons. She was looking at herself. A different version of herself, but herself nonetheless, and then, this little girl who looked just like her, was so upset that she wasn't waking up, and she wasn't even afraid of her when she walked up, nor did she address her properly. Just to be safe Regina used her magic to scan the little girl, and herself, for magic, for a glamour spell or something, but she came up with nothing. She was convinced that something bad had happened to her, and that this was indeed her daughter.

She sighed before she spoke. "Come on dear, I'll take care of this" Regina used her magic to transport herself as well as…herself, and her daughter to her castle, and into an empty room, where she summoned the castle medic and her father.


	36. Chapter 36

Cataleya sat next to the evil queen/ her mother while a doctor stood around her mother who was laying on the table. The Queen had healed as much as she could, on her older self. She even tried comforting her future daughter. Her father kept looking from one Regina to the other, and then to Cataleya. To say that he was confused, was an understatement.

The doctor finally took off his gloves, and turned to the Queen and Cataleya. "You're Majesty, there is good news and bad news" He admitted, he seemed frightened. He knew if he didn't tell the queen what she wanted to hear, it could cost him his life.

"Well, go on, don't keep me in suspense" The queen snapped.

"She…you, will be just fine. Although it will be about 7 moons before she wakes, maybe even more" He admitted, getting straight to the point. The evil queen didn't look satisfied with the results, but her train of thoughts were interrupted, when Cataleya patted her on the shoulder.

"Mom, 7 moons, what does that mean?" She asked the Queen.

The queen froze. Who does this little girl think she is…her daughter, oh that's right. "7 days dear"

Cataleya smiled. Despite her feeling dumb for not getting that 7 moons meant 7 days she was happy that her mom was going to be okay, and will wake up. That's all she asked for, was for her mother back.

It had been hours since the doctor first started working on Regina, and now he was leaving the room. The queen spoke. "Father, you are to remain here, and watch over…me, until I wake. No one is to be alone with me, except the girl when she request it"

"It's Cataleya" Cataleya responded. She hadn't even introduced herself yet.

Regina frowned. Why would she name her daughter Cataleya. She had never even heard of that before. The future was indeed a mystery. "My apologizes…Cataleya" She smirked. The queen looked back at her father. "Did you understand me?"

He nodded. "Yes, your majesty"

It was Cataleya's turn to frown. She gave her mother who was laying on the table a quick kiss before she followed the queen out the door. When the door was shut Cataleya couldn't help but ask.

"Mom, you talk to your father like that?"

The queen was walking towards her chamber, when she heard what her daughter ask, she quickly spun around. "Excuse me?"

Cataleya shrugged. "It's just that…if I ever talked to you like that, I would be in a lot of trouble"

The queen smirked. "Smart girl. Well, unlike you, I have a spineless buffoon as a parent. You don't. You have a queen, and evil queen as a mother, you do know I'm the evil queen don't you?" Regina asked, curious to see what the girl response would be.

"You told me once, that you were the evil queen, and I accept that, you're my mother, I don't care what you are, I would still love you, and be on your side" Cataleya elaborated.

The queen was puzzled. No one ever was that nice to her. This child, didn't fear her at all, she loved her. She had no response to that. She stopped outside her chamber. "This will be your chamber while you are staying here dear Mines is right behind me" The queen stated as she pointed to the double doors behind her.

Cataleya turned and opened the doors. The place was huge, it looked like a living room, except without a T.V and with a bed. She didn't like it, almost as much as she didn't like Graham's apartment. She thought about asking to sleep with the queen, but decided against it.

"Goodnight" Cataleya gave the queen a quick hug, before closing the doors to her "chamber"

The queen stood outside the room, wondering just what the hell happened. She was only on the search for the bandit Snow White. Now she has her future self, and her future daughter in her possession. She sighed as she went to her own room. A maid was waiting inside her chamber, and she sent for the Huntsmen.


	37. Chapter 37

Regina awoke the next morning and froze. Someone was in her bed, and she knew it wasn't the Huntsmen, she had sent him away, she just didn't feel right having him warm her bed the previous night, with Cataleya right across the hall. So, it was someone else. Someone powerful. Regina always slept with her door locked and magically sealed. She had a lot of enemies, and the only person who would be able to bypass her barrier, was her father.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for a fight. When she pulled back the covers she relaxed. It was just Cataleya. She wondered just how she got in her room, past the guards, past the magical barrier and in her bed, without even waking her up. She had her head on her chest and her arm over her stomach. The queen smiled at the sight, before quickly schooling her features. She wasn't sure how to feel about her…daughter being here. She was kind of cute. Regina smiled at her thoughts, she allowed the girl to sleep a little while longer before she gently shook her awake.

"Wake up dear" The queen whispered. Cataleya stirred, but turned away from her before falling back to sleep. She smirked, and decided to allow the girl to sleep a little while longer…or until she felt like waking up. What was she supposed to do with a kid? She was a queen, she had a kingdom to run. Her older self, needed to walk up, and take care of her kid. She sighed once more before getting up, and getting ready for the day.

It wasn't until she was applying her make up in her vanity that she heard the tiny voice from behind her. "Mom?" Before the queen answered she asked herself, did she mind this this kid calling her "mom" she was her mother, but then again she wasn't yet. She shrugged it off. She'd enjoy it while it lasted.

"Yes dear" She asked.

"Can I…can I try on some of your makeup?" Cataleya asked shyly.

Regina raised an eyebrow and looked at Cataleya from in the mirror. "Would I normally allow you to play with makeup dear?"

Cataleya shrugged. "Yeah?" It sounded more like a question, than an actually answer. When she got that look, her mom gave Henry a lot, she sighed. "No, but, I want to see if I look like you with that red lipstick on" She admitted.

"Well, you look a lot like me, without it on, so I'm pretty sure you would look like me with it on, don't you think?"

"I suppose so" Cataleya took that as a no. She stood up and walked towards the chamber door.

"Where are you going?" The queen asked.

"To see my other…you?" Having two different versions of her mom was confusing.

"How about, we go visit her after breakfast, and after you put on proper clothing" Regina said referring to the tights Cataleya had on along with the T-shirt.

Cataleya shrugged. "I don't really have clothes, I didn't really plan for this trip" Cataleya explained.

Regina used magic to conjure up Cataleya a dress, then she dressed her with Magic.

Cataleya looked down at it, it reminded her of one of those big poofy Easter dresses they wore back in her world. The dress she wore had fluffy arms, and she felt like she had a blanket under her dress. She lifted it up, and there was layers upon layers of fabric. She shook her head, "Mooommm" Cataleya whined. "I can't wear this"

"Why not dear, it's what all princess' your age wear, I wore something similar to that when I was your age, what are you, like 9?"

"I'm 11" Cataleya responded as she took the dress off and let it fall upon the floor. It hadn't occurred to her that she actually was a princess. "Since you're my mom, and you're the Evil queen, does that make me the Evil princess?" She giggled. Regina couldn't help it, she joined in.

"Fine, if you're not going to where that dress I made you, then can you at least wear this" Regina waved her hand and dressed Cataleya in a pair of riding pants, and a simple riding top.

Cataleya sighed. "It'll do" She shrugged.

"I'll have the tailor make you some clothes like the ones you had on when I found you later on today. Now, go sit quietly while I finish here, and we will go to breakfast, then check on older me" The queen instructed. Cataleya sighed and walked back over to her mother's window and looked at the people down below, walking around the castle.

* * *

Cataleya and the queen exited the queen's chamber. She walked beside her until she saw the Huntsman/Graham. She grabbed her mother's hand tightly and hid behind her. Regina was confused. The huntsman bowed to the queen, he didn't give Cataleya a second glance, why was she afraid of him? She stopped walking and turned to face her daughter.

"What's wrong dear?"

"I don't know…I think he's mad at me…well future him" Cataleya shrugged.

"Why would he be mad at you?"

"Because I put him under a sleeping curse" Cataleya whispered. "Remember that apple you used to poison Snow White, well, it rolled on the ground and in the future we got it out of Jefferson's hat" Cataleya informed her.

_So, that's where that apple went_. Regina thought to herself. My future self, took it, but wait…what? "Did he wake up?"

Cataleya nodded. "Yeah. It didn't even last a day, Mom"

Regina sighed. "It's okay dear, you'll get him next time"

Cataleya frowned as the queen started walking, she started walking as well, and her hand was still connected to the queens. _'what_?' she wondered.

* * *

After breakfast, Cataleya rushed into the room where her mother was laying, still unresponsive. "Mom!" She was so happy to see her, even if she wasn't _awake _she was still here, and that's what really mattered. "I love you Mom" She stated as she gave Regina a kiss. She had been to see her mother last night after she was supposed to be asleep, but big Henry had sent her away, telling her she should get her rest. After about an hour, the queen told her it was time to leave, and that her older self, needed rest. Cataleya reluctantly let go of her mom, following the queen out, as she called back "Please take care of my Mom"


	38. Chapter 38

The queen didn't have a nanny in her castle, so she instructed one of her guards to keep an eye on Cataleya, and make sure she didn't go anywhere she shouldn't be. I.E the dungeons. It was for her own safety, of course. Her daughter was allowed everywhere else, even her own personal chambers.

She was distracted that day during court. She couldn't even concentrate on what the peasants were begging for, her mind was on Cataleya and what she was doing at the moment. She had sentence three men to die earlier that day, and usually she would be excited for that, but she just wanted to spend time with Cataleya. She hadn't even known the girl for a whole day, but she had already grown attached to her.

Regina started paying attention when one of her guards flew through a closed door. Everyone gasped and looked over at the door, as a little girl came running into the door, and towards the queen. Regina smirked. She sure knew how to make an entrance. Her smirk went away when Cataleya was close enough, and she saw that she had been crying. "Mommm" Cataleya ran to her, and everyone in the room gasped, and feared for the little girl who was brave enough to climb unto the queen's throne and into her lap.

The queen ignored them. "What's the matter dear?" She asked. She started feeling angry. Seeing her daughter upset mad her upset. She promised she would kill anyone who upset her daughter.

Cataleya leaned up and whispered on so that her mother could hear. "I keep making people fly with my magic, I didn't mean to, I was just mad when the guard said I couldn't see you, and my magic came out, and now every time I hold my hand up to someone it sends them flying" She rambled on, tears in her eyes. She was so afraid of what her powers were doing, and how her mother would react to the news, would she be mad at her?

The queen chuckled. "Don't cry little one, it's alright. I make people fly all the time" she laughed.

"You do?" Cataleya asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, they are all used to it by now. Some of them even like it?" Regina flicked her wrist and a gust of wind sent a guard "flying" as Cataleya called it. The guard fell on the floor, but just stood up and returned to his position. His face was red from anger, and he had his mouth scrunched up, signaling that he was angry.

Cataleya knew she probably shouldn't, but for some reason, she found that funny, maybe because the idea of someone liking being thrown across the room, was ridiculous. So she stopped crying and laughed. The queen laughed with her. She loved that she was able to make her daughter happy, to her that felt like the biggest accomplishment all day.

"All better dear?" The queen asked. Cataleya nodded. "Good, now I have to finish court and then, I'll spend more time with you"

Cataleya looked around, she observed all the people down there who was kneeling in front of the queen. She realized that she had just interrupted something, but she didn't want to go. Whenever she wasn't in the presence of this version of her mother, she cried for the other version of her mother, who wasn't awake yet. She didn't want to leave. "Why can't I stay with you?"

"Because, princesses don't sit in on court until they are much older. I promise I won't be long" The queen stated.

Cataleya kissed the queen on the cheek. "See you later mom" She climbed down, and walked over to the guard she made fly earlier. She apologized, and walked with him out the room.


	39. Chapter 39

Cataleya walked all over the castle. It was huge, she had explored the first floor, and the second floor, and the fourth floor, but now she was bored. She needed something to entertain her, none of the guards would speak to her, not even the one that was following behind her. Even though she apologized for using magic on him, he still wasn't happy about being in her presence. But what was she to do in a big castle all by herself. She didn't have her cell phone, there was no T.V here, there wasn't even a Henry to fight with…well, there was a Henry, but she didn't want to get in trouble for yelling at her grandfather, nor did she have the desire to yell at him anyway. Magic was her only option. She knew nothing about magic, but how hard could it be right?

She looked around, there was about 10 guards on the floor all posted in front of a different door. She ignored them. She closed her eyes, and thought about what she wanted to do. She was kind of thirsty, she kind of wanted apple juice. Maybe she could magic herself up some apple juice. She held her hands out, and concentrated. 'Apple juice, apple juice, apple juice' she thought. She felt something inside of her, wanting to come out, and she just let it out. Soon she felt something wet on her riding pants, she opened her eyes and looked down, the hall ways were filling up quickly with apple juice. Her first thought was that she did it! She used magic. She wanted a simple glass of apple juice, but instead she got a pool of it. She watched as the apple juice rose up higher and higher. The guards all started to panic. They feared they would drown so they started to run, most of them slipping and falling as they tried to scurry off. Cataleya couldn't help but laugh. The juice was now around her waist, and one of the guards tried to swim away. That made her laugh even harder.

Suddenly purple smoke gathered in front of Cataleya and the queen appeared. "Hey Mom" Cataleya greeted.

The queen gasped when she realized what she just landed in. With a wave of her hand all the juice disappeared. Cataleya pouted. Regina ordered for all her guards to get back in position before they all faced execution. With another wave of her hand the queen teleported Cataleya to her chambers.

The queen dried them both with magic and then ordered Cataleya to sit on her bed.

"Am I in trouble?" Cataleya asked. She was only trying to get something to drink, she had no idea she would create a pool.

"Dear, you nearly flooded my castle. If I hadn't arrived when I did, things would have quickly got out of hand" The queen responded, as she paced back and forth in front of Cataleya. She tried to think of what to do. Should she punish her daughter for nearly flooding the castle, or should she just let it go. She's lucky she wasn't a peasant, or else she would be dead. She wouldn't dream of killing her own daughter. She wondered what her older self would have done. Cataleya pulled her out of her inner battle.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" Cataleya stated looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

Well, she couldn't punish the girl if what she did was an accident, the queen thought to herself.

Cataleya started talking again. "I just wanted some apple juice, and I tried to use my magic to make some, and then I made a lot…it was kind of fun though, it's boring here, I want to go home" Cataleya admitted.

The queen stopped pacing, and looked at Cataleya. "But dear, you are home"

Cataleya shook her head. "I don't belong here, and neither do you…future you. We belong back in the other…world" Cataleya replied thinking back to how the book stated the evil queen cursed everyone to "A land without magic".

The queen wondered why she would leave this realm, and go to another. Was she banished? Did she ever get her revenge on Snow White?

"Mom" Cataleya called out. "Can we go see my mom now? I miss her" Cataleya pouted.

The queen couldn't help but feel a little jealous, even if it was of herself. She could see how much the little girl loved her. The kindness she was greeted with. "Of course dear, but only for a little while, you have to get fitted, and I can't have you being late. Even if you are a princess, and everyone waits on you, it's important to show them that you are a lady of your word, and will be there, when you say that you are going to be there"

Cataleya pouted. She didn't want to be fitted for anything. She just wanted her mom…the older version of her mom, to wake up so that they could go home. But she knew that while she was here and her other mom was unresponsive, this version of her mom was in charge. "Okay Mom"

* * *

**_To be continued… _**

**_That's all guys. I'm so sorry that this Is so confusing, two Regina's… Anyway, tell me what you thought, please :) _**


	40. Chapter 40

Cataleya raced into the room. She gasped when she noticed that the doctor was back and standing over her mother.

"What are you doing?" Cataleya asked panicked. "Is my mom okay?" She added. She was worried, all this time she has been here, and had stopped by to visit her "sleeping" mother, she had not seen the doctor here. So for his sudden appearance, she was worried.

"Not to worry…" There was a pause. The man had no idea was to call the little girl.

"You may refer to her as "your highness" She is my daughter, a princess after all" Cataleya heard her other mother respond in a stern voice.

"Yes your majesty" He quickly nodded to the queen. He then turned to address Cataleya. "I am just here to change her bandages, I don't want her to get an infection" He explained slowly. "Your highness, there is nothing to be worried about" He quickly added.

"Oh" Cataleya looked down at her shoes. She didn't know what to feel about her new title. It was weird. She looked back up at the man. "Thank-you so much for taking care of my mom" She placed her hand on his shoulder as she was leaning over Regina's bed. "I really appreciated it" She added. Henry who had been silent since she walked in smiled.

"Cataleya, let's go. We shall come back later" The queen instructed. She held her hand out for Cataleya. Cataleya gave her mom a quick kiss on the forehead after the doctor stepped aside, then she made her way to the door following the queen out.

Cataleya groaned…again. She was bored standing in front of a mirror, looking at herself. The queen sat behind her calling out orders as an old woman wrapped different kinds of fabrics around Cataleya, different colors, different materials, Cataleya saw them all. Now, she was a girl who loved fashion, but this was quickly getting out of hand. She had been standing here for two whole hours! At least that's what it felt like.

"Stand up straight dear" The queen instructed.

Cataleya pouted but did as she was told. She added another groan. Maybe then her mom would realize, that she didn't want to be here. She shifted from foot to foot, as the woman came back to with another fabric wrapping it around her center.

"Cataleya, be still" The queen instructed. "Cynthia, I would like to see that fabric on Cataleya, but in black. I most certainly think that black is her color.

"Yes your Majesty" The woman fearfully answered.

Cataleya groaned again. She had, had enough, more than enough actually. "Mommy" Cataleya whined. The "Mommy" trick always seemed to work back in Storybrooke whenever she wanted something.

That caught the queen off guard for a moment before she shook it off. "Yes dear?" She answered.

Cataleya turned to look at the queen, and gave her, her best puppy dog eyes, and poked out her bottom lip. All the queen could think of was how cute. Now she knew why Cataleya was calling her mommy, something she was sure her daughter must have grew out of so long ago. She wanted something.

Cataleya continued. "I don't want to do this anymore. It's boring, and I'm tired"

The queen smirked. There it was. "I'm sure you are tired from just standing there, but it has only been about 30 minutes dear"

"30 minutes, it seems as if I have been standing here for hours, I don't want to stand here anymore" Cataleya whined.

The old woman looked back and forth between the queen and her daughter. The sudden appearance of the Queen's daughter was strange enough, but seeing someone actually contradict what the queen say, and arguing with the queen, the EVIL queen, was unheard of.

"You need a wardrobe, you're a princess" The queen explained. She found she had patience she never knew existed when it came to her daughter.

Cynthia came back up to Cataleya with the black cloth the Queen requested to see on Cataleya. Cataleya whispered "I wish this lady would just disappear" And she did. The old woman disappeared.

The queen gasped, at how the older woman just disappeared. "Cataleya" She scolded as she stood up. She walked up to where her daughter was standing, she noticed the smirk on her face. Cataleya looked up at the queen. "Cataleya, bring her back"

"But Mom" Cataleya whined.

"Now!" The queen demanded in a stern voice, but not as stern as she would use with her servants.

Cataleya looked down at the floor. "I can't…I don't know how"

"What do you mean?" The queen asked in a softer tone.

"I don't know how to control my magic, I didn't even mean to make her disappear, I wanted her too, but I didn't do it on purpose" Cataleya explained.

"Have you not had magic lessons?" The queen asked.

Cataleya shook her head. "I just learned I had magic, like a couple of days ago"

The queen's eyes widened. "I'm impressed. Your magic abilities so far are magnificent, I had trouble creating with even the simplest things when I first started. And you've manages to make a person disappear, throw people across the room, and nearly flooded your poor mother's castle with apple juice" Cataleya placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "I'm glad you find that funny dear, because as long as you are here, you are to study magic while I attend court each day. I'm sorry I don't have a tutor for you, there is a lack of magic teachers in this land, and the ones that I know of, I don't want them anywhere near you" The queen admitted. "I have plenty of beginners' magic books, you can learn spells and whatever you need help with, I will be here to help you, just ask."

"Alright Mom" Cataleya agreed. She watched as the queen waved her hand Cynthia appeared. The woman looked afraid. "I'm sorry Cynthia" Cataleya apologized.

Cynthia swallowed, now she was fearful of Cataleya. She nodded. "No need to apologize your highness" She wondered who raised this girl because while she wasn't well behaved, she had heard about a few incidence. Clearly she took after the queen, but at the same time, she had pretty good manners, unlike the queen.

"Now, be a good girl and hold still" The queen instructed.

Cataleya sighed. "Okay..."


	41. Chapter 41

Days in the Enchanted Forrest seemed to be longer, much longer than they were back in Storybrooke. Cataleya walked around the castle while the queen was in her office, "taking care of something important". The queen left Cataleya alone to roam the castle and she instructed the guards to keep an eye on Cataleya, and if anything happened to her, if she so much skinned a knee, to notify her immediately. Cataleya on the other hand, didn't know anyone here besides her mother, the queen. She felt like she could trust the queen, she was her mother after all. She noticed many similarities, but she noticed a lot of differences as well. For example the queen was more temperamental. One thing that she noticed both versions of her moms were nice, and protective of her, and she appreciated that greatly. Cataleya wasn't afraid of her like everyone else was. To everyone else she was the evil queen. To Cataleya, she was mom.

Cataleya tried to leave the queen alone for a while so that she could finish whatever she was doing in her office, but she was bored. She walked up to the double doors of the queen's office but it was guarded by two guards. When they wouldn't move out of Cataleya's way, or even acknowledged her presence Cataleya spoke. "Not to be rude or anything but, can the two of you move. I need to get by" Cataleya asked kindly. The guards reminded her of those security guards that were on movies that didn't talk or move. Luckily one of the guards looked down and spoke to her.

"I'm sorry your highness" He bowed to Cataleya. Cataleya frowned, that was still weird. "The queen requested to be alone" The guard informed her. Cataleya knew it wasn't the guard fault, he was just following orders but she couldn't help but get upset. She didn't like being told she couldn't see her mom. All her life she was told she couldn't be with her mom, she didn't want to live through that again. She even cursed her own father in order to remain with her mother.

Cataleya crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I request to see my mom" Cataleya demanded. She didn't want them to think that she was being mean, she just wanted to see her mom. "Please" She added.

The guards looked at each other wondering what to do. They shrugged. "Princess, we were giving strict orders from the queen for her not to be interrupted. We will be risking our lives if we let you in" The guard started to explain.

"It'll be okay, I promise" Cataleya smiled. The guards looked at Cataleya once more before nodding and stepping aside. Cataleya turned on of the knobs on the door entering the office and closing the door behind her. She smiled as she laid eyes on the queen who was looking down at some papers. Some old guy she had never seen before was standing next to her showing her some papers. Without looking up to see who entered the queen spoke.

"I ordered not to be interrupted. Do you know the price of disobedience?" She asked in a harsh tone. It went right over Cataleya's head.

"Mom…it's me. I made them let me in" Cataleya answered. She walked around the big wooden desk and sat in the queen's lap.

"Oh, hello dear. Mom's busy at the moment" the queen stated. Cataleya smiled.

"I know, and I'm sorry, I was just bored, I don't know anyone here but you" Cataleya whined. She watched as the old man stood patiently on the other side of the queen.

"Why don't you talk to my daddy dear, I'm sure he can keep you company"

"But I don't want him" Cataleya whined. "I want you"

"Fine, if you must stay I expect you to be quiet" The queen ordered positioning Cataleya in the middle of her lap, then directing her attention to the man.

Cataleya listened and watched as the queen looked over thousands of papers. She noticed that the papers had the face of Henry's teacher on all of them. She remembered that Miss Blanchard was really Snow White. Each paper had a hand drawn picture of the woman on it, and the queen approved or disapproved each one. In large letters under each one was the word "wanted" It was about an hour later before the queen was done. "I want these posted on every tree in the Forrest. If I see one tree uncovered I will have your head" The queen dismissed the man who quickly gathered everything and ran out the door.


	42. Chapter 42

When Cataleya was sure the older man was gone, she got off of her mother's lap, and turned to look at her. There was a moment of silence before the queen spoke.

"Is there something on your mind dear?" The queen asked.

Cataleya nodded. "Yes mom, there is. It's so boring here when you are working. What do you do here for fun?" She asked.

"Fun" The queen asked. She thought about that long and hard. "Well, I'm a queen dear, a single queen, running a kingdom on my own. I have to run a tight ship, there is no room for error or for fun" The queen shook her head. "But you, you're just a child. A princess" The queen smiled. "My princess. So tell me, what did you do before you arrived here?" The queen asked. She was really interested in learning more about her daughter. Cataleya smiled.

"Well, when I was back in Storybrooke, I was a cheerleader, and my friends came over to my house, and we just watched movies and stuff" Cataleya informed her. For a moment she felt silly telling her mother something she already knew, but then she had to remind herself that there was two different versions of her mom at the moment. She shook her head as the queen spoke.

"What's a cheerleader? What's a movie?" The queen asked.

"Oh, right, I forgot mom you wouldn't know what that stuff is" Cataleya responded. "Hmm…A cheerleader, is a person who cheer for something, and we do tricks and stuff, and I love being one because it's super fun, and I'm really good at it…at least you told me I was good, I mean but then again, you are my mom, you wouldn't tell me I sucked at it" Cataleya shrugged. "Oh, and a movie…a movie is just a bunch of people putting on a show for others entertainment" she explained.

The queen was intently listening. "Well, that sounds similar to a play" The queen noted.

"It's exactly like a play" Cataleya said excitedly. "Except there's no singing, but then again, I hate when they sing" Cataleya added.

"Well" The queen clapped her hands together before she rose. "If my daughter wants to see a play, then a play should be put together in your honor. I'll have a few servants put on one for you" The queen explained.

"Will you watch it with me, Mom?" Cataleya begged. She grabbed the queen's hand. "I know your busy but…pleassseee" Cataleya whined.

The queen smiled. She would have never gotten away with begging and whining with her mother. She would have been punished. But she wasn't her mother. She would never be her mother, and she wasn't going to act like her. If her daughter wanted to spend time with her, she was going to make time.

"Absolutely" The queen answered.

Cataleya jumped up and down cheering.


	43. Chapter 43

Cataleya ran into the room. She gave her grandfather a passing glance as she ran straight to her mother. Regina. "Hey mom, I've missed you so much, please wake up soon, that way you can actually hear what I am saying to you, and respond. I miss talking to you. I miss how you used to come into my room every night and we would just talk about the day. I miss that so much. I want you to wake up okay. I love you mom. Today….Today, Mom…the other you, organized a play just for me, and we are about to go and watch it. I wish you could watch it with me" Cataleya whispered. She couldn't help it as a tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, she wanted to be strong. Like her mother. Both versions of them, they are strong.

She jumped up on the bed next to her mother and grabbed her hand. "Mom, you wouldn't believe what I did today. I'm learning magic now. You told me that I had to practice magic because I almost flooded your castle with apple juice. I thought it was funny. You should have seen the guards falling all over the place trying to get out of the hallway. It was hilarious" Cataleya chuckled thinking back to earlier. "But then I almost got in trouble, but I didn't. I had to go and get a wardrobe. I hated it, I don't like standing still for so long while someone poke me with needles. I'm so happy back home I can just get my clothes from the store. I asked younger you if I could try on some of your make-up, but you told me no" Cataleya informed her mom before looking around. When she noticed that her grandfather was looking out the window in the attempts to appear to give her some privacy, she bent down and whispered. "But I snuck in your chambers while you were in your office, and tried on some anyway" Cataleya giggled.

Henry who was pretending not to listen couldn't help but chuckle at his granddaughter.

Cataleya continued. "Mom…I don't know if you can hear me, but…just in case you didn't know, the doctor said that you will be fine. You can wake up anytime now. Please wake up. I miss you" Cataleya repeated, while looking at her mother's closed eyes. Cataleya heard the door behind her open.

"Cataleya"

She turned around and looked at the queen.

"Come along dear, the servants are ready to put on the play for you" The queen announced. Cataleya nodded before turning back around and facing her sleeping mother.

"Mom, I have to go, but I'll tell you how the play went okay?" Cataleya asked. She knew her mother wouldn't respond, but she gave a moment of open silence, in hopes that she would. She sighed and jumped off the bed. Before leaving she placed a kiss on her sleeping mothers head before turning around and walking out of the room.


	44. Chapter 44

Cataleya was excited about the play, she really was. She had no idea what it was about, or even what it would look like. She didn't care. She was just excited. Her excitement only grew when her mother led her into a room that looked like a large auditorium. Cataleya couldn't help but wonder, just how many rooms were actually in this castle, because this was…amazing, there were torches lit everywhere. The stage was high, and there were many rows of seats facing the stage. There was about 10 nervous looking people on stage, but Cataleya sat next the queen and placed a smile on her face and waved to the people on stage. And then the play began.

10 minutes into the play, and Cataleya's whole mood just changed. The play was awful. Honestly she couldn't tell what was going on up there. Two people slapped each other, and then they started dancing, and had been dancing since. The other people played instruments or casually walked across the stage a couple of times. This was not what Cataleya had been expecting. She'd rather go read boring magic books. She looked at her mom who appeared to be just as bored as she was. She placed her head on her hand and couldn't help the bored sigh that escaped her mouth. That seemed to catch the queen's attention because she stood up and demanded that the people on stage stop.

Cataleya looked up at her mother surprised that she would interrupt a play. She wondered what she was doing. "Mom?" She whispered/asked.

The queen looked down at Cataleya. "Dear, they are just awful" The queen shook her head.

"Oh, come on mom" Cataleya argued, looking back up at the servants. They looked offended and Cataleya couldn't help but feel sad for them, but at the same time, the play was indeed horrible. "Yeah, they are pretty bad" Cataleya admitted.

"Exactly" The queen replied as she looked back up to the stage. "You peasants have wasted my time, and Cataleya's time" The queen snapped. The people on the stage looked offended, afraid and angry, at the same time. "I'm sentencing you all to death" The queen roared. The people on stage all looked at each other and gasped. Some even started to cry.

Cataleya stood up and placed her hand on her mother's arm. "Mom, what are you doing, you can't kill them because they suck at acting and putting on a good play" Cataleya argued.

"Yes I can. I am queen, I can do anything I want" Was the evil queen's response.

"Mom" Cataleya whined. She couldn't believe she was about to beg her mother for these people lives, but she was about to. "Please don't kill them. I don't think they deserve to die" Cataleya shook her head and pleaded with her mother.

"You don't understand little on. They lied to their queen. I went to the servants' quarters and asked everyone down there if they were able to put on a play for our amusement. I informed them that I would reward them greatly if I was entertains. These….worthless scums, jumped at the opportunity. They knew what they were getting into" The queen explained so that only Cataleya could hear her.

"Mom….They don't deserve to die, not over this" Cataleya pleaded.

"I'm sorry Cataleya, this must be done" The queen shook her head. She clapped her had. "Guards! Throw them in the dungeon! NOW!" The queen barked.

Cataleya couldn't look at the people on stage anymore. She felt sorry for them. They didn't deserve to die. She couldn't help but pout as she followed her mother out of the auditorium.


	45. Chapter 45

They had an early dinner that night. Cataleya and the queen. As usual, it was just the two of them. Cataleya sat quietly next to her mother, frowning at her plate. Her mother ignored her pleas to not kill those people, the punishment didn't fit the crime. She didn't know what those people were going through right now in the dungeons. We're they being tortured? Were they already dead?

She chanced a quick glance at her mother. She was surprise to see the queen in deep thought. She didn't look happy, but she didn't look upset neither. She looked like she had giving up, like she was just going through the motions of everyday. That look reminded Cataleya of how she looked every day before coming to Storybrooke. When she was alone. No one loved her.

'She's the evil queen' Henry's voice taunted her.

_'__I don't care if she is the evil queen. She's my mother, and I'm on her side_" Cataleya's own words replayed in her head. She swallowed. She was sad about the other people, she really was, but her mother comes first. They were a team. Cataleya decided to talk to her.

"Mom" Cataleya called out, quickly trying to think of what to say next.

The queen looked at Cataleya surprised that her daughter was even talking to her. She hadn't said a word since she ordered the guards to take those servants to the dungeons. She assumed she was upset, disgusted even. "Yes dear?" The queen asked, her voice cracking a bit before she cleared her throat.

Cataleya thought about what she should say. She didn't want to mention the incident. She had to say something. "I…I" she started. "I love you" She ended up saying. She did, that was the truth, and she loved her mother.

The queen smiled sadly. "Thank-you dear. That's nice of you to say that. I assumed that after what I did, you wouldn't love me anymore, you wouldn't like me" The queen admitted. "It's just that, they lied to me, and I can't appear weak" The queen explained.

Cataleya shrugged. "I'm on your side mom. We are a team" Cataleya looked from the queen and down to the questionable food she was served. She missed real food from the other world. She sighed and continued. "I support any decision you make" She added looking back at her mother.

The queen smiled. "Thank-you dear. I'm so happy I have, will have you. You're easily the most important person in my life" She reached over and tucked a stray hair behind Cataleya's ear. "I know I have only known about you for a couple of days but, I love you" The queen stated almost at the point of tears. She couldn't cry. Queens don't cry. She cleared her throat. "If it makes you feel any better dear, I'm not going to have them killed. But they shall remain in the dungeons for a while before they are banished from my kingdom" The queen simply stated. "I have a reputation to uphold after all"

Cataleya let out a sigh of relief, she was happy the lives of those people had been spared. She still think that her mom was overreacting, but she supported her.


	46. Chapter 46

The queen dropped Cataleya off to see her other mother, she had some business to attend to in her office. Cataleya simply decided to lay beside her mother, she didn't want to tell her about the horrible play, so she just laid there. She looked over to Henry when she heard the older man clear his throat.

"You look so much like your mother when she was your age" He observed.

Cataleya sat up to get a better look at her. "Really?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes, you remind me of her as well, she was so sweet as a child. She was adventurous, she only saw the good in people" He stated sadly.

Cataleya could see where something was different in her mother now than she was as her father described. "What happened?" She asked.

"Her mother happened. I'm sure you've heard of her mother Cora. She was a mean woman. Like your mother she had magic. She did bad things, she…she used magic to rip people's heart out and control them"

"My mom did that, with my dad" Cataleya admitted.

"Yeah, she…she gets that from her mother. It's my fault she so unhappy, it's my fault she's the evil queen. I should have protected her from her mother, I should have stood up for her" Henry admitted.

Cataleya nodded. "You should have" She agreed. She didn't like how her mom's parents made her mom so upset.

"I've regretted it every day, I stand back and watch her turn into Cora. She's so unhappy, I didn't mean to make this happen" He added.

Cataleya sighed. "Why don't you tell mom that, I'm sure she'd love to hear that from you, but she's not unhappy anymore, she has me" Cataleya responded. She looked down at her mother who was still sleeping. "I'll always be on her side. Always" Cataleya responded.

"I'm glad that she finds her happiness eventually" Henry smiled looking at his granddaughter.

Cataleya nodded. "Me too"

The door opens to the room and the queen appears. "Cataleya, come on dear, it's time for bed" The queen calls out.

Cataleya nodded again. "Bye mom" She whispers to her sleeping mother before jumping down and following the queen out as she threw a quick wave to her grandfather.


	47. Chapter 47

Cataleya slept in her own room for a little while before she ended up back in the bed with the queen. The queen awoke hours before Cataleya and for a while she simply watched as her daughter slept peacefully. She was so happy to have a little girl, someone who loved her for her. She knew there was a possibility that she would be leaving her to go back to her own time, the only reason she didn't demand that she stay here, was because she knew she would meet Cataleya again. She looked forward to raising her into the sweet little girl she is today. Soon, the sun was up and the queen got ready for the day, like before Cataleya woke up when the queen was sitting in front of the mirror, this time she was doing her hair.

Cataleya watched for a while as her mother did her hair in a complicated bun with tiny plaits and curls pinned up. This was so different than how her younger mother wore her hair. It was just as pretty. Cataleya remembered when her mother told her she had hair like hers when she was younger, now she was seeing that first hand. She wondered what she would look like with that hairdo and decided to ask the queen/ her mother, if she could do her hair like that.

"Mom" Cataleya called out with the sound of sleep in her voice. She cleared her throat.

The queen turned to look at Cataleya. "Yes dear?" She answered.

"Can you do my hair like yours? It's so pretty" She asked and pleaded. "Please"

The queen laughed. "For a moment I thought you was going to ask about the make up again" She shook her head, then waved Cataleya over. "Of course I can do your hair like mine, I can even teach you how to do it yourself if you like"

Cataleya climbed out the large bed and waited for the queen to get up out of her seat so that she could sit down and look in the mirror at what her mother was doing. She watched as her mom took the large brush and gently brushed the tangles out of her hair. She watched as she pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and curled a couple of pieces and braided a few just like she did hers. Cataleya smiled as her mom took a hairpin and pinned up the last piece. Cataleya turned her head from side to side looking at her hair, and her mom hair to make sure it was exactly the same. "I love it! Thanks Mom" Cataleya turned and gave the queen a hug before looking back into the mirror. "We look like twins" She added.

The queen laughed. "You're welcomed" She then used magic to dress Cataleya so that she wouldn't mess up her hair. "You know, I've been thinking" The queen added. "I think that since you're here right now, we should have a ball in your honor to introduce you to everyone. I want everyone to know that you are my princess" The queen announced.

Cataleya thought about that for a moment. "I don't think that's a great idea mom" she shook her head. "That could mess with the time line or something, and then mess up…I don't know, it's confusing" Cataleya shrugged.

"I've thought of that dear, when and if you leave, I will erase everyone's memory. Including mine, and make sure that everything that you have done while you were here, is undone" The queen casually explained.

"You can do that?" Cataleya asked.

The queen smiled. "Oh, heaven's yes. There are a lot of things that can be done with magic. I need you to study magic dear, since you have it, you need to know about it" The queen scolded. "The only things that you can't do with magic, is time travel, or make someone fall in love with you" The queen added.

"I don't think that's true mom. If we couldn't time travel, I wouldn't be here right now, in the past, this just…it doesn't make sense"

The queen thought about what her daughter said for a moment. "I have to agree with you dear, that is indeed strange. Maybe there is something wrong with the portal in which you came, you said you came through Jefferson's hat right, then something must have been wrong with his hat" The queen thought to herself. She shook her head eventually. "Well, let's figure it out later, but how about your ball. I would really like for you to have one" The queen stated.

Cataleya thought about that for a moment. She'd never had her own ball before. She was a princess after all. She wouldn't get this chance again. "Alright" Cataleya nodded, becoming excited. "I would like to have a ball" She shrugged.

"Then you shall have one, little one" The queen stated hugging Cataleya. She was excited to throw her little girl a ball. She deserved one.


	48. Chapter 48

The queen and Cataleya ate breakfast that morning in the queen's chamber. Immediately following they went to go and visit the sleeping/older Regina, and Cataleya said hello to Henry. Afterwards the queen had to attend court and sent Cataleya to her chambers to read about magic.

Cataleya was bored. The books were boring, she found it ironic that her mom used magic to translate the book to English so that Cataleya could learn about magic. So far, she was reading an introductory chapter. Reading how all magic comes with a price, she rolled her eyes because she already knew that. She also learned that magic comes from your emotions and what you are feeling. If you wanted to kill someone directly with magic, you would need to be angry to do so. It was confusing because you could also kill someone indirectly, and be perfectly happy, for instance a fireball. You could conjure a fire ball and set someone on fire, and be perfectly happy, but to snap someone's neck with magic, or to boil them from the inside out, you would need to be angry for that. Cataleya was confused. She wondered if her mom actually read this book before she gave it to her, because it was inappropriate and very graphic.

After about 30 minutes of reading Cataleya decided she had, had enough. She decided to set off and see the queen, and see how she was doing. She knew she was in court, she only wanted to talk to her for a little while. Cataleya left her chambers and walked to the 1rst floor of the castle where the court room was. She was walking down the hall way some of the guards were moving around because they had a prisoner who was being sent to the dungeons. Everyone was in a hurry so Cataleya decided to move along the side of the large hallway to stay out of the guard's way. It didn't really do any good because an guard was moving rapidly and wasn't watching where he was going and bumped right into Cataleya. The impact causing her to fall immediately. Everything froze for a moment, Cataleya knew it was only an accident. She could tell that the guard was afraid, why wouldn't he be. He knew how much Cataleya meant to the queen. Cataleya was about to just shrug it off and move on, but the guard bent down and whispered angrily at her.

"You best watch where you are going next time girl" The guard angrily whispered. Cataleya immediately had a flashback from when she first arrived to the Enchanted Forrest, it was the same guy who approached Cataleya on that road. Cataleya looked around to see if anyone was hearing what the guard was saying. No one was even looking their way, they all were busy with the prisoners. The man talking caught Cataleya's attention. "If you tell your mother about this, she wouldn't believe you. I've been her best knight for years" he added angrily. "If I find out you told her anything, I will kill you" The guard spat, still standing above Cataleya. Cataleya wasn't afraid. Not even the slightest.

"I'm not afraid of you. Get out of my way" Cataleya demanded.

The guard laughed. "You should be you little wench"

Cataleya gasped. She had no idea what a wench was, but this guy was mean and she didn't like him. If he would have just apologized, Cataleya would have forgiven him, and went on about her way, but no, he wanted to be a jerk. She'd show him. "MOM! HELP!" Cataleya screamed. That caught the other guard's attention as well, they rushed over to see what was wrong with the little girl who the queen held above all others. They all tried to ask Cataleya what was wrong, but before anyone got the chance to even help her up the doors of the court flew open with magic, making a loud bang.

"Cataleya, what's wrong dear?, If anything is wrong with my daughter, I swear you all will die a slow and painful death…No, I wouldn't kill you, I will torture you every second of everyday and make you wish you were dead" The queen spat in a harsh tone. Everyone in the hall took a knee as a sign of respect. Cataleya stood up and rushed to her mother's side, not taking her eye of the guard who tripped her, and was now trying to blend in with the other guards by hiding behind them.

"Mom that guy tripped me, then he said he was going to kill me if I told you" Cataleya pointed to the knight who was still trying to hide.

The queen's eyes lit up, there literally seemed to be fire behind them. She followed the finger her daughter was using to point out her next victim. "Guards, take that worthless scum into the court room. He shall be tried in front of everyone as a demonstration of what will happen to you when you rise up against me by harming my little girl!" The queen yelled angrily.

"Your majesty please" The guard that tripped Cataleya begged.

"SILENCE" the queen screamed. Cataleya and the queen watched as the other guards roughly picked up the guard and dragged him into the still opened court room. There was a moment when Cataleya and the guard that tripped her met eyes, Cataleya stuck her toungue out at him. _'That's what you get'_ she thought.


	49. Chapter 49

Everyone in the kingdom was in attendance for the trial of Reyes the knight, actually, he was a knight no longer. The queen had forced the other guards to strip away his title and his armor right in front of everyone.

Cataleya now on the throne with her mother in her lap glaring at the man who was knelled down in front of them. She didn't like him. More so than she disliked her brother, Henry. The man was mean, and rude, and he deserved to be punished. Maybe not killed, but Cataleya was angry at the moment.

The peasants all watched intently to what the queen was saying and doing. They had all heard about the queen having a daughter, but none of them remembered the queen ever being pregnant. They thought maybe she adopted a child, but the girl was identical to the queen. It was obvious they was related.

The queen raised her hand silencing any whispers that may have been. "I'm sure you all know that this man has threatened the princess' life. A crime as big as that shall not and will not go unpunished" The queen informed everyone. She wanted to skip small talk and begin torturing the poor excuse for a man, but she wanted everyone to see what would happen to them if they messed with her daughter.

"Please, your Majesty….I'm sorry" Reyes begged on his knees looking up to the queen and princess, there was two guards holding him down. "I'm sorry princess, I was only afraid….and I just did what I was taught to whenever I am afraid….fight, I'm sorry" He added begging for his life.

"SILENCE!" The queen yelled, still livid. "Hurting my daughter, threatening to hurt my daughter is worse than trying to hurt me!" The queen angrily yelled.

Cataleya on the other hand, was thinking about the man's apology. She knew from the moment he bumped into her, it was only an accident, but he was mean and rude, and Cataleya didn't like that. Even though he was a jerk, she couldn't let him die. She smiled, she had another way everyone could be happy. She looked back at her mother as she began speaking again.

"The punishment of your crime is a slow and painful death! A death everyone will witness" The queen spat at the man. There were gasps coming from the crowd of peasants' in attendance. Loud sobs from the man could be heard all over the room.

"Mom" Cataleya whispered, so that only the queen could hear. She glanced at the crowd making sure no one heard her.

"Not now little one" The queen ordered in the same tone that Cataleya used.

"But Mom" Cataleya whined. "I think I should be able to pick his punishment" Cataleya added.

The queen looked down at her daughter surprised she would actually suggest that. She thought it over for a moment. "Are you sure dear?" she finally asked. This would be a good opportunity for her daughter, she would be a queen one day after all.

Cataleya nodded excitedly.

"Very well" The queen answered before she turned her attention back to the crowd.

"The princess has informed me that she would like choose a punishment. I have am granting her wish" The queen yelled for everyone to hear her. There were more gasps and Reyes let out a sigh of relief. How bad could a little girl's ideal of a punishment be? A time out? The queen looked back at Cataleya. "So princess, what will it be?" The queen asked.

Cataleya smiled and whispered something in her mother's ear.

The queen looked at Cataleya with a raised eyebrow. "Really dear, I don't know how I feel about this"

Cataleya pouted. "Please mom, please" She begged.

The queen sighed. "Very well, but it's your responsibility, and you have to do it" She instructed.

Cataleya smiled. "Thanks Mom" She said excitedly. Cataleya stood up off the thrown and stepped off the stairs. She looked back at the queen who nodded. Cataleya made her way down to Reyes who was still contained by the guards.

"Princess, please" The man begged looking up at Cataleya.

Cataleya closed her eyes, and took out a deep breathe, she tried to ignore all the people who were around her. She held out her hands and her hands begin to glow. Cataleya heard gasps coming from the crowd of people. If anyone had any doubts she was the queen's daughter, they were confirmed now. "WHAT ARE YOU?-" Cataleya heard the guy in front of her scream before he was cut off by a wave of magic leaving her hands and blasting the guard. There were a couple of screams and gasps, Cataleya opened her eyes and looked down. She smiled, she did it. In front of her sat a small black poodle puppy that was happily waging its tale. It barked at her one time before running around chasing its tale. Cataleya looked back at the queen.

"I did it mom!" Cataleya announced proudly. She was happy she could actually turn a man into a puppy. She had a feeling it would work, magic was all about emotion and she had always wanted, longed for a puppy.

"Good job" The queen praised. "Why don't you bring your new puppy up here dear" The queen instructed.

Cataleya bent down and held her hands out. The puppy wagged it's tale and jumped into Cataleya's arms. Cataleya cuddled the puppy and walked back to the throne where the queen sat. She heard the crowd 'Awe" ing. Cataleya turned to face everyone as the queen addressed the kingdom. 5 moons for now, there will be a ball for my daughter, the princess, all shall be in attendance. Until then, get out!" The queen demanded. The guards all moved quickly to usher everyone out of the court room.

The queen addressed Cataleya. "I expect you to take care of it dear" The queen stated looking at her daughter.

Cataleya smiled. "I will Mom, and it's not an it. His name is habit"

"Habit, you're naming a dog habit?" The queen questioned.

"Yes Mom" Cataleya held habit up and it licked the queen.


	50. Chapter 50

The queen decided to learn from the past and make sure that Cataleya was properly entertained and well, watched, so she decided to search for someone worthy of being her daughter's personal servant and chambermaid, also someone to make sure that Cataleya's puppy Habit was not leaving puddles all over the castle.

The queen requested that her father try to contain Cataleya in her older self's recovery room while she was away. Cataleya had no problem with that, she spent the whole time telling sleeping Regina about her new puppy Habit, and how she was trying to teach him new tricks and stuff.

Talking to her mother, having a one way conversation was becoming normal for Cataleya, she was doing it so often now. She missed her dearly.

The door opened to the room and Cataleya looked up and smiled at the queen who stood there. Cataleya stood up and ran over giving the queen a hug.

"Hi Mom"

"Hello dear" The queen smiled and gave Cataleya a hug in return. "There is someone I would like for you to meet" The queen stated. She stepped aside and a young girl walked in. She looked around the age of 17, long curly hair, caramel skin, about 5'2.

"Hello your highness" The girl bowed to Cataleya who wasn't used to being called "your highness"

The queen looked at Cataleya. "Don't be rude dear, say hello"

Cataleya smiled. "Oh, sorry…Hello. I'm Cataleya" She greeted the girl.

"It's nice to meet you" The girl responded shyly.

The queen cleared her throat and everyone looked at her expectantly. "Cataleya, this is Artemis. I hired her to be your personal servant" The queen stated.

"Personal servant" Cataleya asked. She had never had a personal servant before, obviously. She didn't even know she needed one, what would she do with a personal servant anyway? "Mom, I don't need a personal servant" Cataleya whispered even though everyone in the room heard her.

"Please, I really need the job" Artemis begged.

The queen gave Artemis a scolding look. She was still young but she had to learn her place, she was amongst royalty. She should not speak unless spoken to. The queen was about to verbally scold her but Cataleya interrupted before she could say anything.

"Artemis, would you like to meet Habit, he's my puppy" Cataleya asked picking up the puppy who had gone back to chasing its tail.

"If it pleases you, your highness" Artemis answered.

Cataleya frowned at the girl's strange behavior. She wasn't used to this, she didn't know if she liked it or not. She handed the puppy to Artemis.

"He's so cute" Artemis coed and Cataleya smiled.

"You are to stay with her at all times except for when she is asleep, if she needs anything, you get it for her. Do you understand?" The queen asked

"Yes your Majesty" Artemis answered.

"Cataleya" The queen turned her attention to her daughter.

"Yes Mom?"

"Why don't you show your servant to your chambers dear?" The queen asked.

Cataleya nodded, and waved Artemis out with her.


	51. Chapter 51

Cataleya sat on her bed as Artemis stood in front of her nervously.

Cataleya placed Habit on top of the bed after looking around making sure her mother was not anywhere around. She laughed. "Mom said I can't have Habit on the bed" She announced. Artemis just stood there awkwardly. "You could sit down if you wanted" Cataleya patted the spot next to her.

Artemis shook her head. "No, that's okay your highness, thanks though" She responded shyly.

"You don't have to call me your highness, you could just call me Cataleya. That is my name after all" Cataleya laughed.

Artemis shook her head. "I dare not. There will be consequences for not properly addressing royalty" Artemis stated, almost as if she was reciting a phrase she rememorized. Then she looked at Cataleya. "I really need this job, I can't mess this up, the queen has been most gracious to hire me with little experience" Artemis added.

"How old are you?" Cataleya asked once the other girl stopped talking.

"I'm 17 your highness….Last week was my birthday" She responded proudly.

Cataleya smiled. "Really, I can't wait until I am your age, then people will stop treating me like a child. No one would be able to decide my life for me" Cataleya stated thinking back to her time in Storybrooke, and how her father tried to take her from her mother. She shuddered at the memory.

"Well, when you're older you have more responsibility. When I was younger my dad provided for our family, but when he was killed, it became my responsibility to take care of my sick mother and younger siblings. I miss the days when I had nothing to worry about, now, I have to worry about my mother dying, my siblings going hungry…" Artemis replied sadly.

Cataleya let that information sink in. Things were different here than they were back in the other world. Where she was from child services would have taken Artemis and her siblings away from her mother, and they would have been in foster care. Cataleya shook the thought out of her head as Artemis continued. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't bother you with my problems" she added sadly.

Cataleya promised herself that moment that she would do everything she could to make Artemis' job as easy as possible. No one should feel that much pressure. "It's okay, you can talk to me about anything" Cataleya reassured her.

**_To be continued…._**

**_11 chapters in one day, guys please tell me what you thought. FYI Regina is waking up soon, before Cataleya's ball. I wouldn't want her to miss that moment. Thanks for reading :) _**


	52. Chapter 52

The queen scheduled yet another fitting for Cataleya, and now they sat in the fitting room with Cynthia again. Of course Artemis was there, she stood in the back of the room in the corner in an attempt to stay out of the way, and out of trouble.

"Cynthia, I want you to make a gown for Cataleya's ball. It shall be extravagant" The queen demanded, she sat in a chair that she conjured up in the room and watched as the older woman got to work. "Don't slouch dear" The queen instructed to Cataleya who was once again bored.

"Sorry Mom" Cataleya mumbled. She was happy about her ball, she really was, but she didn't want to stand here and wait for a dress to be made. This was ridiculous. The Enchanted Forrest needed a store with gown in all sides, or maybe her mom could just make her one from magic. "Mom, why can't you just make my dress from magic, I mean it'll be a lot faster" Cataleya crossed her arms over her chest.

The queen sighed. "Because Cataleya, it's about the experience, and believe it or not, it's about independence. Sure you could just use magic to dress yourself, brush your teeth, do your hair, and much more, but we are not handy cap. We can't rely on magic for everything" The queen explained.

"…Okay" Was Cataleya's response. She could see where her mother had a point, but still, this would be a lot faster with magic, '_just this one time'_ she thought to herself with a shrug.

"Your highness" Cynthia addressed Cataleya. "What kind of look do you want to have, do you have any preferences?" she asked.

"Ummm…" Cataleya started. She didn't know, she was a princess, so what would a princess wear? Suddenly she got an idea. She smiled.

"I want a dress like my Mom's, whatever she is wearing, I want something like that" Cataleya nodded. She remembered seeing the evil queen in Henry's stories, she was always dressed so pretty. "Mom always look so pretty" Cataleya added as an afterthought.

The queen smiled. "Thank-you dear, I'm flattered but I don't think my dresses are appropriate for someone your age" The queen smiled sadly. She didn't want to disappoint her daughter, but there was no way she was going to allow her to wear a miniature version of her dress. It was too revealing, besides her daughter had nothing to reveal. "But, If I may make a suggestion…" The queen said as she stood from her seat and walked over to where her daughter stood.

Cataleya smiled. "What mom" She asked excitedly excited for what she was about to say.


	53. Chapter 53

Cataleya was actually excited about seeing her dressed when it was finished. She and her mother both came up with unique ideas and Cataleya just knew she was going to be the prettiest princess at the ball. Even though she was going to be the only princess, none of the surrounding kingdoms were invited to the ball, in fact, they had no knowledge there would even be one.

Cataleya sat down with her mother by the apple tree, it was just their time alone with one another. Cataleya missed these moments with her other mom when she was in Storybrooke, she couldn't wait for her to wake up.

"So, tell me dear" The queen broke the silence. "What is this other world like, what are our lives like?" She asked, shifting her body so that she could look in her daughter's eyes.

Cataleya sighed. She was hoping her mother would never ask her that question. She didn't want to tell her mother that for the first 10 plus years of her life she thought she was dead, and it was only recently they got to know each other. So Cataleya decided to tell the truth, but not the whole truth. "Hmm…" She started placing a finger on her chin. "Well, I have a little brother" Cataleya said through gritted teeth. She still had funny feelings towards the boy and she had to admit, she didn't miss his annoying presence.

The queen smiled. That was news to her. She had another child, she hoped he was as wonderful as Cataleya. "I have a son?" The queen asked just to confirm. Cataleya nodded. "What's his name?" The queen pushed.

Cataleya gave her mother a funny look. She didn't want to talk about him, but she answered the question anyway. "His name is Henry" she responded dryly.

"Henry?" Regina asked in disbelief. "Like after my father" Cataleya nodded once more. "What is he like?" The queen asked excitedly.

"Hmmm…he is mean, he's a liar, and he's dumb" Cataleya said as she crossed her arms over her chest in a pout.

The queen frowned. She wondered what was up with Cataleya. "Why do you speak so poorly of your brother dear?" She asked. She had never had any siblings, she always wanted some, and maybe she wouldn't have been so alone.

"He hates me" Cataleya simply answered. She saw the alarmed look coming from her mother's face.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Because he say…yells so all the time. He hates you as well" Cataleya told her.

The queen gasped. Why would her son hate her? "Why?"

"Because you are the evil queen. His other mother Emma, he likes her more, and he wants to stay with her, so he yells at you all the time. But no matter how much he yells at you…" Cataleya states, her voice lowering as the sentence goes on, seeing how wonder her mother really is. "…no matter how much he yells at you, you're always there for him, and you love him" Cataleya smiles up at her mom.

"I'm with a woman in the future?" The queen asks in disbelief.

"Actually you and Emma can't s-" Cataleya starts but is interrupted by the opening of the garden gate and a knight quickly approaching them.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty, but the court room is full, and the peasants' are waiting for you" The knight bowed to the queen as he spoke.

The queen sighed and turned to Cataleya. "I'm sorry dear, I have to go. Remember, study your magic" The queen instructed before she stood up off the wooden bench. "I swear, those peasants can't go a day without begging for something" The queen thought out loud before she through her hands up and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Artemis appears in her place.

Artemis looked around. "This is so….weird"


	54. Chapter 54

While the queen was having court, Cataleya decided to obey her mother and read her magic book. Artemis was there too, and they went into the queen's office so that Cataleya could study. Cataleya became side tracked after a while and began to look through her mother's books, most of them she couldn't read as they were in a language Artemis explained to her was called elfish.

Cataleya had never heard of that before in her life, let alone read it. So eventually she became bored and skipped through the pages of her book. Something in a title caught her attention while she was flipping through the chapters, she gasped and called Artemis over. "Artemis, come look at this" She called out.

"What is it?" Artemis walked over and peered over the younger girl's shoulder. "Is that-" She asked her eyes widened.

Cataleya nodded. "Yes, it's a healing spell" Cataleya said excitedly. "Maybe I could heal your mom, I have magic"

Artemis sighed. "That's awful sweet of you Cataleya, but even if you could heal my mom, I don't think the queen would let you" Artemis shook her head.

Cataleya frowned. "That's not true, I'm sure my mom would be fine with it"

Artemis bit her lip trying to keep what was in her head…inside her head. She could get in trouble for what she was thinking, and if it ever came out and got out to the queen, she would surely be in a lot of trouble. Cataleya could tell that the girl she wanted to be friends with was keeping something from her.

"Artemis, what's wrong?" Cataleya asked.

"It's nothing" Artemis answered quickly.

"It's something, tell me, please" Cataleya begged. "Now that I know you have something to say, I won't be able to rest unless you tell me what it is" She added.

Artemis sighed. "Cataleya, the queen….she's not very….well…she's not nice" Artemis fearfully stated.

Cataleya gasped. "My mom is the nicest person I know" Cataleya said a bit defensively.

"I'm sorry, I really am" Artemis hung her head down in shame.

"Who told you mom wasn't nice?" Cataleya demanded but not rudely. She couldn't believe anyone could see her mother as a bad person, the woman that was the most important person in her life, she couldn't do any wrong in her eyes. She loved her mom. On the other hand, her mom did treat everyone else differently than she did Cataleya, and even Henry. Cataleya wanted people to see her mom like she saw her.

"Everyone says it" Artemis answers.

"Don't listen to them. I promise my mom is nice, and I'm sure she'll let me heal your mom Artemis. Let's just, let's work on this spell now, and eventually, I'll be able to do this, I will be able to save your mom" Cataleya smiled. She could do this. She went back and started from chapter one again, this time obtaining all the information she could, she had a purpose now.


	55. Chapter 55

Dinner came quick. The queen sat down with Cataleya, and even Artemis was at the table. Would a mean person allow a servant to sit at the table with royalty. Cataleya was no expert with this whole princess thing, but she was sure they didn't. She decided that now would be a good time to see if her mother would allow Cataleya to heal Artemis's mother.

"Mom" Cataleya called out.

"Yes dear" The queen asked.

"I was studying magic today, and I've learned a lot so far" Cataleya stated proudly.

The queen smiled. "Good girl. It's important to know magic, that way you won't be running around my castle flooding my halls" The queen responded smartly.

Cataleya smiled and playfully rolled her eyes at her mother. She laughed. "Mom, that was an accident, I'm sure it won't happen again"

The queen laughed. "Please see that it doesn't" The queen states as she goes back to her meal.

"Mom, today I was reading about the healing spell"

"That's nice little one. Learning how to heal is important. But it take practice" The queen responded.

"I was talking to Artemis and she was telling me that her mom is sick" Cataleya states. Artemis looked at Cataleya and the queen out the corner of her eye. The queen placed her fork down and gave Cataleya her attention. Cataleya continued. "I want to heal her mom, mom"

"I don't think that's appropriate dear" The queen simply states, besides Artemis shouldn't be sharing her personal life while she is on duty with you. She is your servant, not your friend" The queen added.

Cataleya sighed. "What not appropriate is a young girl losing her mother, when someone could have prevented it. I don't want her to die, and Artemis is my friend" Cataleya responded.

"She's a servant" The queen looked from Artemis who had her head down back to Cataleya.

"So what Mom. You were in love with Daniel" Cataleya argued.

The queen gasped. If this person had been anyone other than her daughter, she would have had them hung. "Who told you about Daniel?"

"You did, we tell each other everything, we are a team remember" Cataleya asked.

"Cataleya I"

"Come on mom, please" Cataleya begged. "Please mommy" She added reaching for her mother's hand. "Can I at least try to save her mother's life?"

The queen thought about it and she couldn't form a response. What was she supposed to say, after a long pause which seemed to drag on forever, The queen sighed. "I'll think about it"

Cataleya smiled. It was better than a NO. "Thanks mom, that's all I ask for" Cataleya stood and gave the queen a hug causing her to smile.

The doors of the dining room sung opened and the trio looked to see who had interrupted their dinner. It was the queen's father Henry.

"Daddy" The queen said sternly. "What are you doing in here, didn't I tell you where you should be?"

"My apologies, but I came to inform you that you….well the older you….is awake"

Cataleya turned to Henry a smile lit brighter on her face. "Mom, she's awake?" Cataleya asked to confirm. She received a nod from her grandfather and ran out of the dining room to go and see her mom.

* * *

**To be continued...Maybe...**

**Guys, is anyone still reading this fanfiction, I just don't want to be writting it for nothing, although I do love this story. If so, please let me know, also I have a question about where you want this story to go. Do you want a SwanQueen, many of you have been asking for it. Just wanted to know what you thought...**


	56. Chapter 56

Cataleya ran straight for her mother's resting room. Her older mother resting room. She was so happy she was awake. It seemed like it was forever since she had seen her, yet it was as if she had just talked to her moments ago. Having two moms, who is the same person, it's confusing.

Cataleya busted through the door of her older mother's room and immediately noticed the lack of body sleeping peacefully on the bed that she herself had talked to many times a day, every day. The doctor was in the room and he was blocking Cataleya's view, but she knew her mother was on the other side of that man.

"Mommy, are you awake?" Cataleya asked excitedly as she made her way over to the bed, her mother with shorter hair turned to look at her, and smiled, immediately she held her hands out to Cataleya for her to come to her.

"Cataleya, I'm so happy you are safe" Regina hugged her daughter tight, so tight that Cataleya could barely breathe but she didn't care. She missed her mom. This version of her mom.

"I'm happy you're awake. I've missed you" Cataleya admitted hugging her mom back.

"Cataleya, are we in the Enchanted Forrest, I recognize this room" Regina said as she looked around. When she woke there was only a doctor standing over her and a guard posted outside the door. When she had opened her eyes the doctor immediately called out that she was awake and she heard running outside the door. For a moment she thought she was dreaming, then Cataleya busted through the door. She realized that she was awake, and realized how much she missed her little girl.

"We are Mom, you've been sleeping for about a week now" Cataleya explained, moving to sit beside her mother on the bed. "But I came to see that you were okay all the time" Cataleya added.

Regina opened her mouth and then closed it again. What the hell was going on? Why were they in the Enchanted Forrest? Then it all came crashing down upon her. Gold and Jefferson attacking her, Cataleya using her magic, She slamming up against a hard surface before it all going dark. This whole time, a whole week her daughter had been alone. She promised she wouldn't have to be alone anymore. "Cataleya, I am so sorry. I'm sorry you've been alone, you must have been scared, I'm sorry sweetie" Regina cried. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and she cried out in pain. The doctor who had given Cataleya some space rushed up and gently pushed Regina to lye back.

"Your Majesty, please. You must remain resting, although you are awake, you are still at risk. You need rest"

"Your Majesty?" Regina asked confused. No one had called her that since her time as the Evil Queen. Again, what the hell was going on here? Regina looked at her daughter who had jumped down and was now holding her hand as she started talking.

"Mom, I wasn't alone. You were here the whole time, you took great care of me" Cataleya smiled.

"…huh?" Regina asked. She heard someone clear their throat and a man walked up besides Cataleya. Regina's eyes widened. "Da- daddy?" Regina asked in disbelief. Maybe she was dreaming, or perhaps she was seeing a ghost.

"Hello Regina, I'm happy your awake" Henry smiled down at his daughter.

Regina just stared from her daughter, to her father, back to her daughter. "What is happening here?" Regina shook her head but quickly stopped once the pain became apparent.

"Let me explain that to you dear" The queen who was standing in the door way stated as she made her way into the room and stood behind Cataleya.

Regina's eyes widened even more. She chuckled humorlessly. "I thought I was wake but…I can't be…you're-"

"I'm you" The queen finished.


	57. Chapter 57

"Mommy, it's true, we. Are. In. the. Past." Cataleya confirmed for the 100th time. She could understand how her mother still thought this was a dream, but because she has a history with magic, Cataleya didn't think this should have came as too much of a shock. Cataleya had resorted to calling her older mother mommy, it was easier for the time being. She could call the queen Mom, and they would know who she was referring to.

"But daddy" Regina stated, addressing her daughter. "He's dead. I killed him" She whispered to Cataleya so that only she could here, but because the queen was standing right behind Cataleya she heard as well and gasped. Regina ignored her and continued. "Magic can not turn back time, and it most certainly can not bring back the dead. Trust me, I've tried for years" Regina added.

The queen decided to enter the conversation. "Believe me…you.." She sighed. How can she talk to herself, this was too weird. "This may seem strange, and yes, almost impossible, but it's true. Some how the two of you are here, and from the future. At first I thought the two of you might have been setting me up, but no glamour spell can fake this. This is real, this is reality" The queen added.

"Of course you would think that" Regina countered. "I would think that" She added. All this thinking had her head hurting, and her obvious attempt to avoid her father's gaze was….well obvious. At least to her younger self it was.

"Daddy. Leave" The queen demanded. Cataleya watched as her grandfather obediently left the room.

Regina looked at her younger self when her father was out of the room. For some reason she felt the need to dominate herself. Maybe it was being back in the Enchanted Forrest in her castle. "Have you been taking care of my daughter dear?" She asked her younger self, the queen.

The queen looked offended and hurt that she was even being asked that ridiculous question. "Of course I have" The queen snapped. "She is my daughter after all"

"She's not your-" Regina started but paused. She sighed. "She is your daughter. You are me" She placed an hand on her forehead. "It's going to take a moment for me to not see you as a threat" She admitted, she could at least be honest with herself.

"I know, luckily, I'm pass that point" The queen scoffed. She found the sleeping version of herself a threat to herself when she first arrived as well, so, she understood. The queen didn't want to but she had to leave, she did have a kingdom to run. "While you may be retired, I have a kingdom to run" She announced then looked down at Cataleya. "I'll be back later dear to wish you a good night"

Cataleya smiled at her mom, the queen. "Okay Mom" She answered, then she watched the queen walk away. When she was gone she turned to look at the mom that was still in the room. Her smiled faded away when she noticed the look on her mother's face. "Mommy, what's wrong?"

Regina smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry you had to meet me like this"

Cataleya smiled. "Mommy, you really have the wrong idea"


	58. Chapter 58

Regina looked at her daughter, trying to figure out just what she meant by that statement. Cataleya noticed her mom didn't understand, so she continued.

"Look, I said that I didn't care that you were the evil queen, and I meant that" Cataleya stated clearly.

"Yes but, you said that when we were back in the other realm. This is different, you have actually met the evil queen sweetie" Regina explained.

Cataleya smiled sadly. She knew her mother was beating herself up over this, she shouldn't worry about a thing because the evil queen in Cataleya's opinion is awesome. Both versions of her mother are.

"Everything was fine. I promise" Cataleya held her hand over her chest in a promise. "Look" Cataleya backed up and spun around. "I'm happy, and I'm healthy"

Regina chuckled. "I can see, but I'm sorry if I did anything you didn't agree with, or if you saw anything violent or anything" She said sadly.

"It's fine mom, I promise, you're bad ass here, and I love it" Cataleya smiled.

Regina gasped. "Where did you pick up that kind of language? You know I don't allow that" Regina scolded.

Cataleya looked properly scolded. "I'm sorry mommy, I won't do it again, I just…" Cataleya shrugged. "Want you to stop feeling bad about yourself, especially when there is no reason for you too. At least not when it comes to me" Cataleya added. "See, I just cursed, but I know you still love me" Cataleya smiled.

Regina smiled as well. "I do, I love you, more than anyone else in this world, or the entire realm, and the one back home as well" Regina admitted.

"Promise?" Cataleya smiled.

"I promise" Regina repeated.

Cataleya smiled. "Mommy, things have been great here, I almost got in trouble thought…almost"

Regina frowned. "Why?"

Cataleya giggled. "I almost flooded the castle"

"You did?" Regina asked in disbelief. How could her 11 year old almost flood a castle? Her castle was huge.

"Yes, I wanted some apple juice, but I didn't know where to get any, so I tried to magic up some, but the spell wasn't right, and the hall started filling with apple juice, and the guards were slipping and falling, and it was hilarious" Cataleya bent over laughing as she told the story. "It was almost to my shoulders" Cataleya stated.

"Cataleya"

"I'm kidding, I wasn't, only to my waist, but you came in and made it all go away" Cataleya smiled.

Regina didn't know how to take this news. She knew her daughter had magic, she just wanted used to it yet. "well, I'm glad that you was alright, do be careful in the future dear, I couldn't live if something bad happened to you" Regina explained.

"I'll be careful, your making me learn magic…from reading a book, it's boring, but now I have a mission" Cataleya explained.

Regina wasn't sure what her daughter was talking about what mission. She was about to ask but Cataleya sighed.

"Mommy, please note that I love you no matter what, I don't care if you're evil, I don't care if you kill everyone in the Enchanted Forrest, I will still love you, I promise" Cataleya said in a sickly sweet little girl voice, and Regina couldn't take it anymore, she started crying. How someone could love her so much she'd never know. She didn't want to lose this.

"I love you too, Cataleya" Regina cried as she placed a hand on Cataleya's cheek.

Behind them the queen was listening in on the conversation. She sighed and wiped a few tears from her eyes as well. How was she ever going to live without Cataleya. She had to enjoy her time with her daughter while she still could. She wiped her eyes and walked into the room, clearing her throat. "Do you mind if I join in on the conversation…"


	59. Chapter 59

The queen closed the door behind her and pulled up a chair. She pulled Cataleya who was standing over the bed down so that she could sit down to.

"What has happened since I have been asleep?" Regina asked.

"A whole lot mommy" Cataleya answered honestly.

"I want to know everything" Regina stated.

The queen chuckled, it was just like herself to want to know everything. It was as if she was talking to herself, because, she literally was.

"I've told you, but you were sleeping, so I'll tell you again" Cataleya states. "Mom and I…well, other you…we watched a play, and it was horrible….so boring, so you sentenced everyone to death" Cataleya informed her mother. Regina looked slightly ashamed. It's not that she cared about those people, she didn't want Cataleya to look at her like she was a monster. Like Henry, her son does. "But, eventually, you just locked them in the dungeons, now they are putting on horrible plays for the other people down there" Cataleya giggled causing both versions of Regina to smile. "Um…" Cataleya said thinking about another worthy memory to share with her mother. "I had to be fitted for a whole wardrobe and that was super boring" Cataleya states.

The queen rolled her eyes, and Regina just smiled. She understood, they were indeed boring, but that was apart of being a princess, standing still for hours at a time, being wrapped in different cloths and materials, and then stuck with pins. "Welcome to the club dear" Regina states, listening for Cataleya to continue.

"I made a new friend" Cataleya shared. "Her name is Artemis" Cataleya smiled.

"That's nice sweetie" Was Regina's response.

"She's not your friend dear, she's your servant" The queen responded.

"Mom, we've been over this" Cataleya tells the queen before she continued not giving her a chance to respond. "I have Artemis because one day I was walking to come and see you during court, and one of your guards accidently knocked me down, then he threated to kill me if I told you, he said that you would never believe me" Cataleya explained. Both Regina and the queen grinded their teeth.

"That low life better had been burned at the stake" Regina told the queen in the most serious tone. The queen nodded but it was Cataleya who spoke.

"Nope" Cataleya said proudly. "I turned him into a puppy"

"A puppy?" Regina asked.

"Yes, you said it was okay but it was my responsibility and I could have Habit as long as I take care of him" Cataleya informed her mother.

"Habit, you named your dog Habit?"

"Yeah, he's so cute, he is in my chamber right now" she said excitedly. "Oh, and I am having my very own ball Mommy"

"A ball?" Regina asked the queen.

"Yes, a ball to announce to the kingdom that Cataleya is their princess" The queen states.

It only took Regina a second to respond. "Absolutely not" Regina said sternly to her younger self.

"And why ever Not?" The queen asked placing one hand on her hip awkwardly because she was still sitting in the chair.

"Because- I know I am not that stupid" Regina scolded. "Cataleya is from the future. She shouldn't be in the public eye that would alter the timeline"

"I've thought about that, that's why I sealed the border around my kingdom magically. No one, or nothing can get through without my permission. There will be no sharing of Cataleya's presence here, not even the imp knows what's going on here, I'm sure he had heard about my border, and I'm sure he's curious, but I don't care, this has nothing to do with him. When and IF Cataleya and you travel back to your own time and realm, I will erase all evidence that you were ever here, everything will return like it was before you both arrived, including memories. The whole Enchanted Forrest will be hit by that curse" The queen states.

Regina thinks about what the queen says. She knows it can be done, but all magic comes with a price. She just hopes it's a price that she nor her daughter has to pay, but Cataleya is already here and changing things, it has to be done anyway. "Alright" Regina agrees to the plan.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the comments! Some of you wanted Swanqueen, but most of you didn't, so this won't be swanqueen. I've decided that maybe Emma and Regina could be really good friends, Everybody needs someone they can trust right? **

**I hope you enjoyed these chapters! We are almost on Chapter 60, that's crazy right ? :)**


	60. Chapter 60

"Mommy?" Cataleya calls out.

"Yes?"

"Yes?"

Both versions of Regina answers. Cataleya looks at the queen, and points at the older version of her mother on the bed. "She's mommy, you're mom" Cataleya explains.

The queen looks anywhere but at Cataleya as she nods. She feels a little hurt, and a little jealous, but she knows deep down that Cataleya is just trying to come up with a name for each version of herself so that it won't be as confusing for her. The idea is genius, she just don't understand why she can't be mommy and the other version of herself could just be Mom. She shakes her head as she listens to what Cataleya is telling the older version of her.

"I'm going to go get Artemis, and Habit. I want you to meet them both okay?" She asks and Regina nods. "Wait right here" She adds as she runs out of the room.

"Don't worry dear, I'm not going anywhere" Regina calls out with a small laugh. She was still on bed rest, where was she going to go? "Oh, and no running. I don't want you to fall" She calls out as an afterthought. She looks at the younger version of herself and for the first time, they are alone.

"She's amazing" The queen simply states.

"I agree" Regina nods. "She's the most important thing in my life" She adds. "Thank you for taking care of her while I was...away..." She refers to the coma. She still feels guilty about leaving Cataleya even if it wasn't her choice.

The queen nods. "You don't have to thank me. Cataleya is my daughter as well. In the same way she is yours" The queen explains. "I never thought I'd be happy again"

"I know" Regina agrees. It's like they don't even have to talk. They are each other, and Regina realizes that she hasn't changed that much. She's about to say that out loud when Cataleya walks back into the room holding a puppy and a girl is following closely behind.

Artemis curtsies. "Your majesty...your majesty" She greets both queens. She's double nervous it seems standing in front of two Evil Queen's. "My name is Artemis and I am Princess Cataleya's servant" She introduces herself.

Cataleya rolls her eyes. "She's my friend Mommy" She corrects and looks at the queen almost daring her to say something remembering the whole, 'you can't be friends with a servant' the queen tried to give her and failed.

The queen sighs. If it was anyone else but her sweet and darling daughter. She ends up smiling. If her daughter wants to call her servant a friend, so be it.

"Hello dear. Nice to meet you" Regina politely greets in return.

Artemis thanks her and steps back into the background.

"Now Mommy, say hello to Habit"

Regina looks at the puppy and frowns. She looks back up at Cataleya. "Sweetie, you know you won't be able to take this with you when we return home don't you?" She asks.

"But why..." Cataleya whines. Regina just gives her a look that says '_you know why' _and Cataleya sighs. "He has to stay in his own time" She says sadly.

"That's right, sorry" Regina brushes Cataleya's hair back. She feels bad about Cataleya not being able to keep the dog, but she wouldn't have allowed Cataleya to have a puppy back in Storybrooke anyhow, she's surprised her younger self allowed the dog here in the palace in the first place.

"It's okay" Cataleya shrugs.

"That's my girl" Regina smiles. The queen smiles too.


	61. Chapter 61

It was about an hour before Cataleya's ball. Older Regina was no longer on bed rest, with the help of magic and actual rest she was able to recover. She had the queen to temporary band her father from her room, she didn't want him around. Every time she say him she saw the man who wouldn't stand up for her, or she saw the man whom she had to kill. Both realities were too much for her, and she wasn't ready to deal with that right now.

Cataleya with the help of Artemis got dressed. She loved her dress, the queen had told Cynthia how to design the dress and she did so well. It was dark purple, so dark, it almost looked black. The sleeves were sheer and see through and the dress was long and reached the floor, the bottom was in-crested with tiny diamonds that sparkled, the back was cut out in the shape of an Cataleya orchid. The queen had Cataleya draw it as she had never seen one before. The flower was also lined in diamonds. The details of the dress were perfect. Cataleya's hair was up in an curly up do with one single curl hanging on the side of her face. The queen had paired the dress with her most prized diamond necklace. The She opened her chambers door and smiled up at the two versions of her mother. Older Regina started to cry.

"You look so beautiful" Regina stated.

"You look lovely princess" The queen added.

Cataleya took a moment to spin in the dress causing the diamonds to sparkle. "Thank you mommy, and mom. I love it, it's amazing, tonight is going to be amazing" She said excitedly.

Both versions of the queen decided that they were going to Cataleya's ball. Neither was willing to miss this moment of Cataleya's first ball. They also decided that if anyone had the nerve to ask why there was two of them, they would immediately have the guards lock them up in the dungeons where they would remain. Forever. The first suggestion was to set them on fire with a fireball but they didn't want to ruin Cataleya's ball because a peasant was being nosy.

Everyone was in attendance for Cataleya's ball. On a very long table there were all kind of presents for Cataleya that the villagers had brought with them to give to the princess. Of course Cataleya wasn't going to be allowed to touch any of them, the queen didn't trust her people enough to accept their gifts because someone might try to poison Cataleya or harm her, Regina still remembered the simple trick her friend used. The simple needle that put a princess to sleep. Being dark had it's advantages, you know all the signs to look for.

After The queen announced and formally introduced Cataleya as her daughter, they all danced and enjoyed the food while the queen watched from her thrown. She watched her older self dance with her daughter. She watched as her father interupted the two asking if he could dance with the princess. She watched as her older self reluctantly let go and travel to the other side of the room, all a while watching Cataleya. She wasn't surprised she would still have hard feelings towards her father when she got older, she was just shocked to see how it had gotten worse. Her older self didn't even want to be around him. She wondered why that was.

The queen decided to find out. She stood from her throne and made her way over to her older self, all the while the guards right behind her making sure no one came too close. There were guards protecting Cataleya as well making sure none of the peasents went to close to the princess.

"Are you not having fun dear?" The queen asked her older self.

Regina looked at the queen then back to her father and her daughter dancing. "I have to get her back to our time" Regina simply states.

"I have always been told that time travel is impossible" The queen notes, her eyes find Cataleya and shes happy that neither one of them know how to travel to the future. She's not ready to say goodbye to her daughter yet.

"It is, there must have been something wrong with Jefferson's hat. It was supposed to send us to the Enchanted Forrest, but not into the past. You know magic. It's unpredictable" Regina states.

The queen frowns. "I have a question. Whose Cataleya's father. Do I know of him"

Regina nods and the queen becomes super interested. "Well..."

"I assumed Cataleya would have told you...It's..." Regina nods her head towards one of the queen's men. The queen looks in the other direction and her eyes widens in disbelief. "The huntsmen" They both say at the same time. One with the tone of disappointment and the other with the tone of disbelief. Regina continues. "Oh, don't be so surprised. We both know what you are doing with him right now" Regina simply states.

"I have you know-" The queen starts with a little anger in her voice.

"Oh relax dear, I'm not judging you" Regina laughs and shakes her head. "I am you. Those are decisions I made remember?" She asks.

The queen simply shakes her head. She made it her mission to keep her relationship with that man a secret. "So...that explains why Cataleya acts a little weird towards him, like she's afraid or something. I told him to stay away. She has that look in her eyes when ever hes around, you know...it's the same look you have when you look at Daddy" The queen states.

Regina sighs. Since she knows herself, and knows that she isn't going to stop until she gets answers she decides to go ahead and tell the nosy queen what's up. "Graham tried to take Cataleya from me. He literally pulled my daughter away from me" She said in between clinched teeth.

The queen instantly become upset. "And you just allowed that?" The queen asks in anger. "You have his heart, simply crush it, better yet, I'll go do it right now" The queen adds as shes about to storm away.

Regina rolls her eyes and grabs her arms before she could go anywhere. "Don't even think about poofing away. If you kill Graham, Cataleya will disappear.

The queen literally growled. "Then you should have ended him"

"We tried getting rid of him with the sleeping curse" Regina explains.

"That didn't work the first time. A simple kiss can break that curse" The queen growls.

"You need to just let it go, I'll handle it. It's my problem, not yours" Regina growls back.

"It's my problem as well if it has anything to to do with Cataleya" The queen states.

"Look. Let me handle it alright. You already have your own problems" Regina states remembering how quick she was to lash out.

"Fine. But only because it would hurt Cataleya's existence if I did anything to that oaf" The queen states. Her fury over the whole situation has made her forget to ask about her father's future.

Both Regina's look back over at Cataleya and their father. And they just watch as she dance, and laugh, and eats mountains of cake, it looks like she is having a ball.


	62. Chapter 62

The ball was ending and it was a success, everyone was leaving, even the peasants seemed to be having a wonderful time, but now, it was time for them all to go back to their homes. Both Regina's was standing near the throne talking to Cataleya.

"Mom, mommy, this was the best party ever! This so makes up for the 11 birthdays" Cataleya states as she pulls them both in for a hug. Regina frowns as she thinks back to all the missed time she could have had with her daughter. She had given Henry a big birthday party ever year. He didn't appreciate any of it. Cataleya would have loved to have them, if only she had the chance, she just knew it. The queen on the other hand wondered what Cataleya was talking about, she didn't have time to ask as she heard something behind her. All three of them let go and turned to see some kind of portal swirling up in the sky.

"Mommy, that looks like-" Cataleya started.

"I know..." Regina states, as she pulls Cataleya closer to her, their hair blowing wildly in the wind. Regina isn't sure whats coming through that portal, all she knows is that it has something to do with her, it always has something to do with her. She hears screaming coming from inside, and she sees the queen bring her hands up showing two fire balls ready to blast what ever is coming out of that portal.

The screaming gets louder and soon spits out two people, Regina immediately notices them and her heart starts racing. She holds her hands out creating a magical shield around them. "Wait" She screams at the queen. The portal disappears and the queen's fireballs disappears with it.

"What did you do that for?" The queen snaps. "You know I don't allow trespassing in my castle" She adds. She feels Cataleya hug her tightly around her midsection as she watches her older self run over to the two new comers. A blonde woman, and a small boy. She wonders if she knows them in the future.

"Miss Swan" Regina states as she helps Henry up. "How did you get here?" Regina asks.

"Well, hello to you to Regina. I came to rescue you, and bring you back home. Henry jumped in the portal behind me. I didn't know he was following me" Emma states as she stands up, she takes in Regina's attire. "Whoa, what are you wearing?" Emma asks. She looks around and sees another Regina and Cataleya. "What...there's two of you...I think I need to lye down" She shakes her head.

"I was trying to stop you from looking for her" Henry states. "I couldn't let you go into the hat by yourself" Henry whispers to Emma, but not low enough for Regina not to hear it. She backs away from him. She still loves Henry, but she's getting sick of his attitude. A lot has happened and it's getting old.

Emma seems to notice the hurt look on Regina's face. "Hey, it's going to be alright" She states placing a hand on Regina's shoulders.

"Who are you people?" The queen demands as she steps forward while holding Cataleya's hand.

"Regina" The blonde states speaking to the queen.

"It's your majesty" The queen growls.

"...yeah, I'm not calling you that" Emma shakes her head.

The queen steps forward again but Regina jumps in the middle of them and begin to explain. "This is Emma Swan and This is Henry, he is my...your...our son" Regina explains.

"I'm not your son" Henry states firmly.

"Knock it off kid" Emma whispers.

"What, I don't like her, she's evil" Henry shrugs.

"You talk to your mother like that?" The queen bends over and looks Henry in the eyes.

"Your...she's not my mother" Henry crosses his hand over his chest looking at the queen. He had fun with Regina...away. He spent all his time with the hero's, Snow White and Prince Charming, everything was nice, and then Emma had to ruin it all by looking for Regina, everyone else just said that Storybrooke was better without the evil queen in it, except Emma who just had to save her. "You're evil and I don't like you" Henry said bravely.

Cataleya crossed her arms glaring at Henry. She hated him.

The queen laughed humorlessly. "Well, the feeling is mutual, because I don't like you either" The queen states and stands back up, she glances down at Cataleya "Would you, my darling daughter like another piece of cake before the help get rid of the left overs?" She asks Cataleya. Henry gasps, his mouth almost toughing the ground, his mom has never said anything like that to him before.

Cataleya nods. "Yeah Mom, let's go" Shes smiling again, forgetting all about Henry.

"Alright dear, let's leave these three to talk" The queen states and Cataleya waves goodbye to Regina for now, and waves hello to Emma who's smiling at her.

**To be continued...**

**That's it guys, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you thought please. **


	63. Chapter 63

_**Before you start, I know, I know, it's been a while since I have updated this story. It's just that, I have been working, and there's school, and I haven't had the time...sorry. But please enjoy this chapter :) Love you guys. **_

_**-Darnez**_

* * *

Cataleya sat down eating her cake, or more like shoving the fork around her plate while pushing a piece of cake around. She thought cake would make everything better, but it didn't. She thought that this would be her day. **Her day.** But nope...stupid Henry just had to come and ruin it. She would give up technology, cheer-leading, her friends, her father, especially her father if it meant that she could have her mom to herself. She knew it was selfish. But knowing what it is like to have Regina as a mom, and a mom all to herself. How could she possible go back to having an annoying brother.

"What's the matter princess?" The queen asked.

Cataleya looked up and glared at her mother. The queen raised an eyebrow, and Cataleya sighed, changed her attitude and shook her head. "I'm sorry Mom...It's just that...I don't want to share you with anyone" Cataleya frowned and her lip involuntary started to quiver. Her eyes started to water. She was being a baby, she knew it, but she couldn't help it.

The queen saw and she automatically felt bad for Cataleya. "Oh princess, come here" She said softly.

Cataleya dropped her fork and rushed to her mother, she turned around and allowed herself to be lifted into her mother's lap. Her head automatically found her chest. "I'm sorry Mom" Cataleya said as she hugged the queen. "But I don't like it"

"Shhh..." The queen rubbed Cataleya's back. "There's no need to apologize for how you are feeling"

"It's not?" Cataleya asked and she tries to dry her face with a sleeve or her dress, but it's no use. Tears continues to fall.

"Of course not" The queen states.

"It's just that...he's so mean to you...to mommy...he's the one who got to stay with you, not me...it's not fair...I love you...he doesn't, but your always paying attention to him and not me" Cataleya cries harder. She will always feel like the second child when it came to Henry and her mom.

"What do you mean princess, I don't understand" The queen shakes her head.

"I mean, I didn't even get to grow up with you. I wanted to...but you...you were not there" Cataleya cried even harder. This is not how she wanted her princess's night to go. This was supposed to be a special night for Cataleya. She cursed her older self, her child was in here crying her eyes out and she was no where to be found. She had a few choice words with herself when she returned.

"I'm sorry for that princess" The queen apologized even though she did not know what she was apologizing for.

"It's not your fault Mom. You thought I was dead. You didn't know about me...It's just that...you got another kid...a mean one. He's mean to you, he's mean to me, why do you like him? I just want it to be the us" Cataleya cried.

"I want it to be just us too" The queen states. She pulls Cataleya even tighter to her and hugs her.

* * *

Henry walked over to the other end of the large room looking around the castle. He noted that it looked just like the pictures of the book.

Regina and Emma stood near where the portal dropped them off and talked.

"So...we are in the past?" Emma asked as she scratched her head.

Regina sighed. "Yes Miss Swan, for the tenth time, we are in the past"

"But how?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. She had tried to explain this twice already. Third time may sometimes be a charm, but here, it was just annoying. "I'm not- look, Miss Swan. How are you here?"

"The um...the portal hat" Emma said. She looked to be out of breath, and just all around tired. "After you left Mary- My mother...God, it's so weird to say that...was looking to send you out of Storybrooke forever and-"

"And you've come back to bring me to Storybrooke so that you can take my son, and your true love, can take my daughter?" Regina snapped.

"God...no, would you just let me explain?" Emma asked with an annoyed tone.

"No...just go back to where you came from. I'll find my own way home, you can take Henry, he doesn't want to be around me anymore. He's better off without me" Regina waved Emma off but stayed in her position.

"He missed you, you know" Emma says looking over at Henry who was now standing in front of a guard wondering how they could stand so still.

"What?" Regina asked. It's not that she didn't hear Emma, it's just that she did not believe what Emma was saying.

"He did" Emma exclaimed.

"Did he...did he say that?" Regina asked.

"Well...no...but-" Emma started then was cut off.

"Like I said, go home. I'll find a way home, and don't worry, you'll never see me again" Regina snaps.

Emma sighs. "You are unbelievable. And we can't just go home. The portal just spit us out here" Emma snaps back.

"So you jumped in a portal with no knowledge of how it works, what was on the other end, or how to return, and you brought my son"

"I didn't bring him, he jumped in, and he's our son. Not yours, not mines, ours, just like Cataleya isn't your daughter, she's yours and Grahams, and you have no right to take her away from him. Just like I have no right to take Henry away from you. Nor will I" Emma adds.

Regina doesn't say anything, she looks away.

"And...I thought I could just, you know..." Emma shrugs. "...wing it"

Regina laughs. "You idiot" She insults. "Congratulations, your stuck here until I can find a way to send you home"

"Me? Aren't you coming back?" Emma asks.

"...No" Regina states after a pregnant pause. "I'm not"

"You can't...stay here" Emma says.

"I'm not. I'm returning to the future. To our time. Just not to Storybrooke. Ever. I'm sending you and Henry home, and that's that"

"You can't do that" Emma says confused.

"I can, and I will...do come along Miss Swan, I will show You and Henry too a room where you both will be staying until I can send you back...unless you would like to sleep in the dungeons" Regina adds as an after thought. Implying that Emma could stay in the dungeons, not Henry. How tragic would that be?

* * *

After Regina showed Emma and Henry to their chambers for the duration of their stay, Regina went to find Cataleya. After being ignored by her son, not one "Hi Mom" or anything, she decided she'd rather be with her baby girl.

She found them still in the dining hall. The queen was rocking Cataleya back and forth, and when Regina got closer she could tell that Cataleya was now asleep and when she got even closer, she could tell that she had been crying.

"What happened?" Regina asked.

The queen glared at Regina. "We need to talk dear, I have some questions for you" The queen stood and lifted Cataleya with her. "After I put our daughter to bed" She added.

* * *

**To be continued... **

**Tell me what you thought :)**


	64. Chapter 64

The Queen and Regina, both tucked Cataleya into bed after she was cleaned, and changed into her night gown, Magically of course. Once that was complete they silently walked outside of Cataleya's chambers and gently closed the door.

Regina placed her hands on her hips before whispering in an annoyed tone, "Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

The queen laughs humorlessly. "I was going to ask you the same thing" The queen's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl. "But, what I would really like to know, is why, our daughter don't feel as if we love her as much as that...brat" She questioned angrily.

"Don't call Henry a brat" Regina defends. "Henry is my son. And rather or not you approve at the moment, he's your son as well"

The queen scoffed and shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Frankly, I'm happy with my daughter. She's enough for me"

The two glared at each other. The queen continued.

"She told me she didn't get to grow up with you. What in the hell is wrong with you. I can't believe you. I would never consciously abandon my daughter" She says. She thinks for a moment before lowering her arms, Suddenly she feels vulnerable. "Please tell me I didn't abandon my daughter. I don't think I could live with myself If I did some thing so horrible"

Regina quickly shakes her head. "I didn't abandon her. Something horrible happen the night she was born. I was sent home with the wrong little girl" Regina admits. There is a moment of silence. A moment of regret. "How could I have been so stupid? How could I not know that, that baby wasn't my daughter. I couldn't even recognize my own daughter" She says sadly trying not to cry. She still has the urgent need not to appear weak, not even in front of herself.

"I...I don't think I can forgive you for that" The queen states. She's angry. She's also sad. There's nothing she can do about it.

"I don't think I will be able to forgive myself" Regina admits. It's completely ridiculous, having this conversation with her past self. But, for some reason, she feels as if for the first time in a long time, she's being honest with herself. All it took was another her to do so. She knew she had a new problem now. Cataleya, her little girl was hurting and she couldn't allow that. She'd try to repair damage done in the morning.

* * *

Cataleya was awakened the next morning by both versions of her mother. Her puppy lazily laid upon the foot of the bed and stretched as Cataleya sat up rubbing her eyes.

"It's time for breakfast dear" The queen states. "I hope you're hungry" She adds with a smile.

Cataleya can't help but smile back. "Okay mom and mommy" She states. "Can I bring Habit with me?"

"Um...well-" Regina frowns.

"Please mommy" Cataleya begs. She mirrors the puppy's eyes. The queen laughs.

"He can sit in the room, but not at the table" Regina states. She knows shes only agreeing because she feels guilty.

"And fetch Artemis to watch over him" The queen adds.

* * *

Regina had a servant instruct her father to inform Emma and Henry of breakfast. When the trio (Both Regina's and Cataleya) walked into the room Emma and Henry was already there. Cataleya refused to look at Henry, and Henry eyes zoned in on the puppy.

They sat down to eat and everything was unusually quiet. The queen didn't like the fact that her daughter was acting different now, she knew it was Henry's fault. She couldn't see what her older self saw in him. The queen was the first to speak.

"So, care to tell me more about these people who are in _my_ castle" The queen states as she looks at her older self.

Regina who was about to place a fork full of eggs in her mouth sat her fork down before turning to the queen. "I thought I explained it to you last night. This-" She states pointing at Henry. "This, is Henry. He is our son. The blonde is Miss Swan, she-" Regina starts but was interrupted.

"My name is Emma" Emma explains looking back and forth between the two Regina's.

The queen glared at Emma sending daggers straight into her soul. Emma was a bit taken back. She was used to Storybrooke Regina, but this "Queen" version of Regina was harsh.

"Don't you know it's impolite to interrupt a queen while she is speaking, or speak unless you are spoken to?" The queen asks angrily. "I am a royal. Know your place"

Henry decides to enter the conversation. "She's "royal" too. She's Snow Whites daughter" Henry states proudly.

The queen stands up from the table quickly. "Excuse me!?" She asks in angry and disbelief. She turns her head to Regina. "You have allowed the offspring of our greatest enemy into my castle, and near my child?, why isn't she dead" The queen asks anger laced in her voice.

"Mom" Cataleya whispers to the queen.

Emma looks on in disbelief. She's new to all this...magic crap, and the fairy tale crap. But actually seeing Regina here, well, this other version of Regina, who wants her dead, because she's Snow White's kid, she suddenly understands her parents actions. They were sending her away to protect her. They were saving her from this woman. Regina and the queen were different. She can see that. She's always seen it, she just never had anything to compare it to until now. "Look, Regina I-" Emma starts addressing the queen.

"You don't get to speak to me. I see I have not only failed to enact my revenge against Snow White, but she has also had a snotty nosed little brat!" The queen yells. Henry's eyes are wide in shock. He's confused right now. Cataleya looks as if she is about to cry, and Emma just has her mouth opened in disbelief because really? The queen is having a temper tantrum right now. Regina, is looking at Cataleya.

"You're upsetting Cataleya" Regina angrily whispers at her younger self.

The queen relaxes a little bit considering what she has just heard, but she's still angry. She turns and looks at Cataleya. "Are you done dear? Would you like to get ready for the day? I bet your puppy would like some fresh air" She says ignoring everyone in the room. Shes trying to remain cool in her daughter's presence. It's hard, so hard not to rip Snow White's daughter heart out and crush it. Then...then they would be even.

"She has a puppy" Henry whines looking at Regina. He misses the glare the queen sends him.

"Be sure to get these people out of my castle as soon as possible. They are not welcomed here" The queen states. She's holding her hand out for Cataleya who looks at the older version of her mother seeking approval. Regina nods, and Cataleya hurries out the room with the queen.

Once they are gone Regina turns and looks at Emma. "You should have never come here" Regina states.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Looks like the tables are turning. I have so many ideas for this right now :-) It's exciting. Anyway. Review. Please. I want to hear what you all think. Until next time, **

**Darnez. **


	65. Chapter 65

Cataleya and the queen walked quietly down the hall for about 5 minutes until the queen decided that she should say something to her daughter.

"Want to talk about it dear?" She asks. "Say what's on your mind sweetie"

"I hate him" Cataleya pouts holding her puppy.

The queen nods urging Cataleya to continue.

"Henry is so annoying, and so mean, he ruins everything. I don't want him here" She whines.

"I can understand sweetie"

"No you don't mom" Cataleya disagrees.

"I know what it's like to have the very presence of someone annoy you. I feel that way about Snow White, My father, your grandfather sometimes. I understand" The queen states once more.

"It's like, every time he do something wrong, you...mommy always stops what she's doing with me, to go and see about him, and it's...it's not fair" Cataleya whispers.

"You feel like your not good enough, or that you are second best when it comes to him" The queen nods as she understands what her daughter is trying to say.

Cataleya shrugs. "Something like that"

"Well, I know I can't really speak for my older self, but I am going to anyway. I haven't known about you that long sweetie, and I can already tell that I couldn't live without you. No one can change the way I feel about you. Even if I may show some attention to someone else, it doesn't take away the fact that you are my little princess and I love you" The queen states pulling Cataleya in for a hug.

"You promise?" Cataleya asks.

The queen nods. "I promise sweetie"

Cataleya nods. She can't help the way she feels, she knows that she has had this conversation with her mom before, but...it helps to hear it again, just to make sure her mom feels the same way. Cataleya isn't happy about Emma and Henry being her, well...she can tolerate Emma, but Henry...he has to go. He is so mean to her, and her mother. She tried to like him. She really did. Well, at least she has a puppy, while he couldn't have one. She was more than happy about that. She smiles at the thought.

The queen smiles too. She doesn't know why Cataleya is so happy right now, but she's happy she's no longer upset.

"Come on little one" She reaches to grab Cataleya's free hand, the one without the puppy in it.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to get you ready for your magic class dear. I have court soon, and you have magic lessons. Now that the other me is awake. She can teach you" The queen explains.

Cataleya smiles wider. "That's awesome"

* * *

**A/N **

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while...work and everything gets in the way of writing more..**

**I know this chapter is short, but I'm working on the next one now. If I get 10 reviews, I'll post another one :)**


	66. Chapter 66

Regina sat in her seat quietly and waited as the servants picked up the queen's plate, as well as Cataleya's. She took a mental note that Cataleya didn't eat all of her breakfast and decided to take her a snack later. She knew her daughter was upset when she left, and that's why most of her food was untouched. Regina felt guilty for not being with Cataleya and making sure that she was okay. She sighed. When the last servant left the room Regina cleared her throat and began to speak but Henry spoke first.

"Mom...how come Cataleya gets to have a puppy and not me?" Henry whines.

Regina sighs once more. "Henry. Cataleya isn't keeping the puppy, and I didn't give her permission to have it in the first place, well, I did, but...it wasn't me, it was younger me. Younger me told her she could have it while I was...recovering from injuries" Regina tries to explain. She groans and rubs her head with her hands feeling an headache coming on.

"It's still not fair" Henry argues after a moment trying to process what Regina told him.

"Calm down kid" Emma nudges him.

"So, Regina...that was...intense huh?" Emma asks.

"Yes Miss Swan, that was as you put it...intense. Like I said you should not have come here. I had everything under control. You all should have been happy, I was out of your lives" Regina waves her off.

Emma sighs. "Regina...don't be like that. I'm sorry I wan't there to protect you. I should have been. I should have stayed, then nothing would have happened, this is my fault"

Regina laughs. "Miss Swan, as much as I would like to place all the blame on you. This was all me"

"You know" Henry interrupts. "You probably let Cataleya have a puppy, because she's evil...like you"

Regina sighed. She didn't even care what Henry thought of her anymore.

"Would you cut it out kid" Emma whispers.

"No" Henry shrugs.

"No" Regina shakes her head. "It's fine. He may think what ever he wants. I suggest the two of you stay in your chambers. I don't think it's wise to run around the castle, you may run into the queen and...that may not be a good thing. Henry, I hope you can forgive me one day...for everything that I done to you. I lied about who I was to you, well, I didn't...I didn't see myself as the evil queen anymore, but it's still wasn't right for me to pretend that the stuff in the book wasn't true and try to make you believe that you was crazy for believing that it was. I know that must have been frustrating for you, and for that...I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me for that one day" Regina states.

Her words are true. She still loves Henry, and will always be there for him when he needs her. She just wants him to be happy, and if he's happier staying with Emma, then...she'll step aside and let him stay with Emma.

"I love you Henry, always has, always will" She states.

Emma and Henry remains silent. Regina can't read the expression on their faces to understand how they felt about it. Regina sighed and walked out of the room, but not before ordering a guard by the door to make sure that they get to their chambers safely.


	67. Chapter 67

**A/N: So guys, this chapter is dedicated to; Kassiopoeia. You can thank her for this chapter because she asked for it! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Regina found Cataleya in her main office. She walked into the room and immediately Artemis curtsied. She felt the need to tell the teen to stop that, but didn't want to confuse her so she just told her to go on doing what ever it was that she was doing. Which was holding Cataleya's mut Habit.

"Hey Cataleya" Regina greeted her daughter with a smile.

Cataleya looked up from the book that she was reading and smiled at Regina, it resembled a sad smile and that made Regina feel bad. She ordered Artemis to leave them for a moment while she talked to her daughter.

"Cataleya, is everything alright?" Regina asked.

Cataleya nodded. She just had this same conversation with the queen moments ago. "I'm fine Mommy" She stated.

Regina walked behind the large wooden desk and lifted Cataleya up so that she could sit in the seat. When she was in it she pulled Cataleya into her lap. "You know, I can tell that something is wrong with you...I don't know why I asked if everything was alright, when I could tell by the look on your face that it's not. Somethings on your mind. You can talk to me" Regina explained with her arms around her daughter.

Cataleya sighed and leaned back into her mother's embrace. "I just talked to you...the other you about this, I'm fine...I just need a moment" She dismissed sitting up and picking up her book.

Regina took the book from her daughter and closed it. "Sweetie, she's not me, the reason why you're still sad, or bothered about something, is because there's something you want to tell me" Regina explained. She knew it must be something she did wrong, most likely the appearance of Henry and the Savior.

"How do you know?" Cataleya asked looking back at her mother.

"I used to feel the same way. When ever I used to get mad at something my mother did, I went to talk to my father, he made me feel a little better, but my problems with her was still there. I want you to talk to me, I want you to, so that I can work better to be the best mommy I can for you" Regina tickled Cataleya trying to make her smile. It worked and she squirmed in her lap.

Cataleya couldn't help but giggle. "Okay, okay, you already are the best mommy" She admits, her mood already increasing.

Regina smiled brightly at that. She almost wanted to start crying it was so sweet. "Can you tell me what's bothering you then, even if you've already told the other me, I would like to know" Regina softly told her daughter.

Cataleya thought for a moment then sighed. "Alright Mommy, I'll tell you...I'm mad because Henry's here. I'm mad at you for liking him...I know that I shouldn't be mad because you give Henry attention, and I know that you probably love him more because you've spent more time with him" Cataleya explained. "And he ruined my ball, even though it was almost over" Cataleya whined.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you felt that way, and I'm sorry that I caused you not to feel loved" Regina explain. "I don't love Henry more than you. I never have, and I never will" Regina explained honestly.

Cataleya smiled and laughed. "Mommy, do you realize how horrible that sounds?"

Regina sighed and smiled as well. "Sweetie. I do love Henry. I will always love Henry. He's my baby boy, and your my baby girl. I wish I could say that I love you both the same, but...that's just not true" Regina stated, she paused for a moment collecting her thoughts. "I love you more" Regina states honestly. "God, I sound like a horrible mother" she said to herself. "Look, it's like this. Henry has plenty of people who love him. He has Miss Swan, he has Snow, and David, and practically the whole town because he's Snow White's and Prince Charming's grandchild. Henry will never have to worry about anything, because of who his biological mother is, the savior, and who his grandparents are, Snow White and Prince Charming" Regina mocked. "You, it's just the two of us. It's us against the world, and I love you, you're the most important person in my life. I love you more than I love myself sweetie" Regina hugged her daughter.

"I love you more than anything too mommy" Cataleya smiled. "It's us against the world" She repeated. "We're a team" She smiled at her mother.

"We're a team" Regina repeated.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Do you guys think that Regina is a horrible mother for telling a child that she love her mother than her mother? I know, the queen and Cataleya had an heart to heart with each other, and it was pretty much the same topic, but The queen and Regina is two different people, and I felt that Regina needed to talk to her daughter...**


	68. Chapter 68

_The queen was on her way back to check on Cataleya's magic lesson with her older self when someone bumped into her. She was simply turning the corner when the blonde woman from earlier came running down it. The queen growled, like literally growled. She should kill this woman right now, and then blame the guards. The ideal had her chuckling on the inside. _

_"Shit" Emma mumbled. "Regina, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Emma questioned. _

_"Regina?!" The queen yelled. "It's your majesty" she added correcting the ignorant fool. _

_"I-" Emma started but closed her mouth, trying to think of what to say. "Since I'm a "royal" -" Emma placed up air quotes, of course the queen had no ideal what she was doing. "- as well, shouldn't I be allowed to call you by your first name too?" She questioned. _

_The queen regarded her for a moment. She walked around the blonde looking her over. She didn't look like a royal, she didn't act like a royal. "You're a street rat" She finally announced. _

_"I am not, nor have I ever been" Emma crossed her arms over her chest glaring at the queen. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to do, but it wasn't like Emma to back down from anything. _

_"You are what I say you are. Tell me girl, do I ever get revenge on Snow White?" The queen questions. _

_Emma thinks about it before she answers. "You mean my mother, Mary Margaret?" She asks. _

_"Is that what she calls her self now?" The queen questions. _

_Emma shrugs. "Well, if your asking me whether or not you fucked up her life, the answer is yes. Not only did you fuck up her life, you fucked up mines to. I grew up with out parents. So congratulations, your majesty" Emma mocks. "You win" _

_The queen could tell that she was being mocked, and laughed evilly before stopping then glaring at Emma. "Good, I dislike you. Tell me, why are you running around my castle, I think I should have you thrown in the dungeons. _

_Emma held her hands up in surrender. "Look, I'm just looking for the kid" _

_"My daughter, don't go anywhere near my daughter" The queen states closing the space herself and Emma. Emma backed up. _

_"No, I'm talking about OUR son. Henry. He ran off" _

_"He's not my Son. My child wouldn't behave that way" The queen states as a matter of fact. _

_"Well, he is your son, you raised him. Well, the older you did, that's why he came to find me, because you couldn't handle it" Emma countered. She knew she shouldn't insult the queen, she just couldn't help herself. _

_"You should be glad I raised your son" The queen felt the need to stick up for her older self. "But there's, just so much I can do, he shares he same DNA as your mother. Oh, I can't wait to get my hand on her heart and just squeeze all the life out of her, leaving momma's little girl an orphan" The queen states glaring at Emma. _

_"Shut up" Emma counters. It's all she can say at the moment. She's been through a lot, she just wants to go home, she's so done with this version of Regina. _

_"Oh, did that hurt your feelings you little street rat?" The queen mockingly cooed as she reached out and place a hand under Emma's chin. "You have your mother's chin" She adds. _

_Emma immediately slaps the queen's hands away when she touches her. Emma immediately regrets it when she receives the glare the queen is now giving her, it's like she's radiating with rage. She backhands Emma, and Emma unprepared for it falls to the floor. Emma looks up at the queen shocked from where she sits on the ground. Emma holds her hand to her face and feels the heat from the impact. This isn't the first time she's been hit by Regina, she's pretty sure it isn't going to be the last. _

_"Don't you ever put your hand on me" The queen yells at Emma who quickly stands up and hits the queen back as she finishes her sentence. The queen's had enough of this, she holds her hand out and prepares a fireball, she's not going to kill her, but burn her a bit, sure. _

_Emma sees it coming and holds her hands up in front of her face unknowingly causing it to turn into a ball of water instead. Emma's expecting to feel fire but she become drenched in water instead. _

_The queen looks at Emma shocked. She has magic? Why do the spawn of Snow White have magic. She decides she needs to talk to her older self about this, enough of playing with the street rat. Emma's about to say something, but before she does the queen uses magic to knock her out for a while. She's done playing with her._

_"Guards!" She call. This woman shouldn't have been running around her castle unattended in the first place, she's even attacked her. What if she was an actual threat. The queen wanted these people gone, the only person who could stay, and was welcomed to stay was Cataleya. _

_She was going to order the guards to take the woman back to the guest chamber, then she was going to find that boy. _

**To be continued...**

**Hey guys, **

**Next chapter, surprise surprise, is going to be the Evil queen and Henry :) Can't wait to find out what's going to happen. Review guys! **


	69. Chapter 69

The queen began her search for Henry. Sure, she could just command her trusted mirror to tell her where the boy was, but this was much more fun. Besides, she was still a little annoyed and downright pissed at the blonde for thinking that it was okay to strike a queen. The blonde should consider herself lucky that the older version of her, wanted her alive, otherwise, she would be dead. It already bothered her that she had the spawn of Snow White in her castle.

The queen also wondered why her older self, didn't think to mention that the blonde had magic; Perhaps she didn't know. The blonde herself apparently didn't even know that she had magic. Emma needed to be dealt with before she even began to embrace her powers. The last thing that was needed was for a self-appointed "Hero" to gain magical abilities; who knew what her magical potential could be.

The queen couldn't help but think about Cataleya at that moment. Her daughter was just learning magic, and she was impressed with the progress she had been making. She was also impressed by Cataleya's slip-ups as well. They were harmless and fun now, but if she were angry, they could be dangerous.

The queen was interrupted from her thoughts when she turned the corner just in time to see the boy enter one of the storage closets down the hall. She made her way quietly down to where he was. It seemed the blonde was pretty close to finding him. Perhaps she inherited her parents annoying ability to "always find each other". The thought made the Queen want to vomit.

Sighing, the queen approaches the door and waits patiently for the boy to exit the small room. She's waiting and waiting, and it seems like forever. She thought this would be fun, not incredibly annoying. The storage room was small, just some old books that used to belong to her mother long ago. They were the books the queen deemed worthless, but she couldn't part with them, just in case she needed information from them in the future. You never know what life is going to throw at you.

It's not long before she realizes, the boy is looking for something. What it is, she doesn't know. She doesn't trust him, and she don't appreciate him roaming around in her castle. Finally, the door opens slowly, almost as if the boy don't want it to creek open and make a sound only confirming her suspension that he is looking for something. When the door is wide enough, he gapes open his mouth as his eyes land on the queen.

"I don't believe I invited you to my castle so that you can take a tour" The queen snaps. She uses magic to close the door behind the boy so that he can't escape inside. He frowns up at her, and he opens his mouth to say something, but the queen continues first. "Tell me, boy, what are you looking for, in MY castle. The same castle in which you are not welcomed in?"

"My name isn't "boy." It's Henry" Henry states bravely, even though he feels anything but. This version of his adoptive mother is different. Shes...mean, and she's dangerous.

"Oh dear," The Queen snaps. "I couldn't care less what your name is" She explains while shaking her head. Of course, she knew what his name is, he was named after her father after all, but she refuses to call him Henry. Boy, suits him just fine. Before he could say anything, she continues. "I understand the fact that you are from a land that is different from mines, so will casually inform you now, that spying on a queen is a form of treason. And the price to pay for treason is death" She casually explains.

"I wasn't-" Henry started in a whiny tone. He felt tears burning the back of his eyes. He didn't like the queen. She was not like his mother Regina at all. She was... she was evil.

"Are you calling your Queen a liar boy?" she yelled. She leaned over and glared at him causing Henry to back up and hit the wall. He placed his palms on the wall behind him.

"No" He nearly cried. He blinked his eyes rapidly trying to keep from crying.

"Guards!" The queen barked while looking at Henry. "I think sometime in the dungeon with the filthy vermin will do you some good" She stated.

"But...I'm your son" Henry begged in a low voice, he couldn't believe what was happening. He wished he had stayed in the room with Emma.

The queen barked with laughter. "You are not my son; Also, I remember you stating...it was along the lines of..' You're not my mother' " The Queen repeated placing her finger on her chin. "You said that, didn't you?"

Henry closed his eyes and nodded. He did say that, right in front of the queen, now he wished he wouldn't have. Maybe Emma would come save him, she was the saviour after all. He opened his eyes and looked at the queen. "Emma-" He started, but the queen cut him off.

"You mean the blonde?" The queen asked in delight. She had a nice little trick she wanted to share with the boy. She conjured up a small hand held mirror and turned it so that he could look into it.

Soon, an image appeared and on the wall in the dungeons appeared the blonde hanged up by chains. She was dirty, her hair was matted, and her face showed dried tears. In the background was screaming.

"What did you do to her?" Henry asked sadly. He couldn't help but cry now, he was just terrified before, now he was sad.

"I caught her searching my castle. I thought that she was spying on me, she had this ridiculous excuse of trying to find you" The Queen shook her head. "But of course, I didn't believe her. I remember my older self, you know, the one who raised you, she told you to stay in your chambers. I thought the blonde was lying. It's a crime to lie to a queen; it's a crime to spy on one. She had to be punished. Turns out she was telling the truth...Ops" The Queen laughed. "Don't worry. I'll let her go, and you'll get the punishment instead" She added. "On second thought, she's staying there; I almost forgot she hit me."

"Emma" Henry whispered into the mirror. She had to wake up. She had to save them from the evil queen.

"Oh, she can't hear you, dear, she passed out after a measly 30 lashes" Regina smiled. "But don't worry, the two of you will be together, you're joining her."

Henry started to cry louder now. "Please!" he begged. He never thought he'll be wanting his other mother (Regina) again, but he did now. She'd never treat him this way, and she wouldn't let the queen do this to him if she knew what was happening. But she wasn't here, He was mean to her, and now she was keeping her distance just like he asked, just like he demanded. "Please don't put me down there."

The queen laughed, and it was scary. "I'm the evil queen dear, do you think I care about you begging, or those crocodile tears? I don't...I'm not your mommy" She mocked. The Queen turned around and faced her guards. "Guards. Take him to the dungeons" She ordered.

"Yes, you're majesty" One of them answered moving towards Henry. He backed up away from them as they approached.

"Halt" She instructed once more, and the guards froze. "You know what, I think I'll send him there myself. I've been practicing on how to teleport other people; let's see if it works" She conjured up a dark grey cloud, and it moved towards Henry. He screamed and backed away from it. "Stop moving boy, magic is unpredictable, you wouldn't want to lose a leg" She spoke. She watched as the black cloud grew, and it covered Henry starting from his feet, it seemed to suck him up in the cloud. "Leave" She ordered her guards as she watched Henry being swallowed whole. She smiled and waved at him as he became more and more entrapped, he began to wiggle around, trying to free himself, but it did no good. Soon it consumed his whole body, and then the cloud and Henry disappeared.

When it did, she couldn't help but laugh. She wishes she could see his face when he realized that she was just sending him to the quest chambers where his blonde mother was. The picture in the mirror was simply an illusion. She had sent a guard to tell her father to watch over her unwanted guests. She didn't want them running around her castle.

Now, fun was over, and she had business to attend to. She had to find out why the blonde had magic.

* * *

**A.N:**

To be continued...

Do you think that Henry will still see Regina as the evil queen she once was?


	70. Chapter 70

_**Not an update...**_

_Hey guys, _

_I've been receiving emails about when the next update will be for many of my stories. _

_I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm not abandoning the stories, I'm just not able to write as much right now. I'm currently in nursing school, but I have a week long break coming in between terms in the middle of June. I'm going to work on the stories during that week, and write enough material to last throughout my next term, that way you guys can have constant updates. _

_Any way, until then :) _


End file.
